Making My Way
by Dragoness
Summary: Sequel to Everything Changes Ash comes back, still hoping to get things back to normal and finally becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master...
1. Return

Chapter 1

"Return"

Teleport…I was starting to hate Teleport…I tried to shake off the light-headedness that came with using that move, then I looked around to see where we had all ended up.

Not Dr. Gray's place… I groaned.

Well, usually, Teleport brings you to the last place that you used Teleport at, unless you choose a specific location, Taper noted.

Who asked you!? I said.

It shrugged. You need to calm down, Ash.

I ignored it.

…Do you think anyone's home? I asked.

"Perrsiann…"

_'There's one way to find out…'_

_ _

Yeah… I nodded.

I floated up to the doorbell and rang it. As soon as I did, I realized it was pointless.

…There's no one inside… I thought out loud.

"Pikapi?"

_'How can you tell?'_

_ _

I…can't feel anyone inside……

I tested the doorknob. It gave way easily. I pushed open the door and let myself in. The other Pokémon followed.

…There hasn't been anyone here for a while… Taper said quietly.

"Persian…" 

_'I can smell the human scent though…'_

_ _

Persian turned to me.

"Persiiiann?"

_'Can you smell it?'_

_ _

Uh…

I landed on the floor and tried to smell humans…Instead, I realized that I could feel what had happened before…Misty, Brock, Richie, and Billie had left a while ago, but Dr. Gray had lingered behind……up until a day or so ago…then……

"……………Persian…"

_'……………Team Rocket.'_

_ _

"Mew!?"

_'What!?'_

_ _

"Persiannn…Perrrsiann…"

_'I'd recognize that scent anywhere…Team Rocket has been here…'_

_ _

"Mmmew? Mew….mew mew?"

_'Are you sure it wasn't Dr. Gray? Or maybe it was Billie? They're both Rockets, you know…'_

_ _

"Persian! Perrrrr…"

_'You mean _former_ Rockets…No, these ones still smelled fresh…'_

_ _

"…Mew…"

_'…What do you think happened?'_

_ _

Persian sniffed around some more.

"Perssiiiann……Perrr…perr…"

_'It's hard to tell, but……I don't think he left willingly…'_

_ _

You think something bad happened to him? I asked.

"Perr…"

_'Most likely…'_

_ _

"Pikachu!"

_'We have to help him!'_

_ _

I looked back at Pikachu. I understood where it was coming from…but I wasn't sure if it was worth risking our necks to save Dr. Gray……He had been the one to create…that………after all…….

"Saur……Bulba?"

_'Um……Who is he?'_

_ _

"Mew?"

_'Dr. Gray?'_

_ _

"Bulbasaur."

_'Yeah.'_

_ _

Well, um……

He's the guy who used to work here…He's a scientist, Taper explained.

"Bulba…?"

_'Uh…Okay…'_

_ _

"Charizard…" Charizard puffed.

_'I say we leave him…'_

_ _

"Pidge! Geotto!"

_'We can't do that! Right, Ash?'_

_ _

Uh…

"Pika!"

_'Right!'_

_ _

I didn't like where things were going. I didn't want to pay a visit to…Giovanni……I just wanted to go home……

"Persiann…"

_'It's decided then…Let's go.'_

_ _

I sighed.

"Mew……"

_'Let's get going……'_

_ _

***

The eleven of us (Me, Pikachu, Persian, Taper, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Muk, Sandslash, and Magnemite) tried to head to Viridian somewhat inconspicuously…Once we reached the edge of town, I knew we couldn't make it much farther as a group.

Okay, you guys. We can't all just storm in there together…Some of you have to stay here…

"Izard!" Charizard said immediately.

_'I'll stay!'_

_ _

I should've guessed, I said wryly.

"Pikachu!"

_'I'm coming!'_

_ _

Okay… I nodded, That's one staying and one going…

"Perrsiannn…"

_'Make that two going…'_

_ _

Okay. Two going, I corrected myself.

Aren't you going, Ash? Taper asked.

Okay! Three going! I said.

……I will go, Taper said.

Make that four…

"Pikachu?"

_'Is that enough?'_

_ _

Umm…

"Bulbasaur!"

_'I'll keep everyone else in line!'_

_ _

"Squirtle, squirt!"

_'Me too!'_

_ _

Okay, that's good, I told them, Bulbasaur's gonna need your help to keep Charizard on good behavior…

"Char!?…Zard!" Charizard huffed angrily.

Okay, let's go, I said to Pikachu, Taper, and Persian.

"Izardd…" Charizard said, just as we were about to leave.

_'Wait, Ash…'_

_ _

Huh?

"Charrrr…Charizard…"

_'I have a score to settle…with Giovanni…'_

_ _

Oh…Okay…um, let's go then!

"…Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto called.

_'…Goodbye, Ash!'_

_ _

"Bulbasaaur!"

_'Good luck!'_

_ _

"Squirtle squirtle!"

_'You're gonna need it!'_

_ _

You just wait and see!

It didn't take too long to get to the Team Rocket headquarters. I didn't know of any side entrances, so we all just went in the front door. I didn't bother to change into myself, because it would probably be better if no one recognized me except for perhaps Giovanni and Dr. Gray…Of course, being a rare Pokémon inside of a group of Pokémon thieves' hideout would have its disadvantages, but at least I'd be able to defend myself.

"Hey! Look at all of those Pokémon!" James announced.

I looked up and saw none other than Jessie, James and Meowth, all staring at us.

"Zzarrrrd…" Charizard growled.

_'I don't like those guys…'_

Neither do I, but we're gonna have to put up with them okay? I said to only them.

"Persian?"

_'What do you mean?'_

_ _

You'll see…

"Hey! I recognize all of dose Pokémon!" Meowth said suddenly.

"Hey…So do I!" Jessie said.

"Yeah! That's that Charizard that used to belong to the boss after we stole it from that kid, and that Pikachu is definitely the twerp's."

"Dat's da boss's Persian…and the Drowzee belongs to da twerp…" Meowth hissed.

"…What about that other thing?" Jessie asked.

_Thing?_

_ _

"Uh…Hey! It's dat little white cat thingy that saved us from dat other big…mean………"

I noticed that my comrades were staring at me…not to mention everyone else in the room…I cleared my throat.

"Mew, mew mew?" I asked.

_'Excuse me, but do you know where Dr. Gray is?'_

_ _

"Pika!?"

_'What are you doing!?'_

_ _

Just trust me!

"Pikachu……" Pikachu said worriedly.

_'I don't know if that's a good idea……'_

_ _

I didn't know if Pikachu was talking about asking about Dr. Gray or trusting me, and I decided it was best not to find out.

"Dr. Gray?" Meowth asked, "Ya mean dat looney they brought in here a while ago…?"

"Mew…Mew, mew…" I said nervously.

_'Uh…Yes, that's probably him…'_

_ _

"We're not allowed to tell anyone dat information," Meowth declared, crossing its arms.

"Persian! Perrr…"

_'Tell us, Meowth! Or else…'_

_ _

"Is dat a threat?" Meowth asked snidely, "I'm sure you realize that I've got a much better threat dan you guys could ever come up with."

"Mew mew!?"

_'And what's that!?'_

_ _

"I'll tell da boss dat you guys are here. I'm sure you'd all enjoy dat…"

"Um, Meowth…Aren't we supposed to tell him anyway?" Jessie asked.

"Shhh!" Meowth shushed her.

"Mew…mewmew…Mew."

_'Thanks, but no thanks…We've gotta get going.'_

_ _

"You ain't goin' anywhere!" Meowth screeched, "I'm tellin' da boss right now!"

"Yes sir!" James said. He then ran off down the hallway…towards the boss's office.

…We're in trouble… I commented.

No kidding, Taper agreed.

"Persian?" Persian asked, "Perrrsiann…Persian."

_'Trouble? Have you forgotten who I am? I know a way.'_

_ _

"Mew?"

_'You do?'_

_ _

"Perrrsiann…Persiann."

_'This is my old hunting ground…I'll track down that mouse.'_

_ _

"Pika?!"

_'What?!'_

_ _

"Persian."

_'No offense.'_

_ _

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said grudgingly.

_'I sure hope not…!'_

_ _

"You're not getting anywhere!!" Meowth interrupted.

"Charizard!?" Charizard growled, stepping forward.

_'Is that a threat!?'_

_ _

Meowth slowly stared up at the giant fire lizard. Charizard could've stepped on it accidentally and won a battle.

"Uhhhh…" Meowth quavered, "Dat's…a…"

"Arbok! Go!"

"Arrrrbok!" Arbok cried as it was released from it's Pokéball.

Does she think Arbok can beat Charizard? I asked in amazement.

No… Taper replied.

"Lickitung, you too!"

Ha! This'll be too easy! Charizard! Flamethrower! I called.

Charizard glanced back at me.

"Charizarrdd…?" it asked.

_'Do you still think you're my trainer…?'_

_ _

Huh…?

"Arbok! Bite attack!" Jessie ordered.

While Arbok and Lickitung were getting ready to attack, Meowth backed off to a safe spot.

Charizard whirled around and Slashed at Arbok before it could get too close, then grabbed it, spun around, and threw it into Lickitung. The two of them slammed into the far wall and landed heavily on top of Meowth.

"Oww…" it groaned.

"That…was a quick round…" Jessie noted.

"Charizard!" a voice called from down the hall.

_Oh no…Not him……_

_ _

I backed up slowly, then hid behind Pikachu…

"Pik?"

_'Ash?'_

_ _

Shh…

…Now you're just being silly… Taper chuckled.

I glared at it, and it smiled.

It was Giovanni who had spoken to Charizard, and he entered the lobby casually, followed by a happily cowering James.

"I see you've returned…" Giovanni said with a nod, "That means…your master must not be too far behind you…"

"Zard?!" Charizard snorted.

_'Master?!'_

_ _

_What does _that_ mean…?_

_ _

Giovanni scanned the room. In a few seconds, his gaze fell on me.

"Ashura…" he whispered.

I noticed that Jessie, James and Meowth were staring at him as if he had gone nuts.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said in annoyance.

_'Stop hiding behind me.'_

_ _

I resigned to stop hiding…

Giovanni straightened up and smiled…an unusual occurrence…

"I knew you would come back, Ash…Changed your mind?"

The three Rockets looked from him to me and back again. Now they _really_ thought he was out of his mind.

"Uh…Excuse me…sir……" Jessie laughed nervously, "but did you just call that…eh…Pokémon there……Ash??"

There was no point in hiding it anymore……

That's right. He did, I told them.

Their faces turned pure white. They clung to each other as if there was a ghost in the room…Heh…Maybe there was……

_This could get interesting…_ I realized.

My name is Ashura…but you know me better as Ash… I said, trying to use a mystical tone of voice.

"How come…I can hear the twerp……but I can't see it?" Jessie asked.

"And…how come I'm hearing him in my head?" James added.

"You nitwits! He's standing right there!" Giovanni said, pointing at me.

I decided to have some fun with this…I floated up about half a foot and looked at them questioningly.

"Mew?"

_'Who, me?'_

_ _

"Eek!" James cried, holding Jessie tightly.

"That…That thing's not Ash…" Jessie stammered, "Ash……isn't that thing!"

Wow. Any other brilliant statements, Jess?

"Oooh!" she cried, hugging James as tight as she could.

"You idiots! Can't you see he's pulling a prank on you?" Giovanni asked.

"No!" they all replied vigorously.

Giovanni groaned in disgust.

"Nevermind then……Ash! Have you decided to rejoin us?"

Do you really need to ask? I retorted.

"I…didn't think so…" he admitted, "Very well. You leave me no choice."

He held out another little control thingy and pushed one of the buttons. I heard a metallic scraping sound, and suddenly there was a loud crash behind me. I whirled around to see that one of those metal drop-down doors was covering the exit. I grinned and turned back to Giovanni.

You think a little wall can stop us!? I asked.

"You didn't come here so you could leave," Giovanni pointed out.

Uh……Okay, you've got a point there……

"Perrrrsiann…" Persian said.

_'Might as well spit it out…'_

_ _

…Where's Dr. Gray? I asked.

"Dr….Gray?" Giovanni asked curiously, "Why do you care…?"

He's not at his house-

"Of course he's not. That's not even his house you know. I had him brought back here so we could squeeze some information out of him…He was somewhat helpful…However, as of right now, there is no real use for him…"

So where is he? I asked impatiently.

"Oh, he's……around…"

Persian growled.

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot…Persian here knows where he is, don't you?"

"Siannn…"

_'Of course…'_

_ _

Where is he, Persian? I asked.

"Siiiann…Perrr…"

_'The same place he puts all prisoners……'_

_ _

Prisoners!?

I tried to picture a prison run by Team Rocket……It was hard at first…then I remembered how had I first met this guy…………

Where…do you guys keep prisoners…? I asked.

"…Prisoners?" Giovanni asked. He started chuckling. "I guess you could call them that……We don't usually have too many………Would you like to join them…?"

Would I like to……? I repeated, thinking over what he had said.

_Oh yeah!_

_ _

Yeah right! I said.

"Ha…"

Why do you keep asking me anyway!? I asked.

"You'd make a welcome addition to Team Rocket. No one else has ever been able to successfully steal _any_ of my Pokémon, let alone every single one. Not only that, but you're a well-known Pokémon Master…You have power and skill…and…you just happen to be an extremely rare Pokémon…Wouldn't you say those are some good reasons?"

Uh…

He had overwhelmed me with so many compliments, that I wasn't sure how to react.

"So, what do you say? Come back?"

Uh…No! Never! We're getting Dr. Gray, and then we're leaving! Right guys!?

"Chhar!"

"Perrsiiiian!"

"Pika!"

As you wish… Taper smiled at me.

"Hm…That's what you want to believe…Jessie, James, get them!"

"Uh…I would…" Jessie began, "but you see…uh…both of my Pokémon were knocked out by that Charizard…"

"Charizard?"

He smirked at Charizard.

"Well…It's looks like you're getting along nicely with your new…old…trainer…"

"Zard!?"

_'What!?'_

_ _

"Well, aren't you?" he asked quizzically.

"Irrrr…"

Just say yes, Charizard! I hissed.

"……………Char."

_'……………No.'_

_ _

_Charizard!_

"Persian…"

_'Uh oh…'_

_ _

"You ready to come back?" Giovanni asked.

I turned so I was facing Charizard.

What are you doing, Charizard!?

"Char…iz…….zardd…"

_'…I shouldn't have come here…'_

_ _

Yeah? Well I shouldn't have either! But I did, and so did you, and we can't change that!

Charizard looked down at me…I could feel……it had mixed feelings…It wasn't sure what to do……

_Why don't you know…?_

"Weezing! Victreebel!"

I spun around just in time to see Weezing and Victreebel emerge from their Pokéballs.

"You too, Meowth," Giovanni said.

"Meeowth?" Meowth asked in surprise.

Giovanni didn't even have to say anything. Meowth got ready to fight.

"Meowth! Look out!" Jessie cried.

Meowth glanced up to see Victreebel bearing down on it. It screeched and scrambled out of the way.

"Attack _them_!" James shouted, turning Victreebel so it was facing us.

A battle…?

"Zard!"

_'Ready!'_

_ _

"Pika…!"

_'Ready!'_

_ _

Persian crept back so it was standing next to me.

"Persian…persianper…"

_'Ash, we have to be careful. This is only one battle. We have to be ready to win the war…'_

_ _

…Huh?

"Persian! Persiaan…"

_'If we get too tired out by this one battle, we won't have enough energy to fight off all the Rockets that are going to come our way…'_

_ _

"Weezing! Smokescreen!"

"Weezing!"

Weezing released a cloud of smoke that irritated our vision and our breathing.

Pikachu! Thunderbolt! I said.

"Pika _CHU!!!_" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu's lightning ended up zapping just about everyone in the room, including me.

Watch where you're aiming Pikachu! I said.

"Chu!"

_'Sorry!'_

_ _

"Razor Leaf!"

Through the smoke, I saw about four or five spinning leaves heading straight for Persian.

"Mew!" I cried.

_'Watch out!'_

_ _

"Sian!"

Persian jumped over the first two, then ducked the third and swiped away the last one.

"Persiann…" it snarled.

_'I don't give in that easily…'_

_ _

"Tackle attack!"

I knew Weezing was going to hit me before it hit me, but I still didn't have enough time to do anything about it. I felt it slam into my side, and we both flew backwards and I ended up getting knocked into Charizard's stomach.

"Mew!"

_'Ow!'_

_ _

"Sludge attack!"

"Mew?"

The awful, smelly, poisonous sludge glopped over me, and I was suddenly struck with déjà vu…I ignored that and crawled to safety.

Charizard…use Flamethrower… I pleaded.

"Zard?"

_'Flamethrower?'_

_ _

Yes, Flamethrower…Now!

"…Charizard…"

_'…I don't think so…'_

_ _

What!?

Charizard rammed its head against Weezing, and it flew through the smoke.

_I wish Pidgeotto was here to get rid of the smoke……but Charizard has wings too…_

_ _

Charizard! See if you can't do anything about the smoke!

"TRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I heard Victreebel screech.

Charizard moved forward and let the vines smack it hard.Its tail swished back and forth angrily, and I had to move out of the way so I didn't get burnt. Charizard hit Victreebel with an Ember attack.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" it screamed in pain and anger.

"Acid!" James ordered.

Victreebel spat out an onslaught of stinging Acid that hit Charizard in the face. Charizard roared, and as I watched, the flame on its tail grew larger and larger…

_It's gonna use Rage…_

_ _

Persian attacked Victreebel with its Fury Swipes, and Pikachu continued to zap Weezing…but I knew that Charizard was going to end this battle quickly…and not necessarily for the better…

Charizard breathed out a huge Fire Blast that demolished everything in its path. Giovanni ran…

I remembered what had happened when I had met Jessie and James for the first time…James had had Koffing use Smokescreen…but Pikachu and I had made sure that we won, because Pikachu used a super-powerful Thundershock that had made the entire building explode……I didn't want to think about what a Fire Blast could do……

Taper! Teleport!! I called out.

What!?

NOW! I shrieked.

I tried to help get everyone out of there, but we were too late…

"Weezing! Don't do it!" I heard James cry.

The next thing I heard was the sound of a bomb…It was right next to me. It was surrounding me…and all of us…Then the heat came…and the fire……


	2. Burnt

Chapter 2

"Burnt"

"Squirtle! Squirtle, squirtle!"

_'Ash! Ash, wake up!'_

_ _

"Pikachu…"

_'Wake up, Ash…'_

_ _

I tried to open my eyes, but just the tiniest bit of motion created such a terrible pain…I whimpered softly…

"Pikapi?"

_'Are you okay?'_

_ _

…It hurts…

"Pika?"

_'Ash?'_

_ _

I felt something cool flow over my back and down my sides…I relished that feeling, although it only felt good for a short while…

"…Bulbasaur?"

_'…Is he gonna be okay?'_

_ _

"Pikachu…"

_'I hope so…'_

_ _

"Squirtle? Squirtsquirt?"

_'Ash? Are you awake?'_

_ _

I think so…

"Ba…"

_'What…?'_

_ _

"Pikachu?"

_'Can you move?'_

_ _

……No.

"Ka!?"

_'What!?'_

_ _

If I try to…it hurts……

"Pikachu……"

_ _

…Better not move then.

I tried once more to open my eyes. I tried to ignore the pain as my vision gradually became clearer…

"Pikapi!?"

_'Ash!?'_

_ _

I could see Pikachu, Taper, and Bulbasaur directly in front of me. Behind them were Persian, Pidgeotto, and Sandslash…I couldn't see anything else very clearly…Just keeping my eyes open was tiring…

Where are we? I asked.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur replied.

_'In the woods.'_

_ _

"Drrowzee, droww…" Taper added.

_'I made sure we went someplace where no humans could find us.'_

_ _

I turned my head. I could feel my skin crack from the movement, but I wanted to see everything else…

To my right, Charizard was lying on the ground. The flame on its tail was still burning, but it was slightly smaller than usual…It had its head hidden behind its wing. Kingler and Muk were looking after it.

I dropped my head onto the ground. I had gotten tired of holding it up…I closed my eyes.

What happened…?

"Squirtle, squirtle……"

_'The whole place blew up……'_

_ _

That was what I was expecting to hear…

How'd we get out here?

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said, "Pikapikaaa…

_'You teleported most of us out of there……but you weren't fast enough to get out before it blew up…'_

_ _

Was it just me?

"Pikachu…Pikapikachu…Kachu…"

_'No…You were just hurt very badly…Charizard too…'_

_ _

Persian wasn't doing so good either, Taper said.

…Pikachu? How did you…?

"Kachuuu…"

_'Just got lucky, I guess…'_

_ _

"Squirtsquirt…Squirtletle?"

_'We didn't wanna try a Pokémon Center before you woke up…What about now?'_

_ _

Pokémon Center?!

I tried to get myself into a sitting position, but I only ended up hurting myself even more.

…I'm not going to a Pokémon Center… I said.

"Bulbasaur! Bulbabulbasaur…"

_'But you should, Ash! That isn't a normal wound…'_

_ _

What do you mean?

"Bul……Bulbasaur, bulbabulbasaur……"

_'Well……Normally, it's very hard for a Pokémon to become poisoned and burnt at the same time……'_

_ _

What…?

"Pikachu…"

_'You should go, Ash…'_

_ _

"Squirtle, squirt."

_'Charizard too.'_

_ _

…We're going to Pallet.

"Pik!?"

"Squirtle?"

What are you doing, Ash!?

I never wanted to save Dr. Gray in the first place……I just want to go home……

"Pikapii…"

_'But Ash…'_

_ _

So can we?

……I guess we can……

I felt the now-familiar Teleportation aura surround me, and that time, I didn't have to do any of the work.

***

Not too surprisingly, Brock, Misty, Billie, and Richie were staying at my house…As soon as Mom saw me, she rushed me off to get washed up, treated, and properly rested. No one else had any idea how relieved I was to have someone start bossing me around again…I had started to miss it while I was staying with Mewtwo…While she was doing that, she also told Charizard to go to Professor Oak's right away so it could get a proper treatment. I think Brock helped out the rest of the Pokémon.

…It felt good to be in my own bed, even if it was a little bigger than I remembered it……

"Ash, how could you let this happen?" Mom asked, as she continued to rub my skin to help it heal faster.

I didn't do it on purpose, I reminded her.

"I know that……but you really should be more careful……If it had been any worse, I don't think you would be here right now……"

……I've been through worse, Mom…

"But how much more can you take, Ash? Think about that before you get yourself into these dangerous situations……I don't want to lose you…"

…You won't……I promise… I told her.

I was serious about the last part……Mewtwo had told me about the average lifespan of a Mew……It said Mews could live for centuries……and then some……It was kind of scary, really…

There was a gentle tapping at the door, and an orange-haired head peeked in.

"…Mrs. Ketchum?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" Mom asked.

Misty let herself in the room. Behind her were Billie, Richie, and Pikachu. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Richie asked.

Yeah… I said.

I don't think they believed me……

"Taper told us what happened……" Misty said.

"Pikapi!?"

_'Ash!'_

_ _

Pikachu jumped onto my bed and looked at me.

"Pikapi, kachu?" it asked.

_'Are you sure you're okay?'_

_ _

Yeah…I'm fine, I said.

"Chu…"

_'If you say so…'_

_ _

"Ash…have you…seen yourself yet?" Richie asked.

No… I said.

"That explains it," Billie concluded.

Huh? Why? Explains what?

"Well, Ash…You don't look good _at all_," Misty told me.

"All right. That's enough now," Mom said, "Time for you to go. Ash needs his rest. Bye…"

They reluctantly turned and left.

What was that for? I asked.

"You don't need them telling you how bad you look……It's not good for your health."

……Let me see… I said quietly.

"Ash……"

Let me see!

"Pika…"

_'Ash…'_

_ _

I knew she didn't want to, but she picked me up and brought me to the mirror in my room so I could get a good look at myself.

I immediately understood why she hadn't wanted to show me……I didn't look at all like myself……What hadn't blackened by fire was brown or red or pink…It wasn't the normal Mew pink either. It was the pink that you see when you open up a scab that had been on the brink of healing before it was interrupted. Most of the non-black portions were red though, where irritated burns had started to bleed…The only part of me that was its normal color were my eyes…

"You see?" Mom asked, "That's why I didn't want them talking to you like that…"

"…Mew…"

"Come on now. You're going to get some sleep now. This will take time to heal, and it's not going to do any good to have you wandering around out of bed."

"………mew…"

_'………okay…'_

_ _

Mom put me back in bed.

"Get some sleep, okay?" she said.

"Mew…"

_'Yes, Mom…'_

_ _

"Good…I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mew…"

_'Okay…'_

_ _

She left my room and closed the door behind her.

"…Pikachu?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

…………Yeah?

"Pikachu, ka…"

_'Get better soon, okay?'_

_ _

…Sure will…


	3. Ketchup And Mayonnaise

Chapter 3

"Ketchup And Mayonnaise"

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Who's there?'_

_ _

_'Where are you, Ashura?'_

_ _

_'Uh…Who are you?'_

_ _

_'Where are you?'_

_ _

_'…I asked first!'_

_ _

_'……You truly believe you are a human…?'_

_ _

_'I am.'_

_ _

_'…Poor Ashura……'_

_ _

_'What are you talking about!? Who are you, anyway!?'_

_ _

_'…Poor, poor Ashura……'_

_ _

_'Stop calling me that!'_

_ _

_'Dear Ashura…Do not yell……'_

_ _

_'I can yell if I want to!! Who are you!!?'_

_ _

_'…I will speak to you again…Goodbye, Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Wait a second! You didn't even tell me who you are!!'_

_ _

_… …_

_ _

***

It took a while to recover enough to satisfy Mom. She wouldn't let me leave the bed until she was completely sure that I was okay. I guess that's what mothers are for, huh?

…I didn't tell anyone about that strange dream. I felt it was best if they didn't know.

I worked on Transforming into myself. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to challenge the Elite if they knew that I was Pokémon…I could never completely get rid of the pain, and it was very exhausting…but that was another thing I hid…I wanted them to keep their faith in me…They wouldn't trust me to battle the Elite Four if I could barely keep myself as me…

I trained my Pokémon too. I knew I would only be able to bring six with me, but I trained all of them…Even Charizard let me train it…

The others had told me what had happened to it in the explosion. The combination of the Acid on its face and the fire that it had created had burned away a lot of its skin. They said the same thing had happened to me, only I had been covered entirely in sludge, not just my face…I think we both looked a lot better after we had been given time to recover.

Because I didn't want too many people knowing about my true form, whenever I left the house, I made myself Transform. I did all of the training outside, so I could get more used to Transforming for a long time…As time passed, I began to pray that the battles against the Elite would last less than twenty minutes…

***

"Asha!!"

_Asha…?_

_ _

I only knew one person in the world who called me Asha…

I looked up. A young, brown-haired girl was leaning over the fence, grinning at me.

"Mayo!" I said in greeting.

"Pika?"

_'Mayo?'_

_ _

"Yeah."

Mayo laughed and climbed over.

"Well, Asha, it looks like you've got yourself a lotta Pokémon!" she said.

"That's for sure…"

She looked around at all of them.

"…And you became a Pokémon Master…"

"Uh-huh…"

"…So……did you have fun?"

"Sure did."

"………That's good…"

"…Something wrong, Mayo?"

"……Asha, do have any idea how _boring_ it was without you and Gary around!?"

"Well, uh…"

"There wasn't anyone around to bother! And you weren't there to keep me company…!"

"Mayo…"

"_And-_"

"Mayo……"

"-when you _did_ come back, you didn't even come over to say hi!! What kind of friend's that!?"

"Mayo, I-"

"Asha! Why didn't you tell me you were here!!? I had to find out from Grandpa, of all people!"

"Eh heh…"

"…Well…Anyway, I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too."

That's when I started to worry about something completely different.

_I'm gonna have to change back soon……What's Mayo gonna say when she finds out…?_

_ _

_…Does she have to find out…?_

"Uh…Mayo…I'm kinda in the middle of something right now……Do you think maybe you could come by later…?"

"What!? You're too busy for me!?"

"Well, uh…Not…um……Well, I'm just about done training for the day, and after I'm done, I……usually like to take a rest before I do anything else."

_There. That's not too far from the truth……_

_ _

"…Oh……I see……I get it. You don't need to hide it from me, Asha. I understand…"

"Huh? Hide what?" I asked honestly.

_There's no way she could know about……Right?_

_ _

"Quit it, Asha. I know what's going on."

"…You do??"

"Oh yeah…You left Pallet, off to become a Pokémon Master……You left all by yourself…You come back after a year, and guess what? You _are_ a Pokémon Master…A big shot…I'm just not worth your time anymore……I guess I'll go home now……"

She hung her head and started shuffling back to the fence.

"Wait a sec, Mayo!!" I cried.

She stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"Umm……You have got it _all_ wrong…I………"

"Uh-huh…?"

"Ummmm………There's…uh………Ummmmmmm……"

"What is it, Asha?"

"Uhm…Do you think you could come back later…? I have to think about exactly how I want to tell you this……uh………I don't want to……shock you…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me now, so I don't have to try to figure it out in the meantime?"

_…That's probably a good idea……_

_ _

_…Wait a second, I can't tell her…She……_

_ _

_……She's my friend. I can trust her……I _know_ I can!_

"Mayo…Come with me…" I said quietly.

She nodded and followed me into the house.

Before I let us in, I had to make sure that no one was around. I didn't want anyone else to know what I was about to do until they had to.

"Pikapi!?"

_'What are you doing!?'_

_ _

"Pikachu……Everyone…You stay here and keep on training, okay? I'll be right back."

"Pika…chu…"

_'Okay…I guess…'_

_ _

It might not have been a good idea to leave all of them out there by themselves, but Team Rocket had other troubles at the moment, and I was certain that my Pokémon could take care of themselves.

…We ended up in the "study", the least used room in the entire house…It was full of books…Most of them were about gardening and Pokémon. Dad had……

***

……Before he left…he had left a lot of Pokémon stuff here so that I would be well educated before I began Pokémon training……A lot of good that did me……

…No, the real reason it didn't do me any good was because I was too lazy to read through them all……

…There were a lot of potted plants in the study…Mom liked to keep the place "lively" by putting a lot of living things there……I never fully understood her logic, but then again, I never really needed too…

……Of course, I couldn't get away with living in that house without helping her take care of the plants……She said she'd always liked plants…the same way that I had always liked Pokémon…I guess we kind of rubbed off on each other, because now she has Mimey……and Bulbasaur's one of my strongest Pokémon…

……I had _never_ imagined that I would actually _become_ a Pokémon. Sure, I had wondered what it might be like, but I wanted to stay human so I could train them……Now, I couldn't help but wonder if my dream was over already…

***

"…Asha? You okay?"

"Uhh…Yeah…I'm okay……"

I tried to ignore the nostalgia in that room………Before I had actually met him……my dad had been my hero………

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sure………" I took a deep breath, "……Okay……Um…Mayo? I have to tell…er……"

"Yeah, I know. That's what you said."

"No. I mean………I can't just tell you. I have to show you, otherwise, you won't believe me."

"Asha! Why wouldn't I believe you?" she asked indignantly.

"Quiet!" I hissed, "Now……uh…well……This is different……Okay……um…have you ever heard of a Mew?"

"A Mew?"

"Yeah. Well, have you?"

"Ummm……I……don't think so……………Wait! Yes I have! I read about it in one of Grandpa's books! It was…a fairy tale I think……um…Something like 'The Legend Of Mew', or something like that……It was an interesting story……Too bad it's not real."

_The Legend Of Mew…?_

_ _

(A/N: No, this is not an ad for "The Legend Of Mew". I am assuming that you have already read it, if you're reading this fic! *^_~*)

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Oh um……It said something about……uh…It's hard to remember. It's been a while, but……I think it said something about humans and Mews used to be the same, or something like that…? It was kinda weird…"

She continued on about some other Pokémon, but only one part stuck in my mind.

_Humans and Mews……the _same_!!?_

_ _

I realized that Mayo had unwittingly hit on something big…

"Mayo…" I said in a hushed tone, "that was no fairy tale……"

"Huh!?"

I'll prove it to you…

"What…!? _Asha_!!!?"

I transformed right in front of her. I couldn't put it off any longer, anyway…I would start to get dizzy……When I was done, I looked up to see her staring wide-eyed at me. She knelt down, keeping the same expression on her face.

"Asha…?" she asked in wonder, "Is that really _you_…?"

Yeah…This is me, Mayo…

"How…!?"

…It's a really long story……Maybe I'll tell it to you sometime……but right now, you have to promise not to tell _anybody_! Not your friends, not your family……No one. Got it?

"Sure, Asha……" She grinned, "They'd probably just think I'm crazy, anyway!"

I laughed. Probably…Who knows? Maybe we _are_ crazy!

"Well, _you_ may be, but until just a moment ago, I was perfectly sane!"

That's what you _think_!!

We both started laughing. After a whole year apart, we were still friends……That was a nice feeling…

***

Sooner or later, Mom came in the room to see what was making all that "weird noise". She sure was surprised to see us! I ended up having to tell Mayo who already knew about…my new shape.

"…Asha, you want to go over to Grandpa's lab tomorrow and see if I can find that book again?"

Sure. That'd be good.

"Okay……I guess I'll see you tomorrow…Bye Asha! Luv ya!"

I laughed nervously. You too…

_I hope no one else heard that…_

_ _

Mom smiled and left the room, leaving me alone…or so I thought…

_ _

"Ash!!?"

_Too late._

I turned around slowly.

…Hi…Misty…

"Ash, who was that!!?"

Um…That was Mayo…I mean…uh……May…Oak…

"May…_Oak_!?" she asked incredulously.

Uh-huh… I nodded.

"…As in…related to Gary!?"

Uh-huh……

"……What was that last part about!?"

Um……the love part?

"Yeah! That!"

Ummmm………She's my friend, Misty……I've known her for a long time……"

"…How long?"

Uhhh…Since I was in kindergarten, I guess…

"……You know each other really well?"

Uh-huh…

"…………How well?"

_…Why does she keep asking all these weird questions……?_

_ _

_……………………………um…_

_ _

………Misty?

"What?"

…………She…………She was my only real friend before I met Pikachu………We're like brother and sister………

"Who's the brother and who's the sister?" Misty asked sarcastically.

I didn't worry about that comment. She wasn't in a good mood……and………I was afraid that I knew why…………

I have to go bring my Pokémon back inside…

"Yeah. You go do that."

Okay……

I hope she's not mad at me…

(A/N: Okay, I have no idea how old May is "supposed" to be, because she was never in the anime, and I've never looked at the comics, so don't get all upset if I'm wrong. The Asha/Mayo relationship will be explained more in the next chapter. Tat's all! *^_^*)


	4. A Fairy Tale

Chapter 4

"A Fairy Tale"

Mayo…er, May, I guess…had been like a sister to me when I was growing up. I didn't have any other siblings, and she didn't particularly care for hers, so it was fun to pretend that we were brother and sister…Sometimes, we even forgot that we weren't…

…Gary hated that, of course……I was supposed to be _his_ friend…not Mayo's…Mayo was supposed to be the annoying little sister of the best friend, but…I liked her. I tried to get all three of us to do stuff together, but the two of them just couldn't get along…

I wanted to be friends with both of them…I tried to take turns siding with each of them, but that just made them both mad at me…I guess it all came down to me feeling sorrier for Mayo than I did for Gary……

…It didn't happen suddenly. I was still good friends with Gary while it was just the two of us, but whenever Mayo came into the scene……I guess it was my fault that Gary hates me now…but I had to choose between them……

…Gary and I hadn't been an unlikely pair……We both loved Pokémon, and we got into a lot of trouble together because of that………It was the fact that Mayo and I had gotten along so well was what was surprising.

It was when we first met that we got the nicknames Asha and Mayo. After Gary had briefly introduced us then begged her to go away, she refused to call me anything but Asha. After a long time of trying to convince her that my name was Ash and that Asha was a girly name (which is one of the reasons why I don't like "Ashura"), I gave up and decided to fight fire with fire. That's how I came up with Mayo. We'd never addressed each other as anything else since…

***

I went to bed that night feeling a little awkward……Misty and Billie had been giving me strange looks ever since Mayo left…They also refused to talk to me…Kind of freaky…__

***

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Not you again.'_

_ _

_'Why don't you like me?'_

_ _

_'You won't tell me who you are!'_

_ _

_'You'll find out when the time is right, Ashura.'_

_ _

_'Quit calling me Ashura!'_

_ _

_'But isn't that your name?'_

_ _

_'That doesn't mean you have to call me that!'_

_ _

_'Would you rather I called you…Asha?'_

_ _

_'What!? Only Mayo can call me Asha!'_

_ _

_'Only Mayo………your friend…'_

_ _

_'No, she's May. She only lets me call her Mayo.'_

_ _

_'…Only you…'_

__

_'That's right……'_

_ _

_'…Poor Ashura……'_

_ _

_'Not again…'_

_ _

_'……Poor, dear Ashura…'_

_ _

_'I wish you would stop……'_

_ _

_'Poor, poor Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Stop it, will you? Why do you keep bothering me?'_

_ _

_'…I'm just making sure you don't forget what you are……'_

_ _

_'……What are you talking about?'_

_ _

_'I think that's enough for one night, Ashura. Goodbye…'_

_ _

_'No, wait! I'm not done with you yet!…..Hello?…Answer me!! Who are you!?'_

_ _

_……_

_ _

***

I woke up early somehow…Earlier than usual, at least. I'm not a morning person…although Pikachu thinks I am…

After breakfast, which went fast, like always, I announced that I was going to Professor Oak's for a while. Pikachu volunteered to come with me, and so did Brock, but I only let Pikachu come.

I met Mayo at the same place we had always met before. It was halfway between our houses, and close to the center of town. That's not really saying much though. Pallet isn't exactly the biggest town in the world…

"Hey, Asha!" Mayo called.

"Hey, Mayo!" I replied.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

"Sure."

We started walking to Professor Oak's. Pikachu was riding on my shoulder, as usual…Well, what used to be usual, I guess…

"I like your Pikachu," Mayo said.

"Thanks."

"……It's really strong, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"…Do you think while we're over there, I can ask Grandpa if he'll give me a starter Pokémon?"

"…I guess so."

"…You okay, Asha?"

"Uh-huh……"

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"…We're almost there…You see it?"

"……Yeah…"

"…………I'll race you."

"You won't win!"

"Wanna bet!?"

I broke into a run. Mayo did too, and soon we were both sprinting up the hill to Professor Oak's lab. I kind of tripped on the way, and Mayo pulled ahead easily. When I caught up to her, I put my hand on the door.

"I win!" I shouted for no good reason.

Mayo laughed. "You weirdo! The winner is usually the one who gets to the finish line first!"

I just grinned.

_I can still make her laugh…_

_ _

One little thing was tugging at the back of my mind though…That hadn't been a very long or excruciating race…I shouldn't have been as tired as I was……I ignored it for the moment…

"…Do you think we should go in?" I asked, still grinning.

She just laughed some more.

"…Nitwit…That's what we came here for!"

Confident that at least one person still thought I was funny (when I was trying to be), I knocked on the door.

It took a while for him to answer it, but that was expected. It always took him a long time to get to the door. He has too many Pokémon around that keep him busy all the time.

"…Ash!…May!! What a pleasant surprise!"

_Yeah right…_

_ _

"Um…Hi Professor!" I said, "We were wondering if we could look at your uhh…"

"…books," Mayo finished for me.

"My books…?"

"Uh, yes. That's right. Umm…Pokémon books!"

"That's right. We want to look at your Pokémon books!" Mayo added.

"I just said that!" I whispered.

She only smiled.

"Hmm…If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were planning something against me……but…I'll believe you. You know where they are, I take it?"

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Yep!" Mayo agreed.

"Then go ahead."

"Thanks, Professor!" I said.

"You're the best, Grandpa!"

"…Gee, thank you, kids…"

We headed off to the cramped section of the building that housed all of his Pokémon books. I still can't understand how he fits all of those books into such a small area…

"…Okay, Asha!" Mayo declared, "Let's start looking!"

I looked around the room at all the different books.

"This could take hours!"

"…No……It's probably on one of the lower shelves, right? I'm not that tall, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Asha!!"

"I'm kidding!!" I protested, before she could hurt me.

"…Pikachu, you help too, okay?"

"Pikachu!"

_'Okay, Ash!'_

_ _

I closed the door, then transformed back to normal……

…Let's get started.

"Pika!"

_'Right!'_

_ _

"Right!"

***

It actually didn't take as long as I had expected. I think I have a stronger psychic sense when I'm a Mew, and that could have been part of the reason. It still wasn't an instant find though…It didn't occur to me to try to "sense" the book, at first…When I did try that, I still had some trouble. There were a lot of books in the room on evolution and the roles of humans. "The Legend Of Mew" was a short story, so it was harder to find……but it was the first book that I found that mentioned Mews at all.

All three of us read it together……It left me with the shivers…

"…Wow…" Mayo commented, "…It makes a lot more sense now…"

Uh-huh…… I said dryly.

"No, really! When I first read it, I thought it was a fairy tale, so it was just kind of amusing…but now it really makes sense! And it explains why you evolved in the first place."

………It makes me sound special…

I felt like that wasn't a good thing, for some reason…I was scared…

"Yeah……You're really a rarity, you know?"

Uh-huh………

"Pikachu……"

_'Wow……'_

_ _

I was scared. I was seriously scared…

…Mayo………do you think there're other books on……Mews?

"It wouldn't hurt to look, would it?"

…………I sure hope not.


	5. Pokémon Of Myth And Legend

Chapter 5

"Pokémon Of Myth And Legend"

We found only one other book that had information on Mews. It was called "Pokémon of Myth and Legend". It was organized somewhat like a Pokédex, only it was in book form……The thing that scared me was that the book was over a two hundred-something years old, and Mews were already considered to be mythical back then……

The excerpt on Mews was near the back. There were some other Pokémon that I'd heard of before in there, like Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Gyarados, Eevee, Arcanine, Ninetales, Raichu, Poliwrath, Starmie…all of the stone evolutions, in fact…Except, it didn't mention anything about Clefairy, Jigglypuff, or Nidorans…There were also ones that I was completely unfamiliar with, like Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon…I did recognize one other one……Hou-oh…The bird I'd seen went I left Pallet……Pikachu recognized it too, even though the picture was a little different from the actual bird…

There was a lot of information in every Pokémon entry, so that made the book really thick.

…We're never gonna finish this in one sitting, I said.

"………You're probably right…" Mayo admitted.

"Pikachu…"

_'Yeah…'_

_ _

……Do you think he'll let us borrow this? I asked.

"Of course he will!" Mayo winked, "Come on. Let's go ask him!…And then we'll ask if I can get a starter Pokémon!"

A……Mayo, wouldn't it be better to ask for one thing at a time…?

"Oh, come on, Asha! He's my grandpa! He's not gonna let not have what I want."

…That was a very confusing sentence……I decided not to argue with it.

***

He let us keep the book…The only thing that was preventing us from leaving right away was Mayo's stubbornness.

"_Grandpa_! I _know_ I can handle a Pikachu! _Please_!?"

_Why does she want a Pikachu so badly, anyway…?_

_ _

"Pikachu……"

_'I'm getting bored……'_

_ _

…Yeah, me too…

"I'm sorry, May, but Ash only got his Pikachu on a special condition. If you-"

"Asha!! Tell Grandpa that I can handle a Pikachu!!"

_If it'll get us outta here……_

_ _

"…She can probably handle a Pikachu…"

"…Ash……" Professor Oak began.

"If she wants a Pikachu, I don't see why you can't give her one! Everyone else got a choice! Why can't she?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Kids these days………Alright, May. Come here."

He walked away from the table that we were all standing around and opened up a cabinet on the far wall. Inside were two Pokéballs.

"May, inside one of those Pokéballs is a Pikachu. I'm not going to tell you which one. You get to keep whichever one you choose."

She gulped and looked back and forth at the Pokéballs. I could tell that she really wanted the Pikachu……I tried to figure out for myself which one had a Pikachu in it…On the outside, they looked exactly the same, but on the inside……

Mayo picked up the one on the right.

…The Pikachu was in the one on the left.

Professor Oak smiled. "So May, why don't you show us all what Pokémon you got?"

"Um…Okay……uh……Let's see…um………Oh, I know! Poké…mon…go!"

She kind of half threw, half dropped the Pokéball. She couldn't really throw it without hitting someone. There was a brilliant flash of light, and we all saw a tiny brown Pokémon with big ears, a big tail, and a big, fluffy mane.

"Uhhh…What's that?" Mayo asked.

"That's an Eevee," Professor Oak told her, "It's known as the evolution Pokémon, because it has the ability to evolve into three different types of Pokémon using evolution stones."

Mayo stared at her new Pokémon. _Anyone_ could see how disappointed she was……except for Eevee.

"Eee!" it cried and jumped into her arms.

I gawked.

"Hey, why didn't you do that when _we_ first met, Pikachu?" I asked.

"Pikapika…"

_'I didn't like you.'_

_ _

"Grr…"

"Here, May," Professor Oak said, "A Pokédex and Pokéballs. You're now ready to start your journey."

"Uh…Thanks," she said, taking them from him.

"Eee!" Eevee sang.

"…Eevee really seems to like you, May," he said with a smile.

"Yeah……"

"So, let's get going?" I asked.

"Sure," Mayo said.

"Pikachu!"

"Eevee!"

***

Mayo went home with her new Eevee, and I went home with my new book……That amazed Mom…

"Ash! What's that!?" she asked when she saw me carrying it in the door.

I closed the door behind me, transformed, then fell to the ground because of the weight of the book.

…Um…It's a book, I answered.

"No, I know that, but……why do you have it?"

I'm gonna read it.

"Such a big one? Shouldn't you start on something smaller?"

Mom! I'm not _that_ dumb! I know how to read!

"Okay, Ash……"

That left me with the problem of getting the book into my room…I tried carrying it, both physically and mentally, but both ways were too tiring.

"Pikachu…ka?" Pikachu asked wearily.

_'Why don't you just Teleport it there?'_

_ _

…That's a good idea.

I Teleported the book there, then floated up to the second floor to make sure I had actually gotten it in the right place. Pikachu bounded up the stairs after me.

Amazingly enough, I did manage to get it in my room…It ended up disturbing several objects, but I was still very pleased with myself.

I sat down on the floor next to it and opened it up to the first page that talked about Mews. Pikachu sat next to me, and we read it together.

**Mew**

**Said to be the rarest Pokémon in the world. Many legends have aroused from tales of this mythical Pokémon. Most claim that the Mews are gifted with powers far beyond any Pokémon in the world, some say they are even more powerful than every other Pokémon combined. They were said to be the most versatile Pokémon in the world and were able to learn almost any attack.**

**It is agreed by most that Mews are a catlike creature, but some have said that Mews resemble humans even more. Most mythologists agree on the first theory.**

**In many legends, Mews were said to be abundant hundreds and hundreds of years ago, but they died out or disappeared for some reason. This has been proved false, as no fossil records have been found showing any sign of the existence of Mews at any time, thereby classifying them as mythical creatures.**

** **

_……I'm real……I know __I am……Mewtwo's real too…We couldn't exist if Mews were just a myth…_

_ _

**Mews are often portrayed as having a playful demeanor, but they are said to hold wisdom older than time itself and live longer than all else combined. They often help other creatures, rather than fight.**

** **

It went on like that for a while. A lot of it I knew to be true, and a lot of it, I knew had to be false. But there was so much more that I had never thought of before.

I didn't get very far the first time I read it…Pikachu got bored quickly and started amusing itself with the other things in my room, but I couldn't stop reading it. I read some parts over and over again, trying to make sense of it all.

Richie came in the room shortly. We were sharing. There weren't enough rooms in the house for everyone to have their own.

"Hi, Ash…" he said.

Uh-huh.

"Umm…What are you reading?"

…A book.

"Oh………um…What's it about?"

……………Nothing.

"Oh………So it's very interesting, huh?"

Yeah.

"………Do you know what time it is?"

…Nope.

"Oh……Well, I'm going to sleep……"

Good night.

"………Aren't you?"

No.

"Uhh………Do you mind if I turn off the light?"

No.

"Mmm……You're gonna stop reading?"

No.

"Uhh……How are you gonna see in the dark?"

I'll be okay.

"If you say so……"

He clicked off the light, then got into my bed. Since I wasn't hurt anymore, I had to let him have the bed. It was too big for me anyway, and besides, after sleeping in a cave, the floor of my room was a luxury.

It was still easy to read, even with the light off. That was one of the good things about being a Mew, night vision.

**There are many legends that deal with Mews. The first one covered here is simply called The Legend Of Mew. It's a commonly known fairy tale, with no basis on reality.**

** **

The version in this book was a little different from the one that Mayo and I had read in Professor Oak's lab, but the idea was still the same…I didn't appreciate the comment on how it had "no basis on reality".

_This guy's trying to make me sound like a freak!_

_ _

I knew that wasn't true. Whoever had written that book had no idea that over two centuries later, a real Mew would be reading it……

_……It's still making me sound like a freak…_

_ _

There were more "legends" and "myths", but they were all just short stories about nothing important. I wanted something that was actually useful……

****

…I don't remember falling asleep…but I guess I did……

***

_'Ashura……'_

_ _

_'Are you never gonna leave me alone?'_

_ _

_'Ashura……the Mew who reads…'_

_ _

_'And what's wrong with that!?'_

_ _

_'………You'll never find what you're looking for.'_

_ _

_'…That doesn't mean I can't try.'_

_ _

_'……You'll never find what you're looking for, in anything created by humans……'_

_ _

_'……What do you mean?'_

_ _

_'The humans know nothing. They would not know reality if it slapped them in the face. They cannot help you.'_

_ _

_'………So who can?'_

_ _

_'…I can…'_

_ _

_'Yeah right.'_

_ _

_'You don't believe me?'_

_ _

_'I still don't know who you are. You could just be a figment of my imagination…'_

_ _

_'I am not.'_

_ _

_'Then who are you?'_

_ _

_'………Ashura……'_

_ _

_'That's not who you are!'_

_ _

_'No……I didn't say that…'_

_ _

_'What!? Then what were you-!?'_

_ _

_'Shh……Just calm down, Ashura.'_

_ _

_'No!! I refuse to-'_

_ _

_'Do not waste your energy, Ashura……You'll need it.'_

_ _

_'I know that!'_

_ _

_'But you don't understand what I'm telling you.'_

_ _

_'Uh…No. I don't.'_

_ _

_'………You will soon see…'_

_ _

_'…How soon is soon…?'_

_ _

……


	6. Eons

Chapter 6

"Eons"

"…Ash? Are you awake?"

"Mmmm…"

"…What time did you go to bed?"

"Mmmew……"

"…Pikapi?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

I dunno… I said finally.

I still hadn't bothered opening my eyes. I was tired. I wanted to sleep!

"Um…I guess…I'll leave you, huh?" Richie said finally.

Guess so… I mumbled.

"Okay…See you later, Ash."

"Pikachu."

_'See ya.'_

_ _

…Pikachu?

"Pikachu!"

_'I'm hungry!'_

_ _

Oh……

I put my head back down and fell asleep again.

***

"Ash! Wake up!!"

I jumped into wakefulness. I looked up to see Misty glaring at me from the doorway.

"That May girl is here. She wants to see you."

Oh……um……I'm kinda…

"Sleeping. Yeah. I know…Ash, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Umm……No?

"It's eleven o' clock. Now wake up!"

It's only eleven…?

"Ash!!"

Okay, okay…I'm awake… I said.

I sat up, and saw that I had been sleeping on the book……

"……Is that what kept you up all night?" Misty asked.

Guess so……

"…A book?"

Yeah.

"…_You_…?"

Wha…Yeah, me!! _I know how to read_!!

"Geez…Maybe you should get some more sleep……Well, I guess you can't do that, huh? Don't want to keep May waiting…"

Huh…?

I was too late. She had already left.

_What is _with_ her?_

_ _

I glanced down at the book again.

_'You'll never find what you're looking for'………How does that…person……know what I'm looking for, anyway…?_

_ _

I picked up the book, somehow, and brought it downstairs with me. Mayo was sitting on the couch, with Eevee in her lap.

Hi, Mayo, I said wearily.

I then sat myself down on the couch next to her, set the book beside me, and almost dozed off.

"…Looks like _somebody_ didn't get enough sleep…" she commented.

"Eev!"

_'Right!'_

_ _

…………What?

"Uh……Nevermind."

……Oh……Okay……

"………When did you go to bed?" she asked.

………What?

"Asha!"

What!?

"Uh……Nevermind……"

…Nevermind what?

"…………I was gonna ask you if you would help me start training Eevee, but………I guess now's not a good time?"

……Huh?

"…That answers my question……"

She eyed the book then picked it up and flipped through it.

"……Is this what kept you up all night?" she asked.

…Didn't you already ask that?

"No."

……I thought you did……

"…That was me."

I looked up. Misty was walking through the room.

…Misty?

"…What?"

There was something I needed to talk to her about……if only I could remember what it was……

Uh………

"………What are you guys doing, anyway?" Misty asked.

Um……What _are_ we doing? I asked Mayo.

"Oh…um……I need some pointers on how to raise Eevee…It can evolve lots of different ways, right?…Which one is best?"

"Oh that's easy!" Misty replied, "Vaporeon's the best!"

You're just saying that because you like water Pokémon!

"Well……"

"……I think I want to evolve it into a Jolteon…but……"

…Why a Jolteon?

"Well……Electric Pokémon are really strong, right? I want Eevee to become as strong as your Pikachu, so Jolteon's the way to go, right?"

……It is if you want an electric Pokémon…

"……What about Flareon?" Misty asked.

"Flareon…?……I thought you liked water Pokémon…"

"I do! Um……Right, Ash?"

Yeah………Hey, Mayo, those aren't the only choices, you know…

"Huh?"

There's more. I found them in this book!

I took the book back from Mayo and started looking for those Pokémon again.

"…What's that book about, Ash?" Misty asked.

Uh…It's called "Pokémon Of Myth And Legend"…

"And………You're going to believe what it says about Eevee evolutions?"

………Yes.

"Are you sure that's a good-?"

Here they are!

I made sure Mayo could see. Misty was too far away though…

Misty, come here!

"Um……Okay…"

I showed both of them the Pokémon in the book.

There they are. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and eon. They're all supposedly "mythical" Pokémon.

"Wow……Vaporeon, too?" Misty asked.

_Are you blind!?_

_ _

Yeah. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon…I just said that.

"…What elements are those other two?" Mayo asked.

Um……It says that Espeon is a psychic type…..and Umbreon is a……um……a dark type…

"I've never heard of a dark type before…" Misty said.

Me neither…Maybe that one really is mythical……but I think Espeon is real…

"What are you talking about, Ash? What makes you so sure?"

Well……This book says Gyarados isn't real, Starmie isn't real, Raichu isn't real, Moltres isn't real, Ninetales isn't real, Eevee isn't real……and it says that Mews aren't real…………If those aren't some good reasons, then……

"I guess……those _are_ some good reasons……" Misty admitted.

"………Do you think Espeon would be a good choice?" Mayo asked.

I dunno…It's really up to you and Eevee to decide………Just remember that before you decide what to do, you should really ask Eevee what it thinks…It's decisions are even more important than yours……When I was thinking about evolving Pikachu, I asked it first, and it said it didn't want to, but if it had wanted to, I would have let it…You should do the same for Eevee. Let it decide what it wants to do…

Mayo was silent for a moment. She looked down at the Eevee in her lap and started petting it gently.

Misty smiled at me.

"The funny thing is, you knew that even before you became a Pokémon yourself…"

……That's not funny……No one asked _me_ if I wanted to evolve……

"…You couldn't have evolved if you didn't want to, right? Just like Bulbasaur."

"………What was it like?" Mayo asked quietly.

Huh?

"…To evolve…?"

Huh!?………What was it…like…?

"Yeah…"

Umm………I……It's hard to……um………

_What was it like? How am I supposed to……I guess I _should_ be able to……_

……It……It didn't hurt………It was kind of like……Like…there was some…power……that strengthened me and……um……I……It came from…inside of me……as if it had been there……forever………and it was finally ready to come out…………Did that make any sense?

"…Kind of……" Mayo said.

"………Was it a good feeling?" Misty asked.

Huh…?

"………You know what I mean…"

Umm……I don't know…It's kind of hard to remember……

"…That's okay Ash…uh………Right, May?"

"…Right," Mayo said.

Oh…Okay.

"Hm……What do you want to evolve into, Eevee…?" Mayo asked.

"Eee?"

_'Evolve?'_

_ _

I laughed. Eevee sounds like its not ready to evolve…

"That makes sense…" Misty nodded, "You just got it, right? Maybe it wants some time to get to know the way you train and think about the different options."

"Yeah…That sounds right…" Mayo said, "…Is that what you want to do, Eevee?"

"Eev!"

_'Yep!'_

_ _

"Okay then…We'll just have to wait."

Misty grinned slyly. "…Sounds like you're off to a better start than a certain Pokémon Master in the room……"

Huh!?

She just kept smiling, got up, and left the room.


	7. Uninvited Guest

Chapter 7

"Uninvited Guest"

I read more about what the book said about the different Eevee evolutions and compared them to what my Pokédex said. A lot of what they said were exactly the same.

……Pikachu? I asked.

"Pik?"

_'Yeah?'_

_ _

…Come here……

Pikachu came next to me and stood there curiously.

……Okay, I sighed, Here.

I gave Pikachu my Pokédex.

"Pikachu?"

_'What's this for?'_

_ _

I want to see what it says about me.

"Pi-!?……Pikachu!?"

_'Wha-!?……About _you_!?'_

_ _

Yeah. Just point it at me. It should work…

"Pika…chu……"

_'Okay…Here goes……'_

_ _

Pikachu held my Pokédex with both paws and clumsily aimed it at me. It worked though. I saw the detector flash, and it beeped.

"Pokémon found," Dexter said, "Searching database……"

_Huh…?_

_ _

"……Mew. An extinct Pokémon. It is said to exist only in myth."

Dexter clicked off.

……That's it?

"………Pikachu…"

_'………It doesn't recognize you, Ash…'_

_ _

It's not supposed to!

"……Pikachu?"

_'……Do you think it would if you Transformed?'_

_ _

Uh……I don't know…I guess it's worth a try……

I Transformed into me, and Pikachu tried it again. Dexter said the same thing it had when I was a Mew.

……Does this mean I can't train anymore……? I wondered.

"Pikachu!"

_'That's ridiculous!'_

_ _

_Maybe it's not…_

…………I guess you're right.

I picked up my Pokédex again.

"…Is there anything else?" I asked.

"……Mew is believed to be the rarest and most powerful of all Pokémon. Little else is known."

"………I don't feel very powerful…"

"Pika?"

_'You don't?'_

_ _

"No………This is stupid. There's gotta be _someone _out there who knows more about Mews!"

…Maybe I _was_ more powerful than I thought I was…It was as if someone heard me and had gone and decided to grant my wish……

The doorbell rang.

…Mayo hadn't been over yet that day, so at first, I thought it was her…

"I'm coming!" I heard my mom say.

I changed back. There was no point in Transforming longer than I had to.

The front door opened…If I had still been human, I wouldn't have heard what I did…

"…Philantha……It's been a while…"

Philantha!? I squeaked.

I recognized the voice. I recognized the name he used……Philantha…That's Mom……and the voice…? Oh, I knew who that was…

I froze…I didn't notice the way Pikachu was staring at me…I just listened.

…Mom didn't say anything for a while. I think she had to recover from shock too…She knew who it was…

"…What are you doing here!?" she gasped finally.

"I want to talk to you and Ashura……Is he home?"

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. _No_……This can't be happening……

I didn't realize that I was thinking out loud. Pikachu was starting to worry.

"…Ash? Oh…um……He's, uh………Hold on a minute…"

_Don't do it, Mom. Don't tell him…I'm not here!!_

_ _

"Brock! Will you go check on Ash, please?"

"Uhh……Sure……"

NO_! Nononononononononoo…!!!_

_ _

I heard Brock's footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Hide. I need to hide._

_ _

I glanced everywhere. There were so many spots to hide…I hid underneath the dresser.

Brock knocked on the door…Good old Brock. Always being polite…unless he's around girls…

"Hey Ash? Can I come in?"

………No.

"Huh…? Why-"

Shh!!! Do you have any idea who that……Wait. Get in here.

I couldn't talk to him while he was outside. Anyone standing by the front door would be able to see and hear him.

He opened the door and came in. I struggled out from my hiding place. Both Brock and Pikachu stared at me.

Brock, do you know who that guy is?!

"No. I don't."

Consider yourself lucky… I muttered.

"Huh…?"

He's……He's the head of Team Rocket…

"What!?"

Yeah…Now…Sh……

"But it seems like he knows your m-"

Shhh!

"Why do I have to be quiet?"

I……don't know…but…listen……I…don't……like that guy…

"I can imagine……"

Listen…Can you help me? I want him out of this house! I can't……I………He scares me…

"………Ash…I know where you're coming from, but……"

But what?

"……It's not my house…I don't really have any say in these things…"

But he's the head of Team Rocket!!

"………Does your mom know?"

Uh-!

I hung my head in shame.

………Yes………

"…She does?"

I only nodded.

"………Ash, is there something going on here that I need to know?"

………Promise not to tell anybody?

"……No…"

What!?

"Ash, what if this is a secret that you shouldn't keep?"

_I can't believe this……What is he saying!?_

_ _

Brock………

"……If you don't want to tell me……I'm not going to force you to……"

………Brock………They're…………………They're my……my……my parents…………

I _know_ I saw his eyes widen when I said that…I wondered if it was a good idea to tell him or not…

"………Both of them?" he whispered.

I nodded.

He didn't say anything for a long time……I got more nervous with each second that passed by……

"……Ash……"

"……Mew?"

_'……Yeah?'_

_ _

"That's……I never……"

I………I guess……We have something in common, huh?

He looked at me, as if trying to figure me out…

"……Ash…I never……I never asked before, because you and your mom never talked about it…….I thought he was dead or something……"

I just shook my head.

"…Pikachuu……"

_'…Why didn't you tell _me_?'_

_ _

_Why didn't I tell you…? Because……_

_ _

"Ash! Ash, what's going on up there!?"

I winced. I did _not_ want to go down there. Not at all.

"……Pikachu…?"

_'…What are you going to do?'_

_ _

I don't know………Brock…?

"I………I'll…see if I can talk her out of this……but I'm not promising anything…"

……Promises are cheap anyway………

He gave me a strange look, then got up and left the room…

…Even though Pikachu was still with me, I felt so alone…so vulnerable……_He_ was in my house……Who knows what he could do next…?

……Mom……Why do you have to do this to me…?

"…Pikachu?"

_'Are you okay?'_

_ _

……No……

_I can't leave him down there with……all of them……_

_ _

I could hear Brock talking to Mom………Giovanni wasn't saying anything. He was just listening……I could almost feel him coming up with a plan……but what it was for, I didn't know………

………I'm going down there.

"Pika!?"

_'What!?'_

_ _

I floated upwards.

I have to take care of this myself………Wish me luck.

"………Pikachu……"

_'………Good luck……'_

_ _

I opened and closed the door silently, then hovered in front of my room, watching the three of them from the upstairs hallway.

_ _

"But Ash really isn't feeling very well at all……It could be something serious. Maybe he should come back some other time," Brock was saying.

"…He seemed fine this morning," Mom said.

"It's probably one of those fast-acting diseases. They hit when you least expect. It's probably best if…"

_He's lying…for me……_

_ _

His lies weren't working though. Mom knew I was okay…I don't know how, but she did. I decided it was time to step in.

…Mom?

All heads turned towards me.

"Ash! Brock said you were sick!" Mom scolded me.

…I'm not……I……Don't blame Brock okay? It's my fault.

"Huh…?" Brock began.

"……Ash! I was beginning to worry!"

Mom……

I glanced at Giovanni…They were both sitting on the couch together…Giovanni was being so quiet……His eyes pierced into mine……I tore away and looked back at Mom.

Mom………

"…I think it would be best if…the three of us……had a private conversation……" Giovanni suggested.

_No……No, anything but that……_

_ _

"…That would probably be best…" Mom agreed.

_Mom, no…How can you agree with him!? Do you know who he-!?_

_ _

Mom stood up, and Giovanni followed suit.

"Why don't we go to my room?" she said.

Giovanni nodded.

They started coming up the stairs. I couldn't move. I couldn't believe what was happening…

…I could only stare at the two of them……They were like black and white. They were both so different……What could they have ever seen in each other…?

I found myself staring at the way Giovanni was smiling……It wasn't like the other smiles I had seen him use……It was as if he was genuinely glad to be back with……with Mom……

I floated down to the ground, hardly noticing myself. All I saw was the two of them…A nightmare come true……

"…Ash? Honey? Aren't you coming?"

I literally could not move. I wanted to break out of my trance. I was trapped by my own spell…My spell of fear……I wanted to scream…I wanted to scream at the both of them. Why can't you see? Why can't you see that you weren't meant for each other? Why can't you see that being here won't do you any good? Why can't you see…that you're hurting me……

"………Ash? Are you all right?" Mom tried again.

_No…I'm not all right. How could I be all right…?_

_ _

"Mm…Maybe Brock was right…Maybe this isn't a good time……"

"On the contrary," Giovanni stated, "I think this is the perfect time……Right, Ashura?"

_Ashura? Why is he calling me Ashura? I'm Ash!……Didn't I tell him to call me Mew? Why didn't he listen? Why!?_

_ _

_……I'm going crazy………I am going crazy……_

_ _

_………If I'm already crazy……Nothing can hurt me, right…? Crazy people are invincible……I must be crazy………_

_ _

Right……This is the perfect time…… I said monotonously.

I refused to let myself know what was going on. I refused to care about it too. If this was the way things were going to be……I wasn't going to trouble myself with worrying about trying to change things……I couldn't change _anything_…

We went into Mom's room. Mom sat down on one side the bed, and I sat down on the foot of the bed…Giovanni sat down on the other side.

"…We're all here…" he said.

"Yes……" Mom said.

_I can't believe this……This isn't real. This isn't real. This _can't_ be real!_

_ _

"…First of all," Giovanni said, clearing his throat, "I would like to apologize to you, Ash…"

_Apologize? You? No way…_

_ _

I gave him a doubtful look.

"I did some things that I really shouldn't have done…and I'm sorry……"

I looked away. I didn't believe him.

"…All I'm asking for right now is your forgiveness……If you'd let me, I want to start over……We'll pretend that none of that ever happened."

_Pretend it never happened? Now _that's_ something that's never going to happen._

_ _

"…Ash?" he asked.

……Don't waste your time. I know what you want.

He sighed. "Ash, Team Rocket is through…You were successful. You destroyed it…It's all ancient history now……I guess it makes sense…that if anyone was going to be able to get rid of Team Rocket…that it would be you……"

…Quit it………I don't want to be flattered.

"……Then what _do_ you want, Ashura?"

I looked back at him.

_…He's a good actor…He's trying to make it sound as if I can trust him……_

_ _

…Well………First of all, I want you to stop calling me Ashura……It's Mew.

"Ash…?" Mom whispered in surprise.

…And second of all………I want you to leave.

"What?" he said.

………I don't want you here. I don't want to "start over". I just want to be left alone……

He was quiet for a while. Probably trying to think of a good reason to stay……

"………You're never going to forgive me……"

…Never.

"…I see…………Then I shall just have to accept that, I suppose………Maybe what I did _was_ unforgiveable………Maybe Billie was right…Maybe I _am_ evil………"

_So he _did_ hear!_

_ _

"Oh, Vanni……Don't say that………" Mom said gently.

She reached over and place her hand on top of his…I saw her squeeze it, trying to comfort him……

……I couldn't watch. I looked away before I started to feel sick……

"………You really hate me, don't you, Ash?"

……It's Mew.

"……I guess that answers my question………"

"……Ash, I'm not going to force you to like your father, but he's really not that bad, if only you'd give him a chance…"

He had a chance, I replied angrily, He had a chance…eleven years ago……He should have used it.

I Teleported out of there. I couldn't stand it anymore.


	8. Some Things Don't Change

Chapter 8

"Some Things Don't Change"

I looked down at the roof of my house. Inside……Inside……I couldn't go back inside…Not as long as I knew he was in there……

I felt the hot tears stream down my cheek. I didn't stop them. That was pointless. The only thing I could do was get away. As far away from there as I could.

I shot towards the woods. The woods closest to Pallet were right next to the school. They were the same woods where Gary and I had gotten lost several times…I didn't have to go far. Flying was a lot faster than walking. Before I knew it, I was crashing through leaves and branches. The ground was only seconds away…but I didn't want to land on the ground…I leveled my course and flew horizontally……I closed my eyes. I knew I was going to crash before I actually did, but I didn't care. I wanted something to come…and end my pain……

……My pain didn't end……If anything, it worsened……Crashing into that tree trunk had _hurt_.

I fell forward and began crying into the tree…I didn't bother checking what type it was. They were all the same anyway. I wanted my pain to heal……No tree could have done that for me……

I don't know how long I sat there……It couldn't have been too long…Then I heard someone crashing through the underbrush…calling my name……

"Asha!! Asha! Are you okay!? Where are you, Asha!!?"

I looked over my shoulder. I could see her in my mind before she actually came into my vision……

"Eeevee! Eevee!?"

_'Asha! Asha, where are you?'_

_ _

_So now there's two of them……_

_ _

Mayo tripped over something, but she pulled herself up using a nearby sapling.

"Asha!! Asha, answer me!!"

"Eevee! Eevee, eev!"

_'May! May, there he is!'_

_ _

"Huh…?"

She scrambled forward until she was standing almost right behind me. Eevee was certainly happy to see me…I guess it knew how much its master cared about me……

"Asha……Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

I shook my head…The tears renewed themselves, as if I had shaken them out as well…

She knelt down.

"Asha…What happened?"

"Mew…"

"Eeevee?"

_'Huh?'_

_ _

I turned around.

Mayo, I'm glad you're here……

"Yeah……I saw you in the air while I was going to your house……When I saw you hit the forest, I knew something bad was happening……"

"Mew……"

_'That's right…'_

_ _

"……Asha, what is going on? I've never seen you like this……"

………Mayo……It's about my father………

She didn't say anything………I didn't talk about him often……Mom had never told me why I never got to see him……All I had known while I was growing up was that he was a great Pokémon trainer………She said that he cared about me……but now I know that's not true……

I took a deep breath. …I got a chance to meet him, Mayo………I saw him in person……I talked to him……

If I had actually been speaking out loud, it would have gotten tough right around then……

……and now I hate him……

"…What……?"

I nodded. "He's a horrible person……I don't want to have anything to do with him……"

_These tears……I wish they would stop……_

_ _

……but Mayo?

"…Yeah?"

……He's here………He's in my house………and I'm not going back. Not as long as he stays…

"……How long do you think he's going to stay?" she asked.

I don't know………but I hope he's leaving right now………

"………I hope so too."

I stared at her through my tears.

_She's honestly agreeing with me……That's something even Mom didn't do……Not with Giovanni there………She cares about me like no one else does……Only her and Pikachu…They're the only ones I can trust……_

_ _

I gave her a hug and cried into her shirt.

Mayo, don't change. Promise me you won't ever change.

"……I promise, Asha," she said, hugging me back.

***

We went back to my house together. I changed to human, in case anyone saw, but I felt ready to face anything…as long as Mayo was there beside me……

_Pikachu's still in there……I'm not gonna leave it there…alone……_

_ _

Mayo knocked on the door. I stood on one side of her, and Eevee stood on the other…I gritted my teeth.

_…I'm still scared……_

_ _

The door opened quickly. Misty stared at us in surprise.

"Uh…Hey guys! I found him!!" she called.

"Pikapii!!"

_'Ash!!'_

_ _

I laughed as Pikachu bounded past Misty and leapt into my arms.

"Sorry I worried you…" I whispered.

"Pikachu…" it said.

_'Don't do that again…'_

_ _

"I'll try not to…"

"Ash!!!"

I looked up. Misty moved to the side as Mom ran down the stairs to greet me.

"Ash Ketchum! Don't you dare do that again!! I was afraid that you weren't going to come back……! Just where did you go anyway?"

"……The woods."

"The woods? Ash! You should know better-!"

"Mom!……Those woods are nothing compared to……!"

"Ash, I know that, but still…You shouldn't have just left like that…!"

I looked past her. I didn't want to argue…She did though……Up on the balcony……him……staring at me…That face……It was as warm as an Articuno's……

"Mom, why does he have to be here?" I asked quietly, "Why can't you make him leave…?"

I guess she finally realized that I hadn't been listening to her.

"Ash……Your father will always be a welcome guest in this house……He _is_ your father you know……"

"Mom……"

The tears were threatening to come back.

_Home isn't even safe anymore……_

_ _

"……Asha……" Mayo said quietly.

I knew she wanted to comfort me, but she didn't know how…

"…Pikachu……"

_'…Ash……'_

_ _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Persian standing in the doorway to another room. It had its ears flattened against its head and was glaring at Giovanni.

"…Persian!" I called.

It glanced at me, then walked over carefully.

Mom had told me that I could only keep two Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, because having ten of them walking around the house, plus the four extra humans was just too many. I decided to let Pikachu and Persian stay out, because they were the only ones who really hated Pokéballs.

"…Perrrrsiannn," Persian said in disgust.

_'…He's back.''_

_ _

"Yeah, I know……"

I suddenly thought of an idea…I wasn't sure if it would work out properly, but even if it didn't, it would leave plenty of room for a plan B.

"……Mom? Can I go to Mayo's house?"

"Huh? But Ash, she's already here."

"Yeah. I know that," I said quickly, "but……"

……I don't really want to stay here…

"Asha, if you come to my house, you won't be able to change back…"

"Wait," Giovanni said.

I looked up.

_Now what does he want?_

_ _

He walked down the steps.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted……I'll stay somewhere else."

_What…?_

_ _

Mayo and I split to let him leave. I could only watch in amazement as he walked down the path, opened the gate, and left.

_Impossible……_

_ _

_……Maybe he really did mean what he said……_

_ _

Mom sighed softly. "Goodbye…" she whispered.

I turned around and stared at her. Her eyes were moist, but she was hanging tough, the same way she had taught me to…That's when I realized something for the very first time…

She loves him…


	9. Little Comfort

Chapter 9

"Little Comfort"

Mayo went back home. I guess she felt awkward, being in the middle of a…family problem……

I didn't talk to anyone. I brought Pikachu with me, and Persian followed me into my room. 

"…Pikapi?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

I didn't say anything, and I didn't change back. I looked at all of the things in my room…Being an only child had its advantages…I could get pretty much whatever I wanted……and more…A lot of the stuff I had…_did_ come from………Dad………Ten things in fact. The Snorlax pillow, the Zubat mobile, the Clefairy pencil sharpener……Everything he had sent me had had something to do with Pokémon…Mom said he wanted me to love them the same way he did………

_I wonder if he stills loves them that way……if he ever really did._

_ _

"Perrrsiiann?"

_'Are you okay, Ash?'_

_ _

_Okay? No. In fact, I couldn't be worse._

_ _

I choked back my tears and slowly knelt on the ground.

_Everything had been so simple before……Why did it all have to change…?_

_ _

_……Maybe I never should have left Mewtwo……_

_ _

_………Maybe I shouldn't have even tried to become a Pokémon trainer……_

_ _

_………Maybe I shouldn't have been born._

_ _

I held Pikachu close to me and sobbed into its fur.

"Why…?" I breathed.

"Pikachu……"

_'…Ash…Don't cry……'_

_ _

That only made it worse…I couldn't stop crying. Pikachu was probably drenched…but it didn't complain…Persian rubbed up against me. They both did their best to try to make me feel better……

Somebody knocked on my door, loudly and repetitively…I didn't answer.

"Ash! Ash, are you okay?"

"Ash?"

"Ash, talk to us…"

I heard Brock's voice quiet the others. He then spoke to me softly.

"Ash? This is Brock. May I come in?"

I let my tears fall slowly…and I remained silent.

I heard the door creak open, Brock walk in, and then shut the door behind him.

"……Are you okay, Ash?" he asked.

He was standing behind me. I stared at the floor, stroking Pikachu and Persian.

"I can understand how you must feel right now……"

_…Can he?_

_ _

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. He stifled a little, then carefully dug a handkerchief out of one of his pockets. He handed it to me. I took it from him but was reluctant to use it…I squeezed it a little.

"……Brock……"

Even I was surprised at how I sounded…I hardly recognized myself……My voice was scratchy and hard to hear…as if I had been crying for……about how long I had been crying……I tried and failed to swallow the knot in my throat.

Brock sat down next to me. He didn't say anything for a while…He was probably trying to think of the perfect thing to say. I let him think. I needed someone to say the perfect thing…Anything less would make me feel worse.

"……Ash……When you said we had something in common now……"

He sounded as if he wanted me to say something, but I couldn't find the strength…

"………Maybe you were right……I……I don't know though………I never really hated my father the way you do……"

_…I do hate him, don't I?……I can't believe it…Me…hating somebody………_

_ _

"……He did a lot of horrible things to you……Things no one ever should have done……but he did them anyway, right, Ash?"

I couldn't even nod. He probably felt like he was talking to a rock.

"……He shouldn't have done those things……but…….maybe he finally realizes that Ash………Maybe you _should_ give him another chance………"

_I can't do that…I can't trust him……ever……_

_ _

"……But what if he doesn't?" I asked, my voice still strange-sounding.

"………Then you'll just have to take a chance…"

I shook my head.

"I'm not doing that again, Brock. I'm not taking anymore chances. From now on, whatever I do, I'm going to make sure that I do it right…the first time. I'm not gonna make any mistakes…….Not ever again………"

"…Ash……You can't stop yourself from making mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes……Even……him……"

I shut my eyes, trying to block the tears from coming back.

_Why won't these tears go away?_

_ _

"……Then what's the point of going on?" I asked, my voice cracking as I spoke, "If everything leads to pain…Why bother suffering more? And hurting others in the process?"

"………Ash……This isn't like you at all……."

"Yeah? Well I've changed……Everything's changed………for the worse……I don't even know what it was all for…"

"………Ash……….This is just one setback. You've overcome obstacles before. You're not gonna let just one more stop you, are you?"

"…Brock, this isn't some stupid little…………I don't what it is, but it's tearing me apart……and I don't know what to do about it…"

I looked at the floor through blurry tears. Brock was silent for a moment.

"Ash…I'm not usually the type of person to do this, but you sound like you need a hug."

I didn't answer…He was probably right though.

"Pikachu!!"

_'Group hug!!'_

_ _

Pikachu jumped up and squeezed me tightly…I had to hug it back. Persian started licking my cheek. I hugged Persian too…and I started to feel a little better.

"……Brock?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ash?"

"……Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Persian knocked me over with its licking, and I laughed a little.

"Pe-eerrrrr!!" it purred happily.

"Persian, stop it…" I said, not really meaning it.

Persian understood me, and put its paw on my face, holding me still so it could lick me even better. I started laughing, mostly because it tickled so much.

"Stop it, Persian!" I begged, "Stop it please!"

"Pi-iika…" Pikachu giggled.

I heard Brock stood up.

"If you ever need me again, you know where to find me," he said.

I stared up at him from the floor.

"Thanks again…" I said.

"And again, don't mention it."

"No, I want to mention it……It felt good to talk to someone……I didn't think anyone would understand where I was coming from………"

He only smiled. "Just doing my part……"

He put his hand on the doorknob, then opened the door and left me alone again.

"Piika!"

_'Gotcha!'_

_ _

I laughed as Pikachu jumped on my stomach, and Persian started on my ear.

_…Guess I'm not entirely alone, after all…_

_ _

***

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'…I do _not_ want to talk to you.'_

_ _

_'……I had my doubts, Ashura……'_

_ _

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_'But you're finally beginning to see……'_

_ _

_'Huh!!? See what?!'_

_ _

_'You're finally starting to see the truth, Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Quit being so confusing! Talk in a way I can understand!'_

_ _

_'…You're finally starting to see that humans and Mews can never get along…'_

_ _

_'What?!'_

_ _

_'Humans are a scarred race. They have secluded themselves from the truth of Pokémon.'_

_ _

_'What on earth are you talking about?'_

_ _

_'No good will come from staying where you are, Ashura. It is best to leave.'_

_ _

_'I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna give up so easily.'_

_ _

_'……Ashura………'_

_ _

_'Just you wait! You'll see! I will become a Pokémon Master! No matter what!!'_

_ _

_'……And then what, Ashura?'_

_ _

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_'What will happen to you afterwards? Don't you realize that they'll find out? Do you know what they'll do to you?'_

_ _

_'What do you mean?'_

_ _

_'Humans have no respect. Pokémon are just tools to them.'_

_ _

_'That's not true!!'_

_ _

_'You know it's true, Ashura. You've seen it for yourself. Why can't you see how evil the humans are?'_

_ _

_'They're not all evil!…I trust my friends! They'd never try to hurt me!'_

_ _

_'How can you be sure? Haven't you been betrayed before?…By your own family, even……Why wouldn't your "friends" turn on you?'_

_ _

_'Stop it! You're just saying that to scare me! You know as well as I do that that won't ever happen!!!'_

_ _

_'It's happened before, Ashura……Remember that…'_

_ _

_'Quit it! Go away!!'_

_ _

_'…Very well then…Good bye, Ashura……Until next time……'_

_ _

_'Don't come back!!'_

_ _

……


	10. To Be The Best

Chapter 10

"To Be The Best"

"…Ash?"

I shuffled awake. I didn't remember falling asleep or Transforming back, but I guess I must have. Persian was sleeping behind me, and Pikachu was napping next to my head. I looked up.

Mom?

"……You looked like you were having a bad dream…" she said quietly.

Bad is right… I said darkly.

"……What was it about?"

Huh? Oh………Nothing………

"You can tell me, Ash……"

That's okay………Thanks anyway.

"………Ash, are you still mad at me?"

Mad? I asked in surprise.

I hadn't thought of that.

_I guess I _was_ mad at her……_

_ _

………No……Not anymore………I'm sorry I was in the first place…

"No…I can understand why you were………and I'm sorry too."

…………What about………um……………Dad?

"I don't know……" she admitted, "I don't think he'll come back………so………you won't have to worry about that anymore……"

Her voice cracked when she said those last words……

Mom……

She stood up.

"You must be hungry, Ash. Let's go downstairs…I made pancakes."

I wanted to talk more, but it was obvious that she didn't. I nodded.

Let's eat!

***

"……What are you gonna do now, Ash?" Misty asked.

……I'm going back to Indigo. I'm gonna challenge the Elite……and then……we'll see…

"Already?"

I clenched my fists.

I'm gonna prove it. I'm gonna show them _all_ that I can and _will_ be a Pokémon Master! They're not gonna try to stop me anymore!!

Misty gave me a funny look.

"……Who's 'they'?"

Uh……Everyone! I answered forcefully, No one believes that I can make it, but I'll prove them all wrong! I will become the world's greatest Pokémon Master! I'm almost there! All that's left is to beat the Elite! I'm not gonna quit now!

Misty smiled. "You're finally starting to sound like yourself again……"

Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

"Oh…Nothing……"

"Don't forget, Ash," Richie said, "The Elite Four aren't going to be easy to beat. No one's _ever_ beaten them before…"

Yeah, I know that…but I'm still gonna do the best I can……No matter what……Right, Pikachu?

"Chaa…" Pikachu yawned.

_'Yep…'_

_ _

Uh…See?

"…When are you leaving?" Richie asked.

Um……As soon as possible! Right, Pikachu?

"Pikachu!"

_'Sure, Ash!'_

_ _

There…Heh. See? Nothing's gonna stop me now.

"Pikachu!"

_'Right!'_

_ _

"…Okay, Ash!" Richie smiled.

***

We called Indigo ahead of time to let them know I was coming. While everyone else was packing, Billie pulled me aside.

"Ash, are you sure you're okay?"

What do you mean? Of course I'm okay.

"No. I mean……You seem to have gotten over…_that_ pretty quickly……"

"Huh? Over what?"

"Over _that_…"

_Over……?…Oh……She means over _that_._

_ _

………Billie………I'm not……over it………I'm just not thinking about it right now……That doesn't mean I'm over it……

"Oh……Okay……I was just………You had us all worried, Ash."

……Sorry.

"…It's okay………Just try not to do it again, okay?"

……I'll try, I smiled.

"…All right………Hey, Ash?"

Yeah?

"……How long have you known?"

Uhh……You mean about-?

"Yeah."

……Umm………Less than a month.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"……Alright."

……Billie?

"Uh-huh?"

You're not gonna hold it against me, are you?

"What? That he's your-?"

Yeah.

She laughed. "Of course not! I know you care for him as much as I do."

……How much is that?

"Not at all."

Oh… I gave her a lopsided smiled, I guess you've got a point there.

She was about to leave me alone, when she turned around and grinned mischievously.

"Y'know, Ash……We never did come up with a motto……"

Billie! I laughed.

"Hey! Let's make one up right now!"

Right now?

"Yeah! I'll start off, and we'll just make it up from there."

How come you get to start?

"Cause I'm older. Okay. Here goes."

She cleared her throat.

"Prepare for trouble!"

Do we have to do this right now?

"Ash!"

Okay, okay……um…Make it double!

"To…protect the world from Team Rocket!"

I laughed. To…uh……What rhymes with rocket?

"…Pocket? Locket? Socket?…Docket?"

What's a docket?

"Umm…I think it's some legal thingy…"

Uh……Let's see……To keep the Pokémon out of their pocket!

"Hee….Okay…To denounce the evils of lies and hate!"

That's good…

"Thanks!"

…To……extend our reach and retaliate!

"That's even better!"

Yeah…Even though I don't know what retaliate means…

"Don't worry. It fits perfectly."

What's it mean?

"It means strike back."

…Cool.

"Ahem…Billie!"

Heh…Ash!

"Team………uh……What team are we? It's definitely not Rocket…"

……Pikachu!

"Huh?"

Team Pikachu, shock 'em with electric light!

"Wait a minute…_I'm_ supposed to say the next line!"

Then you can make up my line.

"Umm…Surrender now, or……uh…prepare for flight!"

……Flight? I asked.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that what usually happens to Team Rocket when Pikachu shocks them?"

I grinned. You are absolutely right Billie.

"Well, look out world, 'cause Team Pikachu's here to stay!!" she declared, striking a funny-looking pose…At least, _I_ thought it was funny…

"Is everything all right in here?" Mom asked, entering the room with a worried look on her face.

Yeah Mom. Everything's fine.

"…Oh…I heard yelling…I thought something was going on…"

Nope. Everything's fine.

"That's good……Well, as long as everything's okay……We're ready to leave at any time. Just give us the word."

The word?

"You know what she means!" Billie laughed.

Huh? Oh…Yeah! Heh…I knew that……Um…Sure. I'm ready…How 'bout you, Billie?

"I'll be fine……Let's get going, huh? I can't wait to see you beat the Elite Four…Imagine that. My partner is the best Pokémon Master in the world……"

Uh…I'm not the best _yet_, Billie, I reminded her.

"Oh, I know that," she replied, "but I also know that you will be…very soon…"

"Yes, that's right," Mom agreed, "We all believe in you, Ash. Just give it your very best shot."

…I'll do that.


	11. Victory Road

Chapter 11

"Victory Road"

"_Aashhaaa!!!_"

_…Oops. Almost forgot about her._

_ _

"Asha! You jerk!!" Mayo shouted as she caught up with us, "You weren't really gonna leave me in Pallet Town all by myself again, were you!?"

_ _

I blushed. "Of course not, Mayo……"

"Well, that's good! Cause I would have to hurt you badly otherwise!"

I laughed nervously.

"…Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, "Everyone's here, so let's go!"

"Uh…Right!" I said.

***

We hadn't gotten too far along to Viridian before night fell. I think the going was slow because there were so many of us……We set up camp, but it took a while for most of us to get to sleep…I wanted to be the last one asleep, but I was so tired…I don't know when I fell asleep, but I was one of the first ones…

***

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'No way……Aren't you ever gonna leave me alone?'_

_ _

_'That's highly unlikely.'_

_ _

_'I was afraid of that.'_

_ _

_'…Do you have any idea of what you are trying to do?'_

_ _

_'…I'm not trying. I _am going_ to become a Pokémon Master…No matter what!'_

_ _

_'Yes, I heard you the first time…'_

_ _

_'Then why did you ask me that question?'_

_ _

_'…Ashura, think about what you are doing. Pokémon cannot be Pokémon trainers. Especially not Mews.'_

_ _

_'Why not Mews? I used to be a human. I don't see why I have to be so different just because I evolved.'_

_ _

_'…Why can't you see, Ashura? Why is it so hard for you…?'_

_ _

_'……What are you talking about?'_

_ _

_'…Ashura, the reason you evolved is _because_ you are different. You are different from the humans. Now your body has changed to prove it. You're better than them. You don't deserve to mingle with them. You have a power and an understanding much higher than they ever will. That is why you evolved, Ashura. Please listen to me…'_

_ _

_'………You're crazy.'_

_ _

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'No, I'm serious. You are crazy. I'm not any different from them. Sure, I may have evolved, but I'm still human on the inside. I'm not any specialer than they are…And…don't tell them I said this, but I know I'm not smarter than they are…That's for sure……'_

_ _

_'It's not about just that, Ashura……It's about what's in your heart……You've got something that no one else has……Accept that…and move on……You no longer need to become a Pokémon Master. You've already become something much greater…'_

_ _

_'………I don't care if that's true or not, but there's no way I'm gonna give up my dream, or my friends…No matter what you, or anyone else says.'_

_ _

_'……I will try again later…Good bye, Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Try as much as you want. It won't work.'_

_ _

_……_

***

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Ugh…

"Get up, Ash," Misty said, "We don't have all day, you know."

I sat up. It seemed like I was also the last one awake…

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Mom smiled.

Uh………I guess so.

"We should be able to reach Viridian by this afternoon," Brock announced.

Oh……

I wasn't too thrilled with that news……

"We…We won't stay too long," Mom said, "We have to get to Indigo as soon as possible anyway, right?"

"Right!" Misty said.

"Definitely…" Billie agreed.

…………Do you think we could avoid it altogether? I asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Mayo asked.

……Let's just say……I don't think it would be a good idea to drop by…

"………We'll see what we can do," Brock said.

Thanks…

***

I could see Viridian City in the distance…but it didn't hold the same wonder for me that it had the first time I'd seen it…I'd been involved in too much at that city, and it would never be the same for me……

"So, Ash, what do you say?" Brock asked, "Should we go around?"

Uhmm……

"…I think I've heard of a shortcut to Indigo," Mom said, "It shouldn't take too long…We'll be there in no time…"

"Well……As long as your shortcuts are better than Ash's…" Misty said.

Hey!

"…Perrrrsiannn…"

_'…Let's go for it…'_

_ _

"Pikachu!"

_'I say let's go!'_

_ _

I nodded. All right…Let's go.

***

It took us some time to get around to Victory Road. Along the way, Mayo somehow managed to catch a Rattata…I'm still not quite sure how she did it……

Once we did reach Victory Road, everything became pretty straight forward…We just had to keep walking until we got to Indigo…and once we did……then the match could begin……

***

"Hey, Asha…Is that…?"

Is what?

"Well……Look!"

I looked…We'd reached Indigo Plateau……I felt a twinge of nervousness…I guess that was natural……I'd been nervous the first time I entered Indigo………but……

So I guess this is it…

"No, Asha…I mean…Doesn't that car look familiar?"

I looked where she was pointing. There was only one car in the parking lot…a red convertible……It _did_ look awfully familiar……

Yeah, it does… I said.

"Ash! That's Gary's car!" Misty said.

Huh-? Oh yeah! It is, isn't it…?

"Yeah……He makes me sick…Driving around with those…cheerleaders……I don't know _where_ he gets the money to pay them to follow him around…" Mayo said.

Geez…At least I don't have to pay you guys…

"_Mew_!!" I yelped as Misty brought a huge mallet down on top of me.

"Watch it, kid…You owe me a bike, remember?"

Yeah…I know… I said, rubbing my head.

"Let's go check in!" Richie said.

Um…Yeah…

Richie started to head for the trainers center, but he stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you going to…you know?…I think they'll get suspicious if we say you're here, but they don't see you anywhere…"

Uhh…Good point……

I Transformed into myself…again……I really didn't want to……It was too tiring…but they didn't know that…

…Everyone else was used to it by now, but I think Mayo was the only one that noticed my look of pain when I was done…

"…Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I lied.

"……If you say so…"

***

"So you're ready to battle against the Elite Four?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Okay. I'll let them know that you're here……You know the rules, don't you?"

"Uh…They're the same as a regular battle, right?"

"I guess that means no," she smiled, "Okay, you'll fight the four of them in a row, one right after the other. You're given an opportunity to heal your Pokémon between matches, but other than that, it's non-stop battling."

I think my heart skipped a beat…I felt the panic set in…I wasn't sure if it was wise to go through with this…

"How……long do these battles usually last…?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Well…No one's ever gotten through all four of them, but I've heard some matches have lasted over an hour…"

_…More than an hour…?_

_ _

"Oh…Uh…Heh…That's……Um……Do you think…maybe…um…we could, uh……maybe…schedule the match for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," she said, smiling, "I'll let them know."

"Okay…Thanks……"

I turned away from that conversation feeling faint…

"Ash? Are you okay?" Mom asked in worry.

"Uh…Sure……I'll be fine……Let's go find a cabin, huh?"

"Hey! Ashy-boy!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere…

_It can't be……Not _now_!_

_ _

"So you finally decided to show up!"

I didn't need to look at him to know it was Gary. 

"I was starting to……"

I did look up finally, wondering why he had trailed off.

"_May_!!? What are _you_ doing here!!!?" he exclaimed.

"I was gonna ask you the same question!" she retorted.

"I……! You should be at home!!" Gary told her.

"No I shouldn't! I already got my first Pokémon from Grandpa! See?"

She held up Eevee, so Gary could see it.

"Eee!" it said.

_'Hi!'_

"You got an Eevee!?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!? What's wrong with that!?"

I was starting to remember why I hated having those two in the same room together……If there was only one person in the world who could make Gary mad, it was Mayo…and vice versa.

"But-!! You're not even ten yet!!!"

_She's…!?_

_ _

"You're not ten yet?" I asked in surprise.

I immediately wished I hadn't said anything. Nothing was worse than interrupting one of their arguments…

"Asha! Did you forget my birthday!?"

"No…"

The truth was, I had lost track of what day it was……

"Then…?? Well…Gary! I think nine and a half is old enough to begin Pokémon training!"

"You're just lucky Gramps is in charge of the Pokémon lab! No one else would ever trust _you_ with taking care of a Pokémon!…Eh…Well, I'm through here. There's no point in hanging out with this bunch of losers. Smell ya later!"

He left in somewhat of a hurry……I guess it was a good thing Mayo was there. Gary never got a chance to take as many digs at me as he usually does.

"……So that was your brother?" Billie asked.

"Yeah…Lucky me." Mayo said sourly.

"…You two are nothing alike…" Billie reassured her.

_She's actually a lot more like me……_

_ _

That was kind of a scary thought, so I shoved it out of my mind.

"Um…Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Mom agreed.

***

"You look nervous, Ash," Richie commented.

Don't I have a right to be nervous? I countered.

"Yeah…It's good to be nervous……but you don't want to psyche yourself out."

He had a point…but it was a little late to stop by then…

……Thanks, Richie, I said anyway.

"Don't mention it."

"………Asha?"

…Yeah?

"You think you're gonna win?"

…I hope so…

Mayo gave me a funny look.

"That's it? 'I hope so'…? You don't sound too confident, Asha…"

……I need to get some rest okay? I'll be more confident tomorrow. Good night.

Mayo laughed. "Whatever ya say, Asha…"

I drifted into the bedroom, found myself a bed, and started sleeping right away…


	12. Pre-Game Show

Chapter 12

"Pre-Game Show"

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'I don't believe this…'_

_ _

_'You're being amazingly silly, Ashura…'_

_ _

_'You're being amazingly annoying…'_

_ _

_'Poor Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Would you stop already? I get the point. I'm not _that_ dense!'_

_ _

_'Ashura……the denying one…'_

_ _

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_'You don't even want to be called by your name…'_

_ _

_'…You don't even have a name…'_

_ _

_'Oh, I have a name, Ashura…'_

_ _

_'Then what is it?'_

_ _

_'……I'm sure you will find that we are not all that different, Ashura……'_

_ _

_'Quit trying to change the subject! I want a straight answer out of you!'_

_ _

_'…Do be careful, Ashura…'_

_ _

_'What are you talking about!?'_

_ _

_'You're putting yourself into a very dangerous situation…'_

_ _

_'How?'_

_ _

_'……Humans and Mews do not mix well……'_

_ _

_'……We mix fine…'_

_ _

_'………That is what you want to believe…'_

_ _

_'What are you trying to say?'_

_ _

_'You should leave before you have lost your self…your freedom…'_

_ _

_'I'm not gonna lose that…'_

_ _

_'……It wouldn't be the first time…'_

_ _

_'………'_

_ _

_'Good bye Ashura…'_

_ _

_'………Good riddance…'_

_ _

_…a strangely familiar laughter……_

***

"Wake up, Ash!"

…Huh?

"You wanna be ready for your match, right?" Billie asked.

Unhh…

"Wake up!"

"Give it a rest, Billie," Misty said, "If he wants to miss this match too, go ahead and let him."

That got me up in a hurry…and it was proof that Misty knew me better than I realized.

I'm up, I'm up…

Misty grinned at Billie's look of amazement.

"I knew that would work…" she smiled.

"Yeah, well…whatever…" Billie said.

***

I wasn't ready. I just wasn't, and I knew it…I tried to stall as long as possible, but I could only gain a minute or two of delay…which isn't very much at all. They practically shoved me out of the door and made me go to my match…After Transforming of course……

When we got to the stadium, Gary and his cheerleaders were already there waiting for us…

"Hey, Gary….Looks like you decided to root for Ash after all," Misty said coolly.

"Are you kidding!? I'm here to cheer on the Elite Four! No way would I cheer for Ashy-boy here……"

I had to restrain myself from doing anything rash……

"…Y'know, Ash…Those other three guys that won the tournament already fought against the Elite Four…"

"…They did?"

"Uh-huh……None of them could even beat their first opponent! I don't see why you think you stand a chance!"

"Rrrr…I'll show you-!!"

"Well, I've gotta go get the best seat in the house! I want to be able to see the look on your face when you lose! Ha!…Come on, girls…"

"Gary! Gary! Whoo!" they cheered.

Just as they turned around, Mayo finally spoke up.

"Just you wait, Gary! You'll see! Asha's gonna win! I _know_ he is!!"

Gary laughed loudly. "The both of you still need to grow up! If you think Ashy-boy here can actually win, then you've gotta stop dreaming and wake up to reality! There's no way Ash could win!"

"Hold it, Gary!!" Mayo shouted, stepping forward angrily, "Who's the one that lost in the fourth round!?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you trying to say…?"

"I'm saying that Asha isn't the loser! You are!"

"…Mayo?" I whispered.

It was nice that she was sticking up for me, but I wanted her to stop before things got messy…

"…Did you just call me a loser?" Gary asked quietly.

"Yeah! I did!!"

"Mayo…" I said, a little louder.

"………May, you've still got a lot left to learn! Just losing one battle doesn't make someone a loser. My opponent got lucky! Otherwise, there's no way I could lose!"

"You're just saying that, Gary. You just don't want to admit it."

"Mayo…stop it……"

"What would you know about Pokémon battles anyway!?" Gary yelled, "I bet you've never even been in one! You'll see what battles are really about…when Ash gets creamed."

"…Gary! Mayo! Stop it!!" I shouted.

"…What's the matter, Ash? Can't stand the truth?"

"No! I'm sick and tired of you two arguing all the time! Why can't you just be friends?"

I guess that surprised both of them. They both kind of stared at me, then looked at each other. Gary looked away and laughed.

"That's real funny, Ash!" he said, "Next thing you know, you're actually gonna act like we're brother and sister…And I mean me and May……"

"Gary……"

"…Asha, I thought you don't like Gary…"

"I……"

I glanced behind me. Everyone else was just staring at us.

_This feels like some lame soap…_

_ _

"…D'ya think we could have some privacy…?" I asked nervously.

"Uh…I guess so……" Misty said.

"Yeah…uh…We'll go wait…in the stadium…See ya!" Brock added.

"…Be nice…" Mom said.

"…Pikapika!"

_'See ya in the locker room!'_

Gary scoffed. "Be nice…Yeah right…Your Mom's as dense as you are."

_What…!?_

_ _

"What did you say?"

"I said you're stupid!"

I clenched my fists tightly and tried to control myself…but without anyone else to help me, the only thing holding me back was my conscience…and it was really ticked off.

"…Asha, let's go……You don't want to be late……"

"Wait, Mayo……I can't let him get away with what he said…"

"What's the matter? You can't stand the truth?"

"I……can……" I said tensely.

Gary stepped forward……Bad move.

"You're just lying, because you think it makes you sound tough…"

I glared up at him. He may be bigger than me…but I felt then that he would never stand a chance against me…

"……You'll never change, Ash…You're a loser. You always have been and you always will be."

_That's it. I'm not gonna listen to this anymore!_

_ _

I think I swung first. It could've been Gary though. He hit me hard in the stomach while I was aiming for his face. I wanted to get rid of that smirk…I knew I could do it…

"You want to fight?" he asked, still keeping up the air of superiority.

I didn't answer. Words weren't necessary. All I had to do was hit him.

He punched me again, this time he hit my face. I fell backwards.

"Asha!" Mayo cried.

Gary ignored her and sneered down at me. I felt the flesh around my left eye swelling steadily and painfully.

"…Well, Ash, if I really thought you were worth my time, I would continue to beat the crap outta you, but frankly, you're just not worth my time…"

He turned around and waved for his cheerleaders to follow him. They seemed stunned, but silently obeyed.

"…Gary…" I said, sitting up.

He stopped and turned around. He looked at me expectantly.

"……I'm sorry…"

He wiped his mouth, glanced at the blood on his hand and ignored it.

"………You should be. You hurt my face……As for you though…you look better that way…"

He snickered quietly then left.

"…Asha…Why did you do that…?"

"……I really meant it……even if he didn't…"

"Uh…I mean…………Wait…What do you mean he didn't…?"

"……I dunno……Maybe I'm just……ignoring the truth………Oh, who cares? I have a match to get to……and I have to win it……for Gary."

"Uhh……And me too, right?"

"Of course for you too…"

I have to win now……


	13. Lorelei

Chapter 13

"Lorelei"

Mayo went to find a seat with everyone else, and I went to the locker room. As soon as I was inside, I Transformed…I was exhausted from the fight with Gary and the walk to the locker room

_…I shouldn't be this tired…That wasn't even much of a fight or a walk…so why do I feel like this?……I hope I can last through the battles……If each one is under twenty minutes, and I can come back here to heal my Pokémon, and Transform while I'm at it……I should be fine……I hope…_

_ _

It didn't take long for my nervousness to completely overpower any other feelings I might have had…While I sat in the locker room, trying to decide which six Pokémon to use, I realized that I was shaking…badly…

"Pikapi, kachu?"

_'Are you alright, Ash?'_

_ _

"Meww…"

_'Yeah……'_

"Pikachu?"

_'Are you sure?'_

_ _

Yeah…I'll be fine……Once we get onto the battlefield…I'll be fine……

"Perrrsiaann?"

_'Have you decided which Pokémon to use?'_

_ _

"……Meewww……Mew………Me-eww…"

_'……I know I want to use Pikachu……Taper………Charizard…'_

"Pika!?"

_'Charizard!?'_

_ _

"Mew…Meeww…Meww…"

_'That's right…Charizard's very strong…and I know it'll listen to me now…'_

"Pika…chuu…"

_'I don't know about that……'_

_ _

"Mew. Mew mew!"

_'Charizard will listen to me. I know it will!'_

"Peerrrrrsiann…?"

_'What about your other Pokémon?'_

_ _

"Meew……Me-eww…Mew……mmew……"

_'Umm……Bulbasaur…Squirtle…and……'_

I wasn't sure about my last Pokémon…Anyone else could easily fill in that slot…but……

…Persian, what about you? Are you a good battler?

"Perr!?"

_'Me!?'_

_ _

Yeah. Do you think you could help me out?

"Persiannn…Persiannnn……Persss…"

_'Ash, as much as I would like to help you, I'm afraid that…my former master never really used me for battles very often……'_

_ _

"…Mewmew, mew?"

_'…But you trained with me, right?'_

"Perrssiannn…Perssiiiiannn…"

_'I'm sorry, Ash, but I think you'd be better off choosing a different Pokémon as your final choice.'_

_ _

"Well……then……I guess……Pidgeotto…or……Sandslash……either one…"

_…I already have Charizard as a flying type…so……_

_ _

"…Mew…"

_'…I guess I'll bring Sandslash……'_

I left the rest of my Pokémon in my locker, then left to begin the match…

***

To say I was scared would be a big understatement………I was more nervous than a Rattata in a room full of Persians……or a Meowth in a room full of Growlithes…or……You get the point…

_…What about a Mew in a stadium full of humans…?_

_ _

_What…? That's crazy……_

_ _

…I guess I really _was_ scared…I was even scaring myself…

_Let's get this over with…I need to end this match in less than twenty minutes……_

_ _

…I guess I had good reason to be scared……

…At least I wasn't _really_ in a stadium full of humans. The only spectators were the guys who had come with me and Gary and his cheerleaders.

My first opponent was a woman named Lorelei……but for some reason, everyone called her Prima……Maybe because she was the first of the Elite Four?

Her name didn't really matter to me. I just had to beat her.

"Are you ready, Ash?" she asked from across the field.

"I've been ready!"

_There goes another lie……_

"Alright! This match will be five on five. For my first Pokémon, I choose…Dewgong!"

_A water-type, huh?_

_ _

"Then I choose…Bulbasaur!!"

Bulbasaur and Dewgong faced off, ready for a battle.

"Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!!"

"Ice Beam!"

Bulbasaur let out a whirlwind of leaves from its bulb, but Dewgong dodged every single one of them, then hit Bulbasaur head on with an Ice Beam, leaving Bulbasaur frozen in a ball of ice…

"_Bulbasaur_!!!" I cried.

I didn't get any response. Bulbasaur couldn't even move…I was getting the shivers just looking at it…I didn't want to imagine how cold it must be…but I found myself doing that anyway…

"Well, that was quick…" Prima said, "I was hoping for more of a challenge. I've heard you're good."

"…I………Return, Bulbasaur!"

It was good to get Bulbasaur back inside of its Pokéball…I didn't want it to have to suffer any more than it had to…

_I forgot that Dewgong's an ice type too…Who should I choose next…?_

_ _

"I…choose……Squirtle! Go!!"

"Ssquirtle, squirt!"

"A Squirtle, huh? Dewgong, Take Down, now!"

"Squirtle! Withdraw!"

Squirtle ducked into its shell before Dewgong got near it, and Dewgong's attack glanced off of it.

"Good job, Squirtle! Now use Skull Bash!"

Squirtle paused only for a second before it delivered a devastating blow to Dewgong. Dewgong skidded across the ground, but it jumped up ready to fight.

"Water Gun!" I said.

"Dewgong, Bide!"

_Huh?_

_ _

Squirtle sprayed a powerful blast of water at Dewgong, but just flinched and absorbed the attack.

_What's it doing…?_

_ _

_…Well, as long as it isn't attacking, now's the time to knock it out!_

_ _

"Squirtle! Mega Punch!"

Squirtle hit Dewgong squarely in the jaw and knocked it across the floor again. Dewgong still didn't retaliate…

I noticed that Lorelei was smiling…

_What's she up to…?_

_ _

I tried to remember what Bide does……

_Okay…The Pokémon doesn't attack right away……It just…waits? Until what?_

_ _

"…Pika?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

Give me a moment…

"Pi?"

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_It must be waiting for something……maybe……Maybe to land a really powerful blow later on…? That's gotta be it…Might as well try to faint it while it's not attacking though…_

_ _

"Tackle attack!"

"Ssquirt!!"

Squirtle jumped and Tackled Dewgong as hard as it could.

"Mega Punch!"

"Ttle!!"

Dewgong rolled to the side after Squirtle hit it.

"Alright Dewgong, that's enough…Attack!"

"Dewww…"

"Mew!"

_'Squirtle, watch out!'_

_ _

I covered my mouth.

_ _

_…Oops…Hope no one caught that…_

_ _

Dewgong got ready for its attack, and Squirtle backed up considerably.

…Withdraw…

Finally, Dewgong rushed at Squirtle. Half in panic, and half because I had ordered it to, Squirtle ducked into its shell and let the wind spin it around on its back. Dewgong ended up sailing straight over it and crashing heavily into the ground in front of it. I winced, thinking of how much that had to hurt.__

_ _

…Water Gun.

I don't know why I started giving orders out in mind-speak…It just seemed natural, I guess…

"Squiirrrrrtle…!!"

Squirtle gurgled out a strong Water Gun that hit Dewgong and sprayed it out across the floor. When it finally stopped, it had almost reached the spot where I was standing…It lay on the ground without moving, drenched with water and covered with bruises that Squirtle had put there…I wanted Prima to call it back quickly…

"Dewgong! Return!" Lorelei ordered, "…Not bad, Ash…Now let's see you handle…Cloyster! Go!"

"Cllloyyysterrrr!"

"Cloyster! Spike Cannon! Now!"

Bubble!

Squirtle didn't have a chance. Cloyster's Spikes hit it repeatedly until Squirtle was as banged up as a tin can in a small avalanche…

"…Return!"

_At this rate, I'm going to lose…_

_ _

I fingered at my Pokéballs until I decided on one that could take some abuse.

"Taper! Go!"

"Drrrowzee…!"

"Alright, Cloyster…Aurora Beam!"

"Cloy……Ster!!"

"Taper! Teleport!"

"Drow…"

Taper Teleported a few feet to its left and easily dodged Cloyster's attack.

Now use……Psychic!

"Zeeee!"

Taper created a white light and shot it straight at Cloyster, frying it.

_Wow. I didn't know Taper was that strong…_

Lorelei recalled Cloyster.

"Amazing……" she commented, "but just as a test…Let's see how well your psychic matches up against mine…Go, Slowbro…!"

"Sslllooowwww………"

_A Slowbro?_

_ _

…Taper, be careful. That thing's gonna be tougher than it looks…

…How can you tell?

Um…Just call me a psychic, if you want.

That made Taper laugh.

"…Sloww?"

It took me a while to figure out what it had said, but it was something about wondering what was so funny…

Taper! Poison Gas attack!

"Zee!"

Taper created a cloud of poison and sent it drifting over to Slowbro…I don't think Slowbro noticed……

"Slowbro! Amnesia!"

"………Bro………"

Teleport!

Once again, Taper easily Teleported out of the way and avoided Slowbro's attack.

_That's good…The last thing I need is for Taper to start forgetting things…_

_ _

……Meditate…

Taper closed its eyes for a moment to increase its attack power.

Okay, good! Now use Headbutt!

"Mega Punch!"

The two attacks hit one right after the other. First, Taper rammed Slowbro in the chest, then Slowbro punched Taper and knocked it backwards…Slowbro flinched after hitting Taper.

Taper, try……Seismic Toss…

"Drrowzee……"

_'Alright, then……'_

_ _

Taper stood up, grabbed ahold of Slowbro, then slowly swung it around until it had reached a high velocity, then tossed it as hard as it could. Slowbro slammed against one of the walls of the stadium, but it came away still looking ready to fight.

_I don't believe this……_

_ _

Taper! Psychic!

"Slowbro! Psychic!"

_Uh oh……This oughta be interesting……_

_ _

Taper's Psychic attack got a head start on Slowbro's, so they didn't exactly meet halfway……There was a brief moment of struggle as they fought to see who was the strongest……They finally exploded, right in front of Slowbro.

When the dust settled……Slowbro was still standing……

_Is this thing impossible to defeat!?_

_ _

_…I sure hope not……_

_ _

We weren't even halfway through the battle, and I was already starting to feel weak……I pleaded that I would make it all the way through.

…Headbutt……then Body Slam…

Taper ran forward and charged into Slowbro again. After that, it climbed up on top of Slowbro and slammed down on it with all its strength. When it was done, it got off and stood back, waiting for Slowbro's next move…

…After a while…Slowbro finally fell to the ground in defeat.

"Return, Slowbro," Lorelei said, "…Jynx, Go!"

"Jyyynnxx…!!"

_Uh oh…If she uses Lovely Kiss, then Taper's outta here…_

_ _

"Blizzard attack!"

Taper, look out!!

It was too late to use Teleport. Taper got blown away in a flurry of ice…It tumbled head over heels until it finally reached a stopping point…and it didn't get up…

_Taper…_

"……Return!"

_All right…Jynx is an ice-type, right…? And……fire melts ice……so……_

_ _

"Charizard! I choose you!!"

"Piika!?"

_'Charizard!?'_

_ _

"Chhhhaarrrrrriizzzarrrrddd!!!!" Charizard roared.

"…That Charizard _does_ look strong…" Lorelei admitted, "Okay Jynx, Ice Punch!"

Charizard, Flamethrower, now!

Before Jynx could even make a fist, it got barbecued by a Fire Blast from Charizard.

"Uh…Charizard! I said Flamethrower, not Fire Blast!"

"…Zard."

_'…Humph.'_

"…That's strange. I didn't hear you say either one of those," Lorelei commented.

"Jjj……yynnxx…" Jynx moaned.

"…Blizzard," Lorelei said.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard used Fire Blast again…

"Pikachu…" Pikachu reminded me.

_'At least it's battling…'_

_ _

Yeah…

"Jynx, return!"

The overcooked Jynx returned to its Pokéball, and I suddenly realized that Lorelei was down to her last Pokémon…

"……Go, Lapras!!"

"Llaaaa!"

_Lapras is a water-type…so that means Charizard's at a disadvantage……_

_ _

Charizard! Be careful! Don't let it touch you!

I guess Charizard took that as "Use Double Team", because that's what it did.

_I don't remember teaching Charizard Double Team……_

_ _

_……It must have been……_

_ _

"Lapras, Water Gun!"

I guess you should keep using Double Team…

This time, Charizard listened to me…Every single one of Lapras's attacks missed.

Okay! Now it's time to fight back!

Before I could tell it an attack, Charizard Fire Blasted Lapras.

_…I guess that could work……_

_ _

Lapras looked a little burnt, but nowhere near beaten.

"Ice Beam!"

Charizard!!

Lapras's attack hit Charizard and grounded it.

"_Charizard_!!"

…Charizard, are you okay!?

"…zzarr……!" Charizard roared in pain.

It struggled to its feet. There was a dangerous light in its eyes…It started powering up for its next attack, which it sent out and hit Lapras…

_…Hyper Beam!?_

_ _

"Lapras! Body Slam!"

Lapras slid forward and powered into Charizard, knocking it into the ground…This time, Charizard wasn't able to get up.

……Return…………Pikachu, it's up to you.

"Pika!!" Pikachu declared.

_'I'll beat it!'_

_ _

"……Pikachu! Thunderbolt!!!"

"Piikaaaa………_CHUUUUUU_!!!!!!"

When the light show had ended, Lapras fell to the ground, starry eyed and rather burnt.


	14. To Be A Master

Chapter 14

"To Be A Master"

"…I'm impressed…You've already gotten farther than the other three trainers who challenged us this year," Lorelei told me with a smile.

…That was really nice of her……but something else was quickly bursting into my mind…

_I'm not gonna last much longer…I've gotta get outta here…_

_ _

"I think…I'm gonna……go……heal my Pokémon now……" I said weakly, "Bye……"

I turned and ran. I felt feverish…It was hard to run straight and open the door that I needed to open so desperately…When I got it open, I staggered into the locker room and fell onto the ground.

I tried to get up. I needed to make sure that Lorelei didn't follow me……

"Ash!?"

"Pikapi!!"

_'Ash!!'_

_ _

_No…_

_ _

I turned around, still sitting on the floor. The door opened up and Lorelei and Pikachu both entered the room.

"…Pikachu…" I whispered.

"Pika…"

_'Ash…'_

_ _

"Ash! Are you alright?" Lorelei asked in concern.

I closed my eyes in an effort to block out the changing brightness of the room.

Yes, I'm fine… I said, not realizing that I hadn't said that out loud.

"What…?…You're psychic!?"

_No…_

_ _

"No…" I said weakly.

_Lying, lying, lying…_

_ _

"You need to get out of here…" I pleaded.

I opened my eyes and tried to crawl forward, trying to force her out of the room…I fell onto my hands and couldn't move at all…

You need to leave. You have to leave me alone……I'll be fine…

"I can't leave now, not if you're hurt."

I'm not! Leave me alone!

"Ash…"

"Pikachu…"

_'…Ash…'_

I no longer had the strength to hold myself up…I felt the cold floor hit me on the cheek as I crashed down on it……I didn't try to get up again…

Lorelei… I begged, as my final attempt to get her to leave.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ash, and I'll try to help…" she said.

_No…You can't……_

_ _

…The knives…

I cried out in pain as they came, swift and dangerous……There was nothing left that I could do to fight back……

"Ash…You're……You're glowing……"

I opened my eyes halfway…I could barely make anything out……but I think she was right…

_Now she knows too…_

_ _

***

…Something was bright……

I blinked my eyes open and was nearly blinded.

"Mew…" I whined.

"…Is there an off switch?"

"Yes…Right there."

There was a click, and the light dimmed down…I dared to open my eyes again…

"…Ash? Is that really you?"

………Gary…? I asked.

I heard him gasp, then swallow.

As my vision became clearer, I saw two people standing in front of me…but I couldn't see their faces…I blinked, then sat up. As I looked around, I saw everyone standing around me.

"…You okay, Ash?" Misty asked.

Uh…Yeah……

I looked up to see what looked like a set of stadium lights above me.

What the…?

"…That's a Pokémon Reviver that you're sitting in right now," Lorelei said.

I glanced quickly at her. She had a strange look on her face…I wasn't sure what to make of it…

_She knows now……Is she going to disqualify me…? Or maybe even something worse……_

_ _

I remembered what that voice had said in my dream…"Humans and Mews do not mix well"……

_Maybe I should have listened………_

_ _

_…but that doesn't make sense……Why would…Mews…evolve from humans if we weren't supposed to get along…?_

_ _

"……Are you sure that you're really Ash?" Gary asked.

Yes, Gary. I'm sure I'm me.

"……How long have you been like this?" he asked.

You're making it sound as if I have a disease… I sighed, ……It's been about a week or two now…

"…So…this is a new thing?"

I guess so.

Gary shook his head in disbelief.  
  


"Ash……" Lorelei began.

I turned to her, afraid of what she might say next.

"I've…never heard…of a Pokémon becoming a Pokémon Master before……"

There. That was it. One of the Elite Four had just spoken the magic words. I was done for. My dream had just gone up in smoke.

"……but then again, I've never heard of a Pokémon that actually trains other Pokémon……I'm going to have to speak with the others so we can decide what to do with you……"

……Does that mean I'm disqualified?

She laughed gently. "I never said that, Ash…"

***

"I can't believe you, Ash!" Gary exclaimed for the hundredth time.

So you've said… I sighed.

"I can't believe you would go and, and…_evolve_…without telling me!"

Well, for one thing, you weren't around to tell, and for another, why would you care? Since when did you start caring?

"I…!"

I think he realized that I had a point…Ever since we had become rivals, he just stopped caring about me…

"…Do you think they're gonna let you compete…?" Mayo asked.

I…hope so……

We were hanging around the lobby of the stadium, waiting for the Elite Four to come up with some decision……They'd been in there for a while now, and I was getting even more worried than I had been before.

"Ash……You knew you were going to faint, didn't you…" Brock said. It wasn't a question…He knew the answer.

_There's no point in lying…I've already lied enough already._

_ _

……How could you tell?

"Well…It was the way you were acting before you did……You just panicked all of a sudden, and then you ran off to hide…Thenyou tried to get Prima to leave before you Transformed…It didn't work though, did it?"

No, it didn't, I said blandly.

"…I told you to be more careful, Ash…" Mom said, "…Why didn't you tell us about this?"

I couldn't think of a good answer…I decided not to say anything.

"Well, it's too late now," Misty said, "…At least you didn't get badly hurt."

_Yeah, but I might……I might……not be able to compete anymore……_

_ _

"…I don't know about you guys, but for all I know, we could all be hallucinating right now, and Ash never even evolved in the first place!" Gary said.

……This is real, Gary……

"Eh…urrrghh…"

There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and we all looked up to see Prima entering the lobby. She had a small smile on her face.

"Well, Ash…It looks like we're going to let you compete after all…"

Really!!?

"Mm-hm," she nodded, "but you just have to remember that we're not going to go easy on you…"

…YEESSSS!!!! I cheered.

I jumped for joy but forgot just how high Mews can jump, and I almost ended up smashing into the ceiling.

Lorelei laughed softly. "Good luck on your next match, Ash…"

"……You're gonna need it," Gary added.


	15. Bruno

Chapter 15

"Bruno"

Prima told me that the rest of the battles were going to be run as if nothing had happened. The only difference was I didn't have to Transform in order to fight. She also said that from then on, I would have to make sure everyone could hear me when I gave out an order. I thought it was a small price to pay to be allowed to compete.

My second opponent was Bruno. We were both allowed four Pokémon each.

"I choose, Onix!" he said, releasing his giant Onix.

I remembered that Onix. I had been there when he had captured it…It had nearly killed Pikachu and me……

…I choose………Squirtle!

I tapped Squirtle's Pokéball to let it out. I didn't really want to wear a Pokébelt while I wasn't human, so I had all of my Pokéballs set out on the ground.

"Squirtle, squirt!"

"Onix, Slam," Bruno said.

"Ooonnnnnn!!!"

Squirtle! Water Gun!

"Squuuiirrrrrtlle!"

Squirtle blasted Onix as it rushed towards it, but Onix didn't even flinch. It drove its weight onto Squirtle, and when it got up, Squirtle had been driven into the ground and was barely visible.

Already!?

"…You have to watch out for those first-round knockouts, Ash," Lorelei said gently from the sidelines.

……Squirtle! Return!

I tapped Bulbasaur's Pokéball and let it out.

"Bind attack!" Bruno ordered.

Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!

Onix picked Bulbasaur up with its tail and started squeezing tightly. Bulbasaur whipped it furiously with its vines, but it just wasn't any use…

Bulbasaur…

"Good, Onix. Now get rid of it."

Onix raised Bulbasaur into the air, then threw it.

Bulbasaur!!

Bulbasaur flew across the gym and skidded across the floor, finally hitting the wall behind us.

Bulbasaur! Are you alright?

"…saur…" Bulbasaur moaned.

…Can you still fight?

"Bul…"

Bulbasaur stood itself up. It had a nasty bruise, but it wasn't going to give up so easily.

Okay……Try Razor Leaf!

Bulbasaur released its Razor Leaf attack, but once again, Onix hardly seemed to notice…It did wince a little, which was a good sign.

"Rock Throw!"

Bulbasaur didn't get lucky twice in a row. Every single one of the rocks hit it, a lot of them hit its bulb, and I knew that had to be painful…

It's alright, Bulbasaur……Come back…

I think Bulbasaur was a little reluctant…It didn't want to leave the match without winning…I couldn't let it just keep getting beat up though…

…Sandslash! Go!

"Sssslash!"

"A Sandslash…?" Bruno said in amusement, "This should be interesting…Onix, Rage!"

Onix willingly obeyed, it tackled Sandslash with a vengeance…

Sandslash! Earthquake! I said.

"Sssaaandd!!" Sandslash hissed.

It drove its claws and created a huge tremor that rocked Onix. That just Onix madder though, and it rushed at Sandslash repeatedly.

Try to fight back!!

Sandslash Slashed at Onix for every time it got attacked, but it tired out quickly, and I had to recall it.

"Doesn't look like you're going to win this one…" Bruno said.

_I wouldn't bet on it…I've still got one more trick up my sleeve…_

_ _

Taper!! I choose you!

"Drrrowzee!"

Taper, Disable!

Right away.

"Let's finish this, Onix," Bruno said calmly.

Onix moved to attack, but it found itself frozen in place before it got even halfway.

Alright! Now use Confusion!!

"Drrowzee!"

_'With pleasure!'_

_ _

Onix's body glowed a resplendent blue. I noticed Taper had to strain itself, but it was able to throw Onix across the gym using its psychic powers. The whole stadium shook when it hit the ground.

Now that's what I call throwing your weight around! I laughed, thrilled at having finally beaten Onix.

That thing is _heavy_! Taper added.

"…Oonnnn!" Onix roared and lifted its head up.

What the heck!? I cried.

It's not gonna give up yet… Taper said.

Then neither are we! Psychic attack! Now!

"Drrrroowwww!!! Zee!"

Taper created a ball of light that zoomed straight into Onix before it could even try to counterattack. Onix fell backwards and this time, it stayed down.

…We did it! Taper said.

Great job!

"Pikachu!"

_'Yeah!'_

_ _

"Onix! Return!" Bruno said.

The huge snake went back inside of its Pokéball, but Bruno was ready with another one.

"You did a good job, Ash, but I still have three Pokémon left, while you only have one…This match is mine. Hitmonchan! Go!"

"Mon! Chan!!"

A Hitmonchan, huh?…Let's see…a fighting type should be weak against psychic attacks…Taper! Confusion!

"Drrow!!"

"Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!"

"Hitmon! Chan!"

Before Taper could do anything, Hitmonchan hit it with a flaming fist and Taper already seemed to be weakening.

Hit it, Taper! Now!!

"Zeee!"

Taper lifted Hitmonchan with its mind, then flung it as far away as it could.

"Agility," Bruno ordered.

"Chaan!"

Hitmonchan got up and started moving so fast I almost lost track of it.

"Ice Punch!"

"Hiit! Monchaaan!!"

A freezing punch nailed Taper from out of nowhere.

Taper!

Taper staggered backwards but was still ready to fight.

Alright, Taper…We need to slow it down…Use Disable!!

"Ddrrowzee!"

Taper tried several times, but it finally was able to stop Hitmonchan in its tracks.

Alright! Now use Headbutt!

"Zeee!"

Taper slammed Hitmonchan as hard as it could, but Hitmonchan only seemed a little phased.

"Thunderpunch!" Bruno shouted.

Taper, Teleport!

Hitmonchan aimed its punch, but Taper was gone before it had a chance to hit. It reappeared right behind Hitmonchan, where it couldn't see it.

Psychic!

"Drowzee!!"

Taper waved its arms briefly, then hit Hitmonchan with a full-power Psychic attack, instantly ending that battle.

…Hitmonchan looks bad…… I said quietly.

"…Return," Bruno said, "…Okay…You seem to have a very strong Drowzee………Hitmonlee! Go get 'em!"

"Hitmon…lee!"

Taper, let's end this quickly. Psychic!

"Drowzee!"

"Hitmonlee! Double Team!"

Taper fired its attack at Hitmonlee, but it split into three different images just before the attack hit and missed.

Oh no!

"Mega Kick, now!"

Teleport!

Both of the remaining Hitmonlees jumped towards Taper with the feet extended. Taper Teleported at the last second and they both missed.

Psywave!

"Zee!"

Taper created a small, invisible ocean of psychic power and sent it towards Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee! Hi Jump Kick!"

Hitmonlee jumped up over Taper's attack then aimed itself straight down at Taper.

Taper! Teleport!

Taper glanced up, then quickly Teleported out of the way. I saw Hitmonlee's eyes widen as it saw that it was going to crash. It hit the ground foot first, then toppled over and smacked its face onto the floor.

Ehhh……

"Mon……" it groaned.

It tried to lift itself up, but there was something wrong……

"Hitmonlee!!" Bruno called.

He ran into the battlefield and knelt next to his Pokémon.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Leee…"

_'I got hurt…'_

_ _

"How bad is it…?"

Seeing that the battle had been put on hold, I drifted over to see if I could do anything.

Are you okay, Hitmonlee? I asked.

"Leee…"

_'I could be better…'_

_ _

"……I think its leg is broken…" Bruno said quietly.

What!?

"Hitmon!?"

_'You can't be serious!'_

_ _

Bruno shook his head. "You're definitely out of this battle, Hitmonlee…Until that leg heals, I can't let you do anything…"

_I didn't mean to break its leg…_

_ _

…I'm sorry… I said.

Bruno gave me a funny look.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. There's no way you could have known this would happen."

_Maybe he's right…but maybe he's not……_

_ _

I suddenly thought of something.

Um…Bruno? I…think I have an idea……

"What do you mean?"

…Um…Chansey taught me how to use Softboiled……Maybe I can help Hitmonlee?

"Hitmonlee?"

_'You'd do that?'_

_ _

I nodded. Of course.

"…If you really want to, Ash…but wouldn't it be easier to take Hitmonlee to a Pokémon Center for treatment?"

…Let me try…I…want to see if it works…

"…All right, Ash……"

Okay…Hold still……

When Chansey used Softboiled, it used its special eggs to heal other Pokémon. I didn't have any eggs, so it was a little harder for me. I had to rely solely on my powers…

I placed my paws on Hitmonlee's leg and closed my eyes.

_I want this leg to mend. I want this bone to be fixed…I want this to work……_

_ _

I felt a little silly. I was reminded of those miracle healers…

_I'd have to be crazy not to believe in miracles after everything that's happened to me…_ I reminded myself.

_…Chansey said you have to give up a little if you want to help others……_

_ _

I gave up a piece of myself, and my strength, and I gave it to Hitmonlee.

_Please work…_

_ _

Hitmonlee was really hurt, so I ended up giving up a lot…Finally, I couldn't do anymore. I let go, then gasped and fell backwards. Pikachu caught me before I hit the ground.

"Pikachu…?"

_'Are you okay…?'_

_ _

I'll be fine……What about Hitmonlee?

Bruno smiled. "We'll see…Well, Hitmonlee?"

Using Bruno as a sturdy brace, Hitmonlee shakily stood up, then let go and was able to stand by itself.

"Hitmon…" it said in amazement.

_'It worked…'_

_ _

It let loose a few test kicks, but staggered afterwards.

"Still not fighting fit…" Bruno said, "but I must say I am impressed, Ash……You sure you're the same kid that came to me wanting to know the secret of Pokémon?"

I laughed nervously. Actually, that was mostly Brock's idea…but……yeah, I'm me.

…I'm very glad that Hitmonlee is okay, but are we ever going to finish this match? Taper asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu scolded.

_'Taper!'_

_ _

Yeah, we're still not done yet… I said.

Bruno stood up. "Alright…We will continue……Hitmonlee, return."

He went back to his side of the gym, and Pikachu helped me back to mine.

We're starting from where we left off, right? I asked.

"We are," he replied, "…Okay……Machamp! Go!!"

His Machamp was huge. Taper was dwarfed in its shadow…

…Size doesn't matter……Taper, Psychic attack!

"Machamp, Fissure!"

"Pika!!"

_'Look out!!'_

_ _

They both launched their attacks at the same time. It was all a matter of who was the better dodger.

"Pikapikachu!!" Pikachu told me anxiously.

_'Fissure's a one hit KO!'_

_ _

I know that……Teleport!!

A huge crack in the ground headed straight for Taper, but it easily avoided it using its Teleport.

You know, I am getting sick of Teleport… Taper said.

Deal with it. At least you don't have to use Softboiled…

Meanwhile, Taper's Psychic attack had hit Machamp straight on, and it was considerably weakened.

Taper, use Seismic Toss!

"Seismic Toss?…Machamp, use a Seismic Toss of your own!"

Taper ran towards Machamp but Machamp got ready for its attack.

_With four arms, it shouldn't have any problem grabbing Taper and tossing it…_

_ _

…Taper, stop!

Huh?

Taper stopped.

Uh…Why don't you use Confusion instead?

…Okay…

"…Drrowzee!!!"

Taper mentally grabbed hold of Machamp then slammed it against the wall, then against the floor and back again.

…All right…Once more!

"Zeee!"

Taper lifted Machamp as high as it could, then dropped it. Machamp fell to the ground with increasing speed and finally hit the ground and raised a huge cloud of dust. When it cleared, Machamp was out of the match.

…I guess I win…

Bruno recalled Machamp.

"I guess…you do…"

He seemed surprised…I guess having one Pokémon beat four almost all by itself is pretty amazing…

"Pikachu!!"

_'Look!'_

_ _

Huh?

I stared at Taper. It had started to glow white and was growing.

Taper……

When the light faded, I was no longer looking at a Drowzee…Taper had evolved into a Hypno……

Taper…you……

I evolved.

Uh…Yeah……

……Do you have any idea how weird it is to have your trainer evolve before you do?

Well…No. I don't……Heh……

"…I hope you're ready for your next match, Ash," Bruno said, "Each one is tougher than the last…and you just got yourself a new fan…I hope you win. If anyone deserves the title Greatest Pokémon Master in the world, it's you, Ash."

My jaw fell open and kind of hung there. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

D-d-did you just s-say…w-what I th-think you s-said?

He laughed. "I do believe that I did! I really think you can do it, Ash! Now go and prove it!"

I……I…will……Th-thanks, B-runo…


	16. Agatha

Chapter 16

"Agatha"

The third member of the Elite Four was an old woman named Agatha. At first I thought it was weird that someone like her would be one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world, but on the other hand, I wasn't too likely of a trainer either…

"Our battle will be four on four. Are you ready, Ash?" Agatha asked.

Ready when you are.

"Then let's begin. I shall start off with…Gengar!"

Her purple ghost Pokémon came out of its Pokéball ready to battle.

_Wait a second. I've seen that Gengar before! It's really strong…_

_ _

It was the same Gengar that I had been watching on TV the night before I got Pikachu…

This isn't going to be easy……So, I'm gonna use……

"Pik?"

_'Me?'_

_ _

_I can't use Taper against a ghost Pokémon…and not too many other attacks affect it, so….._

_ _

Go, Pikachu.

"Pika!"

_'All right!'_

_ _

"…Pikachu…" Agatha said mostly to herself, "Okay, Gengar…Let's start off with Night Shade!"

Uh oh…Pikachu!! Agility, now!

"Pika!"

A dark sphere surrounded Gengar and another started to appear around Pikachu. Pikachu dodged out of the way, but just barely.

Pikachu, get ready to attack!

"Chu!"

"Gengar…Confuse Ray…"

Gengar closed its eyes and clapped its hands together. It opened its eyes and stared straight into Pikachu's. Pikachu stopped dead in its track and seemed to be hypnotized or something.

Pikachu? Pikachu, are you okay?

"Pi……ka……"

Hey Pikachu! Snap out of it!

Pikachu turned its head towards me and looked at me with a distant gaze.

…Pikachu?

"Gengar…Hypnosis," Agatha said.

Uh-! Pikachu look out!

It was too late. Pikachu was already drifting to sleep.

Wake up! Pikachu!!!

"Dream Eater."

I floated up and shouted at Pikachu as "loud" as I could.

Pikachu!! You've gotta wake up right now, or you're gonna get hurt!!!

Pikachu continued to snooze peacefully. Gengar strode over to it casually, then started picking out dreams that seemed tasty.

_Yuck…_

_ _

Aside from the fact that dreams didn't seem very appetizing, I could see that Pikachu was really starting to hurt…

Pikachu……Ehhh……_Pikachu!! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!_

Pikachu's ears twitched and it opened its eyes slowly.

Pikachu! Use Thunder!!

"Pik? Pika!"

_'Huh? Right!'_

_ _

Its body started to fill with electricity, and from the sky I heard saw a flash of lightning and the crack of thunder.

"Piiikaaaaaa………PIKACHUUU!!!!!"

I saw a bolt of lightning emerge from Pikachu and zap straight up into the clouds. A split second later, a lightning bolt ten times the size of the first one hit Gengar with the force of an entire thunderstorm.

The flash and the explosive sound left us all stunned for a while afterwards, but when we finally looked up, Gengar had become nothing but a shadow.

"……Return………" Agatha said.

……Wow……

"……That was the strongest Thunder attack I've ever seen in my life……You did an amazing job at training that Pikachu of yours…"

Uh……Thanks…

"………But now it's time to fight speed with speed…and plenty of power to back us up……Golbat, go!!"

A Golbat…?

Her Golbat left its Pokéball in a flurry of webbed wings.

_If she's using a flying type against Pikachu, that must mean it's really strong…_

_ _

Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

"Golbat, Double Team!"

"Pika chuuu!!!"

Pikachu hit one of the fake Golbats, but the real one was just fine.

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!"

Ugh. Not again!…Pikachu, watch out! Use Agility!

"Pii!"

Golbat tried the same move that Gengar had used on Pikachu, but this time, Pikachu was able to outmaneuver it and didn't get hit.

Pikachu! Quick Attack!

"Golbat, Wing Attack."

Pikachu hit Golbat, but it hardly seemed phased. Golbat whacked Pikachu with its wing, and Pikachu fell aside.

Pikachu!!

"Pii…Ka!"

Pikachu jumped up. Sparks appeared at its cheeks.

…Okay……Thunderbolt, now!

"Double Team!" Agatha called.

Hit all of them!

"Pika……CHUUU!!!"

Pikachu's electrical attack jumped from Golbat to Golbat, until the only one left was both shocked and paralyzed.

All right, this is it. Thunderbolt again!

"Piika!! CHUU!!"

Agatha recalled Golbat before the attack hit.

Huh!?

"Piika!?"

"I'm considering you the winner," she explained, "I'm ready to send out my next Pokémon. Are you ready?"

I'm ready…What about you, Pikachu?

"Pika!"

_'Ready!'_

_ _

"Then I choose……Haunter!"

Uhh…A Haunter……?

She let her Haunter out of its Pokéball. I was surprised. Hers looked a lot scarier than the one I had…eh…"caught"……

"Haunter, Psychic attack."

What!?

"Pii?"

Haunter's eyes glowed red for a brief moment, and Pikachu was suddenly flung backwards to the wall of the stadium, where it fell to the ground…

Pikachu!!!

I flew next to it.

Pikachu, are you all right?

"Pi……Pikachu……"

_'I'll……be okay……'_

_ _

Can you still fight…?

"Pikachu……"

_'I can try……'_

_ _

I shook my head.

No way. If you're not positive, then I'm not gonna let you…

"Pikapi!"

_'Let me try!'_

_ _

No, Pikachu. I don't want you to get hurt!

"Chu……"

_'Ash……'_

_ _

I'll just use a different Pokémon. You need to rest.

"…Pika…"

_'…Okay…'_

_ _

I carried Pikachu with me to the trainer's box, then I had to try to decide which Pokémon to use next.

_No one has a real advantage against Haunter……but if I just use one that's really strong……_

_ _

Uh……Charizard! I choose you!

I tapped Charizard's Pokéball to let it out. It roared fiercely then glared at its opponent.

"Char? Zard?"

_'A Haunter? You want me to fight a Haunter?'_

_ _

Uh…Yeah, that's right……

"Rrrr……Chhaarr…"

_'Mm……No thanks…'_

_ _

What!?

"Chhaarizard…"

_'I don't feel like it…'_

_ _

But Charizard, you've got to!

"……Zard?"

_'……Why?'_

_ _

Because I need you to help me win! You're already out of your Pokéball, so you might as well fight!!

"Chhaarizzarrrd…"

_'I don't want to…'_

_ _

Charizard! What's gotten into you!? You were listening to me before!!

"Charizaaardd…Zard."

_'No I wasn't…I was just fighting. That's different.'_

_ _

But Charizard…!!

"…Haunter?"

_'…What's going on?'_

_ _

That's when I remembered about everybody else. I glanced around. They all seemed to be staring at me……

_They probably think that I shouldn't be here right now…If I can't even control Charizard, why should I be a Pokémon Master……?_

_ _

"…How on earth did you get this far…?" Agatha wondered out loud.

_How did I……?………She's got a point……I shouldn't be here……I should be training harder……or maybe even not training at all……Maybe I was just wrong all along……I'm never gonna be a real Pokémon Master………_

_ _

I crouched low. I wanted to make myself as small as possible. I didn't want to have to be humiliated anymore…

Charizard stood up slowly.

"Zzzarrrd…"

_'You're really taking this seriously, huh?'_

_ _

I glared at it.

Of course I am! This means everything to me! If I don't win………

I realized that I had no idea what I would do if I didn't win…Trainers were only allowed to challenge the Elite Four one time after they win the League Tournament, and if they don't win then, they have to wait another year, win the tournament again, and then try again……That was one of the reasons why it was so hard to beat the Elite Four.

"………Chhharrr……Charizard…"

_'………Alright, I'll battle……Just remember, I'm not doing this for you.'_

_ _

I stared up at Charizard again, this time full of hope.

_I just might be able to pull this off…!_

_ _

……Thank you, Charizard……

"Zzzaaardd!"

_'I told you! This isn't for you!'_

_ _

Charizard flapped its wings and flew into the air. Then it hit Haunter with a super powerful Fire Blast. Haunter didn't seem to mind the heat though.

"Haunter, Hypnosis! Bring Charizard down!"

"Hhaaunterrr!"

Haunter's eyes glowed red again and it stared fiercely at Charizard. Charizard's movements started to slow down, and it drifted towards the ground.

Charizard! Don't look in its eyes! Try to stay awake!!

Charizard laid its head on the ground, closed its eyes and started to sleep.

_Charizard_! Charizard, wake up right now!!

It wasn't any use. Charizard was out like a light.

"Haunter, Night Shade."

_I can't let Charizard lose…There's gotta be some way to wake it up……_

Ehhh…! Charizard! Water Gun now!

"Piik!!?"

_'What!!?'_

_ _

Use Horn Drill! Blizzard! Psychic! Comet Punch! Anything! Attack!

Agatha stared at me blankly.

"…He's gone nuts……" she said.

Acid attack!!

"Pikachu!!?"

_'What are you doing!?'_

_ _

Use Lovely Kiss!!!

"Pikapi!!"

_'Ash, stop it!!'_

_ _

Pin Missile! Solarbeam! Rock Slide!! Recover!!!!

Charizard's opened its eyes sleepily.

Use Explosion!!!!!

It worked. Charizard had heard me the whole time, and it had finally had enough. It flew up high above the stadium, then sent down a Fire Blast big enough to cook a whole Tauros or two…or three…or more……

_Yes! It's using Rage!_

_ _

I ignored the fact that everyone in the stadium was staring at me as if I had just said that the world was made out of Jigglypuffs and actually meant it.

Charizard!! Use Metronome!!

The flame on its tail became a huge ball of fire, and it crashed down to the ground and seared Haunter in a blaze that would make an arsonist very jealous.

Charizard! Peck attack!!

Charizard aimed a Flamethrower attack at me, but I blocked using a special defensive technique that Mewtwo had taught me. Charizard didn't notice that it hadn't hurt me though. I just stopped giving out commands, and it continued to fight Haunter with a dragon fury.

"Haunter, Thunderbolt now!!"

Haunter tried to zap Charizard, but Charizard blocked it with a Flamethrower and toasted Haunter at the same time.

I remembered what Brock had told me about when I was fighting Blaine…

_An air lens……Electric attacks won't work……Ha! There's no way we can lose now!_

_ _

"……Haunter! Return!"

"ZZAAAARRRRRRRRRRDDD!!!!!!!!!!!"

Charizard wasn't happy about having the battle end so soon. It tried to hit Agatha with a Fire Blast.

This had better work…

I grabbed hold of the flaming character with my mind, and then gradually turned it into smoke……

"Pi…"

_'Wow…'_

_ _

It didn't take too long for Charizard to realize what had happened. It turned and stared at me…I could see the fire raging in its eyes…

"……Arbok, go!!"

Huh?!

Charizard slowly to face its new enemy. I saw its fury go way up when it saw Arbok's fearsome pattern…Before anything could be said, Charizard used a giant Flamethrower, leaving Arbok burnt and weakened.

"Arbok! Rock Slide!!" Agatha shouted.

Charizard! Double Team!

Charizard didn't use Double Team, but it did try to get out of the way. The attack still hit it, but that only made Charizard all the angrier…It used Fire Blast against Arbok, but Arbok somehow managed to slither away enough to be left with only a minor burn.

"Poison Sting attack!"

There was no use telling Charizard what to do anymore. I just let the battle continue.

Arbok sprung up and bit Charizard on the leg. Charizard raoared in pain, then swiped at Arbok and knocked it back to the ground.

"Arbok, Glare!"

_…Too bad for Jessie that she doesn't train her Arbok this well……Heh…_

_ _

Arbok raised its head and gave Charizard a look that paralyzed it immediately. Charizard dropped from the sky and remained frozen in place.

No……Charizard! Flamethrower! Now!

Charizard couldn't move…Anything I tried was useless…

"Bite!"

Arbok chomped down on Charizard hard enough to make it scream…

_If she can call her Pokémon back early, then so can I!_

_ _

Charizard! Return!

Charizard disappeared inside of its Pokéball, and I had to decide which one to use next.

_I can't use Bulbasaur…and I don't think Squirtle can handle this Arbok…so……that leaves Sandslash and Taper……Sandslash could use more experience……_

_ _

Sandslash! I choose you!

"…Pika?"

_'…Sandslash?'_

_ _

"Ssaand, slash!!"

"This should be no problem, Arbok. Earthquake!"

What…?

"Slash…?"

Uh…Sandslash! Counter with your own Earthquake!

"Sssaand!!"

"Ar…bok!!"

They both slammed the ground and sent powerful waves towards each other. They met in the middle and canceled each other out.

That is a strong Arbok……Okay Sandslash! Fury Swipes!

"Arbok! Acid!"

Sandslash ran forward, determined to cut Arbok into pieces, but Arbok just reared back its head and spat out a ball of Acid that burned into Sandslash's tough hide.

Hang in there, Sandslash!!

"Ssllash!!"

Sandslash ignored the poison covering it and swiped at Arbok until it started to bleed.

_I don't want to do this…but I have to win……_

_ _

…Slash attack!

"Sand………SLASH!!"

Sandslash swung its giant claw down on Arbok and cut through its scales and knocked it to the ground. I noticed a hint of red on Sandslash's claws…

"Return! Arbok!"

I was relieved to see Arbok go back inside of its Pokéball. It looked like it was really in pain…

"…That was an unbelievable match, Ash," Agatha told me, "…It's the first time I've lost since I fought against……your next opponent…You'll need a lot of luck to beat him, child…"

It's more than just luck…

"Yes…That is true……If you know and use the other elements of training, then you might stand a chance……but good luck anyway!"

…Uh…Thanks!


	17. Lance

Chapter 17

"Lance"

This is it…This is the last guy that stands between me and…becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world………Are you ready, Pikachu?

"Piika!"

_'Of course I am!'_

_ _

Well that's good…'cause I'm really nervous…

"Pi?"

_'Why?'_

_ _

……It's good to be nervous, isn't it? Richie said so……

"Pikachu!"

_'Then we're on our way!'_

_ _

Yeah……I guess you're right!…Uh…Let's go!

"Pika!"

_'Yeah!'_

_ _

***

Lance was a tough-looking trainer. He was wearing a dark outfit that was complete with a black and red cape…

"We will have a four on four battle. Are you ready?"

I glanced at the three other Elite that had lost to me. They were standing on the sidelines with more or less the same expression on their faces.

_They think I'm going to win……but this guy seems really confident……He's the last one, I guess he has reason to be……He's never been defeated before……_

_ _

"…Hey Ash!!"

I looked up. Gary was leaning over the railing and waving at me.

"Forget what I said before! Cream this guy! If anyone can win, it's gotta be you! Make Pallet Town famous, Ash! You can do it!"

"Piiika!!?"

_'What did he say!!?'_

_ _

I blinked.

I think he just cheered me on.

"Pikachu…"

_'That's what it sounded like…'_

_ _

……Wow………

"What are you waiting for!?" Gary shouted, "Go get 'im!"

"Let's go Ash, let's go!" his cheerleaders cheered.

"I said, are you ready?" Lance asked again.

I turned around. I'm ready when you are!

"……Gyarados, go!"

I watched as Gyarados came out of its Pokéball and grew up and up and…up……I suddenly lost all the confidence that Gary had given me just a moment ago.

Who do I have that can stand up to _that_!?

"Perrr!!"

_'Hey Ash!'_

_ _

Huh?

I looked up and behind me again. This time Persian was sticking its head through the railing to talk to me.

"Perrrrsiiann! Persian, persssiann!"

_'Use Pikachu! Gyarados is really weak against electricity!'_

_ _

Okay! I turned to Pikachu. Pikachu! I choose you!

"Piika!"

_'Right!'_

_ _

Okay Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!!

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

"Pika _CHUUUU!!!!_"

Before Gyarados could even aim at Pikachu, it got zapped by one of Pikachu's megavolts.

Good job! Now use Agility, then zap it with another Thunderbolt!

Gyarados recovered after a moment, then tried to hit Pikachu with a blast of water that had the strength of a cannon. Because Pikachu was using its Agility though, it had no problem getting out of the way.

"…Dragon Rage!"

…Agility!!

A giant cyclone of water appeared and spun after Pikachu.

Keep using Agility, but get ready to use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu kept up its light speed pace, and the Dragon Rage kept following doggedly after it. While Pikachu was running, it powered up its electricity, and soon the floor of the gym looked like a sparkling yellow light show.

Attack!!

"PIKACCHHUUU!!!!!!"

Lightning filled the entire stadium, and Gyarados fell to the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

Lance held out its Pokéball, and Gyarados went back inside.

"Not bad……Dragonair! Go!"

A Dragonair………

_Oh man, I have to beat it, don't I…? I don't really want to………but…_

_ _

……Pikachu! Thunder!

"Pika………"

The air around Pikachu darkened and yellow light took its place as Pikachu's Thunder attack charged up.

"……CCHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"

The dance of electricity went by so fast I missed most of it. What I did see was a gigantic bolt of electricity blast Dragonair and then explode on contact.

"…Dragon……"

Dragonair was seriously hurt, but still not beaten…It was still hanging in there…

"Dragonair, Hyper Beam!"

Pikachu!!! Agility, now!

Pikachu tried to dash out of the way, but Dragonair was too fast. The yellow-orange light of its Hyper Beam attack enveloped Pikachu. When it faded, Pikachu was left lying on the ground, beaten totally.

Pikachu…

I grabbed it and pulled it back to my spot.

_That's a strong Dragonair…but Pikachu did weaken it a lot……_

_ _

…Sandslash! Go!

"…A Sandslash?" Lance asked. He seemed amused. "Dragonair! Use Bubblebeam!"

Yikes! Sandslash! Dig!

"Slash!"

Sandslash disappeared underground just fast enough for Dragonair's attack to miss…but by less than an inch.

…All right…Attack! Now!

A rumbling sound came from the floor of the gym and Sandslash suddenly erupted upwards in a flurry of dirt and claws. Dragonair reared back in an attempt to evade, but it didn't work.

Slash attack now!

"Sandslash!!"

That was all that was needed. Dragonair finally had to give in to defeat. It fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

_…Poor thing……_

_ _

"…Return, Dragonair!" Lance called.

He seemed stunned.

"…No one's ever gotten this far before………All right…I'm not going to hold back…Aerodactyl! Go!"

_What_!?!

He threw out another Pokéball, and sure enough, there was an Aerodactyl inside of it.

Where did you get _that_!!? I gasped.

"…That's my little secret……Aerodactyl! Take Down attack!"

Ah! Um…Sandslash! Uhh…Sand Attack!!

"Sand…Slash!"

Sandslash kicked up a large cloud of sand at Aerodactyl, but the dinosaur dove down and raked Sandslash into the ground anyway.

Urrgh……Use……uh…Slash!

"Aerodactyl! Wing Attack!"

Aerodactyl swooped around the stadium for another pass at Sandslash. This time, Sandslash swiped at Aerodactyl with its claw, but Aerodactyl was hardly phased. It brought one wing up to its chest then swung it out with amazing speed and power. Sandslash didn't even have time to blink as it rolled backwards until it finally came to a stop. I could tell with one look that it couldn't fight anymore…

…Sandslash! Return!!

_Now what…? That thing's so powerful………I wonder who I can use………_

_ _

"…Pika?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

I glanced down. Pikachu was finally starting to come around…That was good…It wasn't going to help me win though……

…Okay…Against a rock type……Squirtle! I choose you!

"Ssquirtle!"

Squirtle! Water Gun, now!

"…Aerodactyl! Fly up, then dive at it!"

Squirtle sprayed its Water Gun vigorously at Aerodactyl, but Aerodactyl flew up and easily dodged. After a few warm up flaps, it dove down and whacked Squirtle squarely on the head. Squirtle fell over onto its back and looked more than a little dazed…

No!! Squirtle!!

"…You didn't really think a little Squirtle could beat Aerodactyl, did you?" Lance asked.

_I can't believe it……Squirtle lost…with one hit…_

_ _

Ehhh…Squirtle! Return!

_I only have one Pokémon left…If I lose this one……Who should I choose?_

_ _

_If there's a Pokémon that can beat Aerodactyl……It's gotta be……_

_ _

Okay……I'm counting on you…So you'd better try! Charizard! Go!

"ZAAARRRRDDD!!!!"

Charizard blinked and stared at Aerodactyl.

"Charzard?"

_'Where'd you find this guy?'_

_ _

I didn't find it! Lance did! All you've gotta do is beat it!

Charizard grinned, showing all of dangerous teeth.

"Izzaarrdd…"

_'With pleasure…'_

_ _

_No way……Oh this is too good to be true!!_

_ _

I tried to contain myself. If Charizard saw how happy I was, it would stop listening to me.

Lance shook his head. "Now you're in for it……Aerodactyl!! Sky Attack!"

Charizard! Fly!

Charizard flew up into the air, but Aerodactyl didn't really do anything…

…Huh!? It's glowing!

It looked like Aerodactyl was turning yellow…Weird.

"……Now," Lance said.

"Charizard! Double Team!"

Charizard split into three different images, and Aerodactyl blasted through one of the fake ones.

"Charizard! Use Submission!"

"Zzzaaarrr!!"

Charizard jumped onto Aerodactyl's back, then stood up. It sneered down at Aerodactyl then jumped and landed heavily onto its back, sending both of them crashing into the ground.

Uhh…Good! Now use Fire Blast!!

Charizard backed up a good distance, then breathed out a huge Fire Blast.

"Aerodactyl! Razor Wind!"

Aerodactyl pulled itself up, then flapped its wings to try to stop Charizard's attack and hit Charizard at the same time. Charizard's attack was too powerful though, and Aerodactyl ended up getting burnt.

Charizard! Hyper Beam!

Charizard powered up the same attack that had knocked out Pikachu, and when it hit Aerodactyl, their battle was finally over.

"………Re…turn………" Lance said in awe, "………Maybe you're not all that bad……but you can never defeat this Pokémon! Dragonite! Go!!"

The Dragonite that he let out made even Charizard seem small…It had blue wings and tan scales, and with its big black eyes, it might have looked cute…if it hadn't looked so dangerous……

…Charizard, be careful……This is it.

"Zzrrrrrddd…" Charizard growled at Dragonite.

_It's gonna fight to the end……It doesn't want to be outdone……_

_ _

…Charizard! Slash Attack!

"Dragonite! Blizzard!"

Look out!!

Charizard ignored the Slash command and split into five different images.

_I guess it's sometimes a good thing to have it not listen to me…_

_ _

Dragonite's Blizzard attack destroyed two of the five Charizards, but the real one remained unhurt.

Slash attack! Now!

The three Charizards that were left all hit Dragonite at the same time, but only one left red lines on its hide.

"…Dragonite, use Slam…On the middle one."

_No, we gave it away!_

_ _

Double Team!

It was too late. Dragonite swung its giant tail and knocked Charizard down. It got up again though, and it looked furious.

Fire Blast!

"Bubblebeam!"

_Not again…_

_ _

Their attacks both hit each other at the same time. There was tense second or two as we watched to see which was stronger. In the end, the bubbles were able to bore a small hole through the fire and continue on towards Charizard. The Fire Blast was still able to get Dragonite at the same time.

"Chaaaarrr!!!" Charizard roared angrily and hurtfully.

"Gonite!!" Dragonite cried as it ducked and tried to hide itself from the flame.

When the attacks subsided, it looked like the battle was either a tie, or it just wasn't over yet…


	18. Interruption

Chapter 18

"Interruption"

I was about to give out the next attack when something exploded right in the middle of the battlefield. It created a smoke cloud that filled the entire stadium.

"What's going on!?" I heard Lance shout.

I couldn't see them, but several people landed a few feet to my right.

"There it is!"

"Get it already!"

"Right!"

_Jessie and James!?_

_ _

I tried to see what they were doing, but by the time I could make anything out at all, all I saw was a blue-white sphere that was getting larger by the second. It hit me on the head, and I felt something grab me around my arms, legs, head and tail.

"What about Pikachu?"

"He said forget about Pikachu! All he wants is dis thing!"

"We've got it. Let's go."

"Pikapi!!!"

_'Ash!!!'_

_ _

It seemed like the darkness of the smoke was giving way to something white…but I couldn't tell what…The voices faded into the background and it felt like I was alone…but only for a moment…In just a short while, the whiteness faded and I found myself somewhere that seemed very dark indeed.

"…So it really does work……"

It took me a few seconds to recognize that voice…but it had to be……Giovanni…

What? What happened? I asked groggily.

My vision was starting to come back, and I could see that the room wasn't really all that dark…

_But how did I get in a room? Where'd Jessie and James go?…Why is _he_ here?_

_ _

I tried to look around the room, but something was holding me in place. I couldn't move at all.

Uh! What did you do!?

From what I could see, Giovanni had me on top of something, and he was looking at me intently.

"……I caught you, Ash……I finally caught you…"

What are you talking about!?

"………You didn't want to believe me before, and I knew I couldn't force you to……So if I couldn't get your loyalty willingly, I knew I would have to force it on you again……What do you think?"

I think you're gonna pay for this!!

I fought hard to get out of whatever I was being held by, but struggling was just useless…I tried to break it apart with psychic power, but the more I tried, it just seemed like I was storing it inside of me, and that wasn't a pleasant feeling…

"…You can try all you want, but you won't be able to get out of there……Now it's time to move to something a little more permanent…"

What?!

He moved closer to me, but paused after I said that.

"You're mine, Ash. Now's the time for me to make up for all those years you thought I was ignoring you……"

…I didn't think you were ignoring me……It's just that I know better now…

"……Ashura………I wasn't lying to you……when I said I wanted to start over……"

Huh?

"……But it's too late now. We both had our chances, and things didn't turn out the way we wanted them to. Now I'm going to make things better for the both of us……You want to become stronger, don't you, Ashura?"

Well……I guess so…but-

"Then just let me do this one thing for you…"

He touched something on the back of the thing that was holding me, and I felt the whiteness come back again, but this time, the white faded into black and it lasted longer.

***

At first, I didn't think that I had really woken up. It was too black to tell the difference. A strange hum was running through and around me.

"…Ashura? Can you hear me?"

……Yeah.

I felt a slight tingling when I said that.

"That's good……Can you see me?"

I opened my eyes, finally realizing that they had been closed. He was standing in front of me again, but the room looked different from the other one he had me in before.

Yes.

Another tingle…

He nodded.

Something was strange…I felt different somehow, but I couldn't tell why…

"……That's good……I would like to begin training you right away, but first I need to make sure that you are ready……"

He held up a handful of white cards, then picked one out and held it up so I couldn't see the front.

"What's the design look like?" he asked.

What!? What kind of question is that!?

"Just answer me, Ashura."

The humming became stronger.

……It's a circle.

I was just saying that so we could move on. He placed it facedown on a nearby table.

"…What about this one?" he asked, holding up another one.

I don't see why you're asking me……um…It's a star.

He put that one next to the other one.

"This one?"

…Square

He did the same thing with that one and held up another one.

Triangle…and, uh…the next one's a……leaf.

_Great. He's out of cards. Maybe I can convince him to let me go now._

_ _

He picked up the cards again in the order he had shown them to me. The first one was a…circle…!? Then a star, a square, a triangle…and a leaf……

He looked like he was smiling, but like always, it was hard to tell.

"You're a lot better at this than you think you are, Ash."

Wha…!? I wasn't even trying! That was just a coincidence!

"Do you want to try it again?"

Uh…No! I…I wanna get outta here! I still have to finish my fight with Lance!

"That can wait, Ashura. You have more important things to take care of."

Oh yeah? Like what?

"You are going to help rebuild Team Rocket. It's already been done once before, and that was by me. It only makes sense that you would be the next one in line to make it stronger than ever…and to think that when you started out, you only wanted to make it weaker…"

That's still what I want.

"That's not going to happen Ash. You are under my control…and this time…no injections…You should be happy about that at least."

……So what did you do?

"…Haven't you noticed?"

Noticed what?

"…Take a look at yourself…"

I couldn't really look down to see myself, so I relied on what I could make out in my mind….It looked like I was wearing something…metallic……full of energy……but it didn't have any energy of its own…It was using mine for power……A machine that absorbs psychic energy? That didn't seem possible…

"……Well?"

……So what does this do anyway?

"Why don't I tell you who invented it first?…It was created by a good friend of yours, I believe…The brilliant Dr. Gray……"

Him!? He did this too?

"Of course…A mind like that is very rare. I'm lucky I found him…Getting him to join was the easy part…"

He chuckled slightly at that. I didn't think it was funny.

"…But the one that you are wearing now is actually an improvement upon the original…which was used………for another friend of yours……The one and only…Mewtwo…"

What!!?

"Yes, that's right. But I made a dangerous mistake when I had that one designed. I completely underestimated the power of that creature…and I ended up losing it……That will not happen again."

He spoke the last sentence very firmly. I hoped that he was wrong…

"……This one has several new features to it. Instead of simply focusing the power, it stores it inside and uses it only when necessary…If you try to break out, it will turn your own power back on you, making it impossible to escape……You can try if you want to, but there's no point in getting hurt over something like that."

I knew better than to doubt him. Whenever he talked about his little schemes, he always told the truth…I wish he was the same way every other time too.

"……You're unusually quiet, Ashura…………What's the matter?"

……Is it really that hard to figure out?

"…Oh I see……You're upset……I've finally won, haven't I? There's no fighting back now. You're on my side."

I didn't bother telling him, but I knew I wasn't the only one fighting against him. My friends weren't going to just let him get away with kidnapping me again…They'd come and help me…I knew they would………If they could find me…………I didn't even know where I was…I hoped that they could figure it out…


	19. Visitors

Chapter 19

"Visitors"

"Ringringring! Ringringring! Phone call! Phone call! Ringringring! Ringringring!"

Giovanni picked it up so it would shut up.

"Who is this?" he asked angrily.

He was using a videophone, but the picture hadn't come up yet, and it wasn't facing me, so I couldn't really tell who it was either. I could hear it though.

"This is Cassidy, sir. We've caught two little morsels that I'm sure you'd like to take care of."

"I don't have time for this Cassidy. Why can't you take care of them yourself?"

"Oh…But these are two very special people……One of 'em's a traitor…"

"What? Who?"

"Remember Billie?"

_Billie!?_

_ _

"………Send them to me."

"Will do, sir."

They hung up. Giovanni turned to me. He seemed…excited?

"Ash, the next part of your training will begin shortly……"

He laughed to himself.

What's so funny!? What are you talking about!?

"…I was planning on having you move on to live targets anyway……"

What…?

"You'll see."

He moved over to another machine. It had a large screen and lots of little control things at the bottom. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not some of those controls were just for decoration…

He pressed a button and the screen flickered to life. It looked like there was nothing to see at first, but then something white-ish appeared in the middle, and two people came from out of nowhere and landed on a square on the floor that looked a little different from the rest of the room…That wasn't saying too much though, because there was nothing in the room. No doors, no windows…nothing at all.

_What? A…warp tile?…A room without any doors or windows?…Aha!I know where we are!!_

_ _

The first time I'd visited Saffron City, Team Rocket had trapped us all in what was probably the exact same room that Billie and……

They were both wearing Team Rocket uniforms, but I didn't know anyone other than Billie, Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch who even owned Team Rocket uniforms…The two of them looked towards the screen and I could start to make out their faces. Billie wasn't too hard to figure out. The other person was a boy…about the same size as me, when I was human…brown hair, blue eyes……

Richie!? Billie!? What are you two doing here!!?

I don't think they could hear me. The machine probably wasn't set up to hear mind-speak…

"Richie…? So that's the name of the other one?" Giovanni said curiously, "…Aren't you the one whom Ash beat in the fourth round?"

"Uh……Yeah…So?"

"Where is he, Giovanni!?" Billie demanded.

"He's right here. And there's no need to worry about _him,_ Billie. He's under good care…As for you……well……You know what the punishment is for traitors…"

"Wait!"

"Oh? Did you decide to come back? I see that you're wearing our uniform. Maybe you had a change of heart…?"

"………Let us see Ash!" she said.

"……Fine…Ash, come here."

What?

"I said come here."

Without even thinking about it, I found myself floating towards him and landing by his side.

_Huh!? How did that happen!?_

_ _

"…Here he is," Giovanni said to Billie and Richie.

"Ash!" Richie called.

"…What…What's he wearing?" Billie asked.

"…It's a very special device…Ash here, is too valuable to run of the risk of him turning against me. That's where this armor comes in. Not only does it amplify his powers, it focuses them only to where I direct."

"You're just a control freak!" Billie exclaimed.

"……Billie, you don't sound like you care too much for your life……"

"Uh……"

What? What are you talking about!? I asked Giovanni.

"…All members of Team Rocket who turn traitor must either swear devout loyalty, or face the ultimate punishment."

…What's the ultimate punishment?

"……Death…" he said softly, "…Preferably a slow and painful one……"

What!!? Billie! Don't worry about me!! It's not worth it!!

Giovanni laughed very quietly. "She can't hear you, you know…"

…I……know that………

"…Hm……Billie, Ash wants to tell you that he's not worth getting yourself killed over."

"…Why should I believe you?"

"……With that kind of attitude, it's not going to make much difference what you say…I'll still be able to consider you a traitor."

"……Billie, I don't know whether or not Ash really said that, but it's right. This isn't worth getting killed over…" Richie said.

"He's going to kill me anyway……"

"What?"

"…It's what happens to all traitors………Besides…one more death on his mind won't hurt him…"

Billie……

_She's the only one left in her entire family……I can't let him kill her!! She's my friend!_

_ _

"Ringringring! Ringringring! Phone call! Phone call! Ringringring!"

"Urrgh…Who is this!?" Giovanni growled, picking up the phone.

"Uh…This is Butch…um……We called to warn you…that a Persian and a Pikachu just came through here…and they know where you are……"

"Persian!?"

"Uh…That's right…They're probably already headed there…"

"……Thank you for warning us……"

Giovanni hung up. He walked back to the screen where we could see Billie and Richie and he scowled at them.

"How many more of you are there?"

"What?" Richie asked.

"It can't be just the two of you, otherwise you would have brought those Pokémon with you. How many others are there?"

"……Should we tell him…?" Richie asked Billie.

She stared at the floor. "………There's no reason why we should tell him. He's already threatened our lives. What's the worse that can happen to us?"

"You're wrong, Billie," Giovanni whispered, "I only threatened _your _life. I have no reason to kill the boy…yet…Now tell how many there are, and tell me how you reached Celadon so quickly. There's no way anyone can walk from Indigo that fast."

"We're not gonna tell you," Billie stated, crossing her arms.

"…I think I can make you see things differently……Ash…"

Huh? What does this have to do with me?

"…Hurt her."

What?! No way!!

"You don't have a choice…"

I felt the metal around me start to buzz and whir. The energy that it had been storing became activated and used to absorb more from within me. It then channeled the energy outwards and directed it to the room where Billie and Richie were trapped. It centered on Billie, then charged at her. I could feel it as the machine did my dirty work…She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. If I looked at the screen, I could see a thin blue haze surrounding her…

Billie!!

"Billie!" Richie cried.

He wanted to help her somehow, but there was nothing he could do…He turned towards the screen and stared into my eyes.

"Ash! What are you doing!? Stop!"

_I'm not doing anything, Richie……_

_ _

_…That's the problem! I have to try to get it to stop!_

_ _

I tried to pull back at the energy. I tried to pull it away from Billie……but the harder I tried, the stronger the attack became. Every time I sent out even the smallest bit of psychic energy, it was absorbed and used against her…I was helpless…

"Ash!! Ash you have to stop it right now!" Richie yelled.

_I'm trying…I'm trying……_

_ _

_…There has to be something I can do!…_

_ _

Giovanni walked back to the screen. I hadn't even noticed that he'd left. I'd been too busy trying to help Billie.

"…Had enough?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, we've had enough!…We'll talk…" Richie pleaded.

Giovanni shook his head. "What do you say, Billie?"

Billie didn't answer…I wasn't sure if she couldn't, or if she just didn't want to…

_Billie……Just say yes…Please…_

_ _

Giovanni shrugged. "Keep at it, Ash…You're doing very well."

I'm_ not doing anything!!_

_ _

I could feel the energy being drained from her…She couldn't go on like this much longer, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her……

_'To protect the world from Team Rocket!'_

_ _

_'To keep the money out of their pocket!'_

_ _

_'To denounce the evils of lies and hate!'_

_ _

_'To extend our reach and retaliate!'_

_ _

_'Billie!'_

_ _

_'Ash!'_

_ _

_'Team Pikachu, shock 'em with electric light!'_

_ _

_'Surrender now, or prepare for flight!'_

_ _

_…We're a team……No matter what…I am going to stop this, if it's the last thing I do…………and it just might be…_

I worked with the energy that was closer to me, the power that was being stored inside of the machine and then directed outwards. I grabbed onto it with all of my will and pulled back inside of me. It wasn't a relief to have it back. It was actually painful…but I had to keep going.

_It's only a machine. Everything has its limits…This thing can only hold so much power……We're gonna see just how much it can take…_

_ _

I took all of the power that I had gathered and shot it directly into the machine. It tried to shoot it straight back at me, but I kept up a constant flow of energy. It couldn't absorb and redirect so much at the same time. The energy kind of got caught halfway in between me and the armor. I felt as if I was being suffocated and shocked at the same time…

_It doesn't matter…I won't give up…I can't give up…_

_ _

The machine started to hum, then buzz, and finally it began to scream. It and I had just about reached our limits. It couldn't hold much more, but I didn't have much left to give…

_This is it. It's all a matter of which of us can hold out the longest…_

_ _

I let out one last burst of energy, and I made it as big as I could…That was all it took. I heard something pop, and the machine started to sizzle.

_Is it gonna explode…?_

"Ashura!! What have you done!!?"

I was done. I was defeated…I thought the machine was too……but I had given it so much energy…After I stopped feeding it, it turned all of my power back at me at once.

I don't know what happened after that…


	20. Gathering

Chapter 20

"Gathering"

…Ashura?………Are you awake, Ashura?

_What…? You sound familiar…_

_ _

…Wake up, Ashura…You need to wake up.

I opened my eyes and saw a gray blue sky filled with puffy white clouds…

…Are you okay?

…Where am I?

You're safe now, Ashura. No one can hurt you anymore.

I sat up and instantly regretted it. I felt sore all over, and my head was spinning because I got up too fast. When the dizziness cleared I looked around. To my right was…a reflection!?

_That can't be right…_

_ _

…Are you a Mew? I asked.

The Mew nodded.

Do you recognize me?

_That voice does sound familiar…_

_ _

Hey! You're that guy who kept bugging me while I was sleeping!

I…guess you could put it that way……I was trying to guide you, Ashura……Not that it did much good…

Huh?

You know what happened to you. If you had actually listened to me at all, everything could have been prevented.

……I'm not gonna back out on my friends that easily.

Ashura, get over it. Please. There's no way they can all be your friends. They're human.

Why do you keep using that as an excuse? Weren't you human before?

Yes. I was. And I'm not proud of it at all. You shouldn't be either…

Well…I am…and……and I'm going back too.

You can't do that, Ashura.

……Why not?

…Look around you.

I didn't know what this guy was up to, but I looked around anyway. It looked like we were on top of a mountain. The clouds seemed to be really close, and when I looked down, I could see a valley full of mist and the trees down there seemed like a green bowl.

…So? We're on a mountain. There's nothing special about that…

That's not all, Ashura…The only ways for you to leave this mountain are by foot or teleportation…Either way, I can stop you……

……This is stupid…Why can't you just leave me alone!? You bring me here and say I can't leave…and you still haven't told me your name!

My name is Nekiro…and don't forget that I saved your life, Ashura…

Saved my life?

That's right……I don't know what you were trying to do, but you almost ended up killing yourself. If I hadn't brought you here and nursed you back to health, you would be long gone by now.

Uh………I guess that means I should thank you, huh?

If you wish……I was just doing my part by helping a fellow Mew in need…

……How come you didn't tell me you were a Mew before?……I…I thought I was the only one………

……That's for me to know……

Hmmph……Well, thank you for saving my life, but I have to be going now…

I stood all the way up and got ready to leave.

Ashura, you don't honestly think that you can just go back and pretend like none of this ever happened, do you?

I do.

You're even crazier than I thought you were! Ashura, all of those humans think you're dead!

What!?

You've been gone for a whole day. As far as they know, your life was over when you went kamikaze.

I did not go…whatever that word was……um……whatever that means……uh…Anyway, that just means that now I really have to go back!

Why?

Because I don't want them to think that I'm dead if I'm really alive!

…Ashura, please trust me on this…You're better off this way. If they think you're dead, no one will try to harm you…or even go risking their lives for you…If you really want them alive that badly, then you'll understand that this is for the better.

_He's never gonna let me leave, is he…? Okay then…I'll just have to…make him let me leave._

_ _

…I have an idea, I said.

Um……Okay……

I challenge you to a match!

What?

Just you and me. If I win, you'll let me leave, if you win…then I'll stay here.

……You've got to be kidding.

I'm not! Come on! Let's go!

…Um……I'd rather not…

Why not?

I don't want to end up hurting you after I spent so much time trying to heal you…

You won't hurt me! I'm gonna win!

Nekiro sighed. That is not the way we do things, Ashura…

Huh? Who's "we"?

Us…Mews….…

The two of us?

……No……There are many of us, Ashura……I'm sure the rest of us would like to meet you……

Huh?!

No matter how far apart we are, a Mew is a Mew, and we share a bond that no other species has. You read the legend. While it may have been written by humans, there is some truth to it…You've experienced it before. I spoke to you in your dreams, and I have been watching you ever since you first evolved.

That long?

Yes…I thought that by watching you I would be able to help you better later on……but I messed up……and I still don't know if I overestimated or underestimated you……

I didn't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult.

……I'm going to send out a gathering……I recommend that you attend.

Say what!?

Nekiro closed his eyes and a yellow haze surrounded him. I couldn't see it, but I could definitely feel his mindwaves calling out to me…but it wasn't just me…He was reaching out to every Mew in the world……and it was working…I wasn't sure how, but I could knew that they were responding, one by one…

_'…What about you, Ashura?'_

_ _

_'Huh…?'_

_ _

_'Aren't you coming?'_

_ _

_'I……I guess…so……'_

_ _

***

Huh? What happened?

I looked around in bewilderment. I wasn't standing on the mountain anymore. I wasn't sure where I was…It didn't look like any landscape…or anything at all really…The background was moving…but…it wasn't really moving at all…And it wasn't changing either, but it was definitely changing………

That wasn't the biggest surprise though. I found myself surrounded by Mews of all different colors…A few of them were pink, but not many. I saw Nekiro close to me, and he was yellow, not pink, like when I first saw him.

Where are we…? I asked.

This is a gathering… he replied, You're looking at all the Mews in the world right now…

I turned and stared at all of them…They were staring right back……I began to get scared.

What's gonna happen now? I whispered.

Let me begin……

"Mew! Mewmew, mewmewmew. Meewmew meww…"

_'Greetings! As you can see, we have amongst us a newly evolved Mew. Please say hello to Ashura…'_

_ _

Uh…Ash is fine… I said nervously.

The Mews surrounding me floated closer and I was overwhelmed by an onslaught of hellos, welcomes and other greetings…When it seemed that everyone had said hi, they floated back a little. One Mew came closer though. He seemed to be pretty large for a Mew, and was a deep blue color.

You said he was newly evolved, Nekiro……How new is new?

Ashura, tell them how old you are.

Huh? Um…I'm ten…

Ten? As in years? asked the blue Mew.

Uh…Yeah. That's right.

They all fell back some and started whispering to each other. A Mew came up behind me. He was a light sea green.

That's impossible. No human evolves when it's ten years old! he said.

Yeah. Especially with the humans we've got today…Even the ones back in my days weren't as bad as these, said a female Mew that was a pink-purple color.

Uh…I did! I said.

Ashura is……very special! Nekiro said with a laugh, He, uh……Well, he's got to be, doesn't he? I mean, the first human to evolve in over five hundred years has to be special, right?

Five hundred years!!? I yelped, Wait a sec! How old does that make you guys!?

They didn't answer me, but I was starting to feel very young……

Special? asked the blue one, Special indeed…Special enough to go cavorting with humans, eh?

…That wasn't my doing… Nekiro said quietly, …Ashura has a very strong will……

Uhm… I began.

That was dangerous! I saw what happened. He nearly died!

Excuse me… I started over.

You said that you could handle him, Nekiro.

And I did. He's fine now.

Hey! I'm still here, you know!

They both looked at me.

…Something's still not right…… the blue one said, Look at him……I've never seen a Mew that color before……

Huh?

I looked down at myself. Nekiro wasn't the only one who'd changed colors…My fur had become gray……

_But I thought I was supposed to be pink…_

_ _

I looked over my shoulder at my tail. It was gray too.

What happened!? I asked.

…This isn't your physical body, Ashura, Nekiro told me, In gatherings, we are here in spirit and mind, not in body. Here, your true colors are revealed.

…I don't get it.

……You're looking at your soul.

Umm……

…Nevermind……

…Nekiro, do you remember the story of the dark Mew? the blue Mew asked.

Yeah…but that was just a story, Nekiro replied.

Every story has some truth to it……Maybe that one was a vision of the far future…a warning to us……

…You're not talking about Ashura, are you?

Huh? What about me?

I'm not saying anything about anybody…I'm just saying that maybe we should be careful…

Huh? I asked.

……Ashura, you would never hurt anybody, would you? Nekiro asked me.

No way!

…See?

The big Mew shook his head. Mere words don't mean anything. Truth comes from action……Nekiro, if you really wish to make Ashura your responsibility, then I want you to take care……

…Why do you guys keep talking like I'm not here…? I asked.

Unless there are any objections, I now declare this gathering…ended!

_What…?_

_ _

A light appeared and grew larger and larger until it seemed to swallow everyone up, including me.

***

I was back on the mountain. Nekiro was there too, and he looked worried.

Nekiro? I asked.

……Don't worry about what he said, Ashura…There's no way you could be the dark Mew.

Huh?

…It's getting late, and you need your rest……I don't think you've fully recovered anyway……Go to sleep, Ashura…….I'll see you in the morning.

……You're not gonna talk to me in my sleep?

I promise I won't.

………I……I guess…I will………

He was right about me not being fully recovered. I was starting to realize how tired I was. Any spot on the mountain looked comfortable, so I just curled up where I was and drifted off to sleep.

_Tomorrow……Tomorrow…I will go home………_


	21. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter 21

"Home Is Where The Heart Is"

_'Ash?…Ash? Where are you, Ash?'_

_ _

_'Misty!?'_

_ _

_I looked around and saw Misty walking towards me, holding Togepi in her arms and calling out for me._

_ _

_'Ash! Where are you!?'_

_ _

_'I'm right here!' I answered, waving at her so she would see me._

_ _

_She kept walking towards me, but it didn't seem like she saw or heard me._

_ _

_'…Misty?' I asked, confused._

_ _

_Finally, she was right in front of me. She turned her head and jumped when she saw me._

_ _

_'Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there…Have you seen Ash?'_

_ _

_'Wha…? Misty! I am Ash!!'_

_ _

_She looked at me for a moment longer, then nodded._

_ _

_'I see…I guess I'll just have to keep looking then. Thanks anyway.'_

_ _

_'Misty!!'_

_ _

_She walked past me and started to walk away, still looking for me._

_ _

_'Misty, wait!! I am Ash! I'm Ash! I'm right here!! Misty!!! Misty, come back!! I am Ash!! MISTY!!!!'_

_ _

***

Ashura! Wake up! Wake up, Ashura!

I was being shaken, and I didn't like it. I pushed at whatever was shaking me, then opened my eyes. I was staring at ghost.

I screamed as loud as I could, and the…Mew…put its paws over its head.

Aghh! Don't _do_ that, Ashura!! he groaned.

I blinked. I'm Ash!!

Whatever…You were having a nightmare…I could tell, because you were sending out some major distress signals…

I'm not distressed!!

He put his paws over his head again.

Would you stop yelling? I'm getting a headache…

I'm not yelling!!! I yelled.

Urrrgh…I said stop.

I'm not gonna stop! You can't make me stop!!…I'm Ash!

…Yes…You said that already……

Then don't try to stop me!!

I floated up, ready to zip out of there.

Ashura, what is the matter with you!? Sit down!

Quit yelling!!!

Wha-!? Ashura! Stop it! Sit down!

No! I'm not gonna stop! I am going home!…And for the last time, my name is Ash!!

Ashurr…Ash!! You can't leave! That's not your home anymore! You have to stay here!!

His 'voice' was already fading into the distance. I was going home, and there was no way one little Mew was going to stop me.

_Misty, please recognize me……_

_ _

I couldn't understand why Misty wouldn't recognize me…but it felt like that dream was more than just a dream…I couldn't understand it……

I hit my head hard on something that had appeared out of nowhere. I looked up and saw Nekiro in front of me, a pink sphere surrounding him.

Get outta my way!! I screamed at him.

He didn't say anything, but I felt his power surround me…and it was becoming difficult to move.

Stop it!! Stop it! Let go of me!!

…We have to go back, Ashura…… he said.

_I'm not gonna let this guy stop me…I have to go back…but not where he wants to go…_

_ _

I focused hard on my own power. I built it up inside, and then used it to break free of his psychic hold. I didn't waste any more time. I Teleported away. I tried to get to Saffron at least, but something knocked me down before I got halfway there. The next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground while I was in the sky.

Let me go already!! I shouted.

I can't do that! he returned.

We were both falling and fast. I tried to pull upwards, but he was pushing down, and gravity was on his side. Before I knew it, the earth greeted me by slamming into me and knocking the breath out of me for a good five seconds.

We have to go back, Nekiro said again.

I'm not going! I spat, You go back if you want, but I'm going home!!

You can't call that a home, Ashura! It's full of humans!

_And I'm one of them_!!!

I was getting sick and tired of this…

I used my most powerful attack on him and he was blown a few feet away. That was enough for me. I Teleported again.

You can't do this, Ashura.

I could see it! Saffron! The golden city! The city where Richie and Billie and Pikachu and Misty and Brock and Mom and…were! The place I had been longing for!

…Something was holding me back.

I turned around. Nekiro was holding onto my tail with a vengeance.

What are you-!? Let go of that! That's mine!

I can't let you go, Ashura. It would be backing out on my duty, and I can't do that. I said I would take good care of you, and I am going to!

By chasing me like this!?

I wouldn't have to chase you if you wouldn't keep running!

I'm running! I'm going home! I told them I wouldn't leave them, and I'm not going to!

Nekiro's expression changed ever so slightly.

…Ashura, maybe we could work this out…have a little talk…

Okay…Stop calling me Ashura, and stop following me!

That's not what I meant, Ashura…

Hey! I just told you to stop calling me that!

…Ash…Fine…I'll call you Ash. Happy now?

No. Not yet. You still haven't let go of my tail.

He sighed. I can't Ash-……I can't let go, because I can't let you go back to the humans…You're my responsibility…You don't have any idea how shameful it would be to let you put yourself in anymore danger……You won't like that anyway, so stop trying to get yourself into trouble.

I'm not getting into trouble. I'm getting out of it……If you just let me go, then I can prove it…

I can't! I've been trying to tell you, but you just won't listen!!

You're the one who's not listening!! I've been trying to tell you that those guys are my friends! I know I can trust them! I _know_ it!!

Ash…You're young…You can't understand the dangers of-

_Alright. That's it._

_ _

I grabbed onto the fur and skin around his neck and pinched.

You think I don't know!? You think I can't understand the dangers of going back there? Well let me tell you this. I have been attacked, punched, kicked, fried, kidnapped, served for breakfast, lied to, exiled, electrocuted, brainwashed, frozen, drowned, and even killed! _If you think I don't know how dangerous it is…!_

You've been killed?

I loosened my grip and backed up.

Well………yeah.

And you still want to go back?

Yes! There was a lot more good stuff than bad…There was Pikachu, and Misty, and Brock, and Mom, and Richie, and Billie, and…and I'm never gonna give up the good stuff, even if it means I have to take the bad with it, okay?…Because I've tried avoiding them…all of them…once…and I didn't like it…at all……so…please……just let me go already.

Uh…… He shook his head. …Look…I'm sorry…but I can't let you convince me otherwise…You can't go back to the humans…

You……! Alright. That's it. If you're not gonna let go, then I'm just gonna have to bring you with me!

What!?

I turned around, then aimed straight for the ground. I didn't pay any attention to Nekiro, or that I might crash into something. If I did crash, at least Nekiro might let go.

I found the building easily. I recognized it from the time Jessie and James had trapped us in there, plus, I could sense Rockets inside. Since I didn't want to go through the front door, I crashed through one of the upper windows, and just as I had hoped, Nekiro finally let go.

…Oww… I groaned.

I picked myself up and moved away from the broken glass. Nekiro did the same, but moved in the other direction.

Do you have any idea what you are doing!? he hissed.

Yeah. I'm finding my friends, and then I'm going home.

"…Is this a two for the price of one deal?"

I whirled around. Of course. It was Giovanni. He was sitting at a table and looking at the two of us…I couldn't understand it, but he seemed different somehow……

"…I knew that you'd come back here first…If you're looking for Philantha and the rest, you're too late. They left for Pallet a long time ago……but before you go, will you please tell me which one of you is my Ashura…?"

What!? I'll never be your Ashura!! I barked.

He gazed at me, then turned around so we couldn't see his face.

"Go home, Ash…They miss you…"

_Huh…?_

_ _

Wh…What did…you……say…?

"I said go home. Your friends, your mother…They miss you…Don't keep them waiting."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to make sure it was real. I floated towards him and landed on the table so I could look him eye to eye…I couldn't believe what I saw……Giovanni…the great boss of Team Rocket…the villain of all villains……the man I'd sworn to hate forever………He was crying……

"…What?" he demanded of me.

It didn't have the same impact that it used to…His face was red and wet, and his voice was bitter with sorrow…

"I told you to go home, Ash……Why haven't you left yet?"

_This man…This man…He is my father………Is it possible thatI've hurt him as much as he's hurt me…?_

_ _

…Dad…

He looked up at me again…He was so surprised that he'd stopped crying.

I……

I didn't know what I wanted to say next…I didn't love him, or even really like him…How could I after everything that he's done?…But how could I hate him…after seeing him sitting there…crying…for me…telling me to leave him…alone……

I'm……sorry……

He shook his head.

"Stop worrying about me. I told you before, and I'll tell you again. Go home…You don't belong here…with Team Rocket……and I finally understand that………so leave."

Uh………Right………um…Bye…

………Wait!! Nekiro cried.

He dashed up and landed next to me.

Now what? I asked him.

You…can't go……there……You just can't! It's bad enough that I let you come here, but…

"…Excuse me, but who are you?" Giovanni……Dad…asked.

I am a Mew, and that is all that you need to know, human.

Gi-…er…Dad…seemed impressed.

"…You may be a Mew, and I may be a human, but that doesn't give you any right to prevent Ashura from doing what and going where he wants to."

_Did I just hear him say that?_

_ _

"……I told him to go home, and that is where he is going. I can't let you stop him…Mew."

You can't stop me…I have a duty as his designated guardian-

"And I am his father……Right, Ash?"

Uh…Hehheh…That's right……

"So that makes my duty more important than your duty."

But you are only a human!! Nekiro protested.

"You are only a Pokémon. I could capture you if I had a mind to."

What!? he shrieked.

"But I don't really want to. I've had my fair share of trying to control Mews and Mew clones……It has to be the most difficult job in the world…Both of you had better go back to where you came from……"

Yes sir!! I said, saluting.

Wh…What!? Nekiro gasped.

Bye, Neki! I'm goin' home!

I floated up then Teleported myself back to Pallet Town.


	22. No Place Like Home

Chapter 22

"No Place Like Home"

Home…It felt _so_ good to be back again…

_I may never leave again…_

_ _

I went back to my house and Teleported myself inside.

"…Mime……Mimme……Mr. Mimee……" Mimey was humming as it swept the floor.

_'…Sweep……Sweep……Sweep the floor……'_

_ _

Hey, Mimey! Where is everyone? I asked.

"Mr. Mime!!!" he yelped.

_'It's a ghost!!!'_

_ _

Wha…Hey! I am not a ghost!!! I snapped, Where's Mom and all my friends? Didn't they get back yet?

"Mime…" Mimey nodded, "MrMr Mime, Mr Mime, mime…"

_'Yes……Mother is in the family room with Misty, Brock, Richie, and Pikachu. Billie is in the guest room with Persian.'_

_ _

Huh…Hey!! She's not _your_ mother!!!!!

Mimey looked a little shocked at my outrage, but he went back to timidly sweeping the floor.

_What a clown……_

_ _

I went to the family room, but Mom found me first. When she realized that she'd found me, she had almost the same reaction as Mimey. She gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth.

"Ash!! You're alive!"

Of course I'm alive…

She grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"I knew it…I knew you wouldn't die that easily…"

Yeah……um…D'ya think you could…uh…loosen up?

She didn't.

I heard fast footsteps and I was soon surrounding by my friends…Pikachu jumped up next to me, but everyone else was saying so much stuff at once I felt my head spin.

Hey! A little at a time! I begged.

"Ash, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you when you needed help," Richie started.

I could tell he was going to say more, so I stopped him before he got too far.

There wasn't anything you could have done anyway…It was all Gi…o…vanni's fault……Besides, I was just trying to help Billie………uh……Hey, where is she, anyway?"

"Oh…She's stayed in the guest room ever since we got back here…" Brock said, "I think she feels guilty about what happened to you…"

But I'm okay now, so she can come out, right?

"I…think you need to tell her that you're here, first," Brock stated.

Oh…uh…Right!

I laughed as if I had known that all along then glanced at all of them. Something was wrong…

_Misty still hasn't said anything……_

_ _

She was kind of standing to the back, with Togepi in her backpack, and being frighteningly quiet.

…What's the matter, Misty? I ventured.

"Huh? Oh…Nothing……I'm just happy that you're okay………"

Oh………

"You'd better talk to Billie."

She bit her lip after she said that and looked down.

Ummm…Okay………

I left them alone, but Pikachu followed me upstairs. I wasn't sure if I should just go in or not, so I knocked.

"Perrrr…" Persian asked from inside.

_'What are you waiting for?'_

_ _

I gulped and let me and Pikachu in. Billie was sitting on the bed, in her normal clothes, and Persian was sitting by the door.

"Pe-eerrrrr…siiiiannn……sian…"

_'It's about time you got here…Now come on…She missed you……a lot.'_

_ _

I wasn't sure if Billie understood that or not, but she wasn't saying anything.

Um………Hey, Billie, I said, for starters.

She smiled.

Ummmmm……Everyone's been begging me to talk to you, so……How're you doing?

"…I'm doing better, now that you're here."

I blinked.

…That's good……

"…Ash, you don't know how sorry I am!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I never thought you would do something like that…I was just trying to stall Giovanni long enough for everyone else to figure out where we were and come and save us……but……Oh Ash, I thought you were dead……You didn't see………After the machine went ballistic…and the light…and then………and then he picked you up………but you disappeared………I…………"

Billie…?

"I'm sorry, Ash………"

She was on the verge of tears…

"I just……I just thought to myself……This is it……It's happening again…………I'm always going to be alone……"

_Alone?_

_ _

I sat next to her.

You don't have to be alone, Billie…No one does………Okay? I'm gonna make sure of that.

She nodded.

"Okay…" she whispered.

The door to the room closed. I looked up and realized that Pikachu and Persian weren't there anymore.

Huh…? Hey! Where'd you guys go!? I asked.

Billie laughed.

Huh……?……Hey, Billie, let's go downstairs, huh?…It's even less lonely down there.

She nodded. "Whatever you say, Ash…"

She smiled to herself.

_Well, at least she's not sad or lonely anymore……She's not guilty either._

_ _

***

"You're gonna go back to Indigo, aren't you?" Richie asked at dinner.

Umm…

"Come on, Ash! You got so far! If you just try again, I'm sure you'll win this time!"

…Maybe……

"You can't just quit, Ash," Misty said, "There's no way you're gonna give up your dream so easily……Especially when you're just one battle away!"

When I didn't reply, she continued on.

"You are _so close_, Ash! If you…No…I'm not gonna let you quit! We're going back to Indigo tomorrow, and you can't change my mind!"

Um……Okay!

"Uh-!……Well, that's good. Now I won't have to drag you there…"

I'm not gonna give up easily. You should know better than that, Misty…Hey, Pikachu, are you gonna finish that?

"Pika, chu?"

_'Why, do you want it?'_

_ _

"Well…it's just that when we got there…you didn't really sound like you wanted to battle…"

I'm ready now…Brock, I hope you made more of than just that one pot.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. I made plenty more," he grinned.

That's good.

I helped myself to some second seconds of everything…

"Pika chu! Chu!!"

_'Ash you're eating like a Snorlax!!'_

_ _

I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything for days! Billie, are you done already!?

"You can have my leftovers, Ash…" she said, sliding her plate next to mine.

Thanks!

"Perrrsiiannnn…"

_'I'm glad I'm not human…You're eating all of their food…'_

_ _

I could have yours, if you wanted me to!

"Perrrsiannn…"

_'It's cat food…'_

_ _

Ummmmmm…I'm kinda a cat aren't I?……How about just a little bit…?

Persian sighed loudly.

"Persssiannn…"

_'I should have kept my mouth shut…'_

_ _

I floated a small portion of Persian's food over to my plate, then popped it in my mouth…

_Yuck!!_ I said, spitting it out, Persian, you can have it!!

"Per………Persiann…"

_'No thanks………I prefer my food _not_ pre-chewed…'_

_ _

"You're gonna burst if you keep eating like you are," Misty commented.

I am not!

I downed another glass of juice to rinse out the taste of Persian's cat food, then refilled it.

Dinner went on like that until I was full…which didn't happen until there wasn't any food left.

***

_'Alright. I'm getting tired of you.'_

_ _

_'The feeling's mutual.'_

_ _

_'I don't see how you can stand it.'_

_ _

_'I don't see how I can stand you.'_

_ _

_'Are you really going to stay with them?'_

_ _

_'Of course.'_

_ _

_'And you're really going to finish your match?'_

_ _

_'Of course.'_

_ _

_'But why?'_

_ _

_'Because I don't give up easily. That's why.'_

_ _

_'You're such a stubborn little brat, you know that?'_

_ _

_'I've heard that said before…'_

_ _

_'What are you going to do when they all pass away?'_

_ _

_'……What do you mean?'_

_ _

_'You're going to live a lot longer than them. That's a given. When they're all gone, then what? You can't stay with humans forever.'_

_ _

_'……Maybe I can…'_

_ _

_'How?'_

_ _

_'Unlike you, I trust them…I know for a fact that they aren't the only "good" humans in the world. There's gonna be others after them and…well………Besides, if I win against Lance and become the greatest trainer in the world, then I really will be able to defend my title for all time………'_

_ _

_'…………You dream big.'_

_ _

_'I wish you would get out of my dreams.'_

_ _

_'………Your dreams can never come true. They're impossible. Mews do not become Pokémon Masters, and humans will never be good.'_

_ _

_'You just wait. You'll see…You need to quit living in the past, Neki.'_

_ _

_'What are you trying to say? Do you think that you are just the first of many more humans who will evolve?'_

_ _

_'I don't know. But I do know that…they're…we're……We've all got a lot more in common than we do that's different.'_

_ _

_'You sound like a preacher.'_

_ _

_'…Shut up, Neki.'_

_ _

_'…Okay, let's make a deal. I will stop calling you Ashura, if you stop calling me Neki.'_

_ _

_'……Nah…I like calling you Neki. I mean, Nekiro? Come on. What kind of a name is that?'_

_ _

_'It's no worse than Ashura!…Or even Ash, for that matter!'_

_ _

_'Hey, I found something other than humans that you get upset about! Hehheh…'_

_ _

_'…Ash, if another bad thing happens to you, I'm not going to help this time.'_

_ _

_'I don't need your help. I can manage just fine by myself…'_

_ _

_'I don't think-'_

_ _

_'…and even if I can't, I've got my friends to back me up. That's why I don't need your help, Neki.'_

_ _

_'Fine. Fine…We'll see how you do on your own, Ashura…We will see…'_

_ _

_'Does this mean you're not gonna bother me again?'_

_ _

……


	23. One Of A Kind

Chapter 23

"One Of A Kind"

Pikachu was on my shoulder, and Persian was sitting next to me. I rang the doorbell of the Oak house.

_Last time I did this……was a whole year ago…_

_ _

***

I wonder if Gary's as excited as I am…

_I rang the doorbell to his house. I needed some way to relieve my nervousness, and talking to either Gary or Mayo always helped._

_ _

_Their mom opened the door._

_ _

_"Hi, Ash! Are you looking for May?"_

_ _

_"Well…Actually, either one is fine," I said, and laughed as if it was a joke._

_ _

_She nodded. "Okay. Gary's in his room, but May is-"_

_ _

_"Asha!!"_

_ _

_"Mayo!" I laughed._

_ _

_She hugged me tightly, and her mom closed the door behind us._

_ _

_"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" she asked, still hugging me as tightly as she could._

_ _

_"Yeah. I have to start my Pokémon journey and become the best in the world!" I replied._

_ _

_"Even better than Gary?" she asked with a giggle._

_ _

_"…Even better than Gary!" I said proudly._

_ _

_"You wish!!" came a new voice._

_ _

_We both looked up and Mayo finally had to let go of me._

_ _

_"You're never even going to come close, Ash!" Gary told me, "I bet you don't even know which Pokémon you're gonna choose tomorrow."_

_ _

_"Um…Of…course…I…do……" I lied._

_ _

_"You'd better get there early then, 'cause I'm gonna pick the very best one of all!"_

_ _

_"Uhh…Which one is that?" I asked._

_ _

_"That's none of your business! Besides, if you'd actually spent any time going over the options, you would already know which one is the best!"_

_ _

_"…They all kinda looked good to me……"_

_ _

_Gary had been getting angry at me a lot lately. I wasn't used to it…I'd always thought that we were friends…_

_ _

_"They're _not_ all good," Gary stated, "You'll see, Ash. Once we get started, you'll find out who's going to be the master."_

_ _

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't understand why he was being so mean……_

_ _

_"Oh, don't worry about him, Asha," Mayo said, "If you want, we can look at them all in my room. I've got books from Grandpa."_

_ _

_"Okay," I said._

_ _

_Gary watched us as we went to Mayo's room._

_ _

_"It's too late to start studying _now_, Ash," he said, "You'd better hope you don't get there early so you don't have any choice."_

_ _

_I finally decided to ignore him. By tomorrow, I would know which Pokémon I wanted to start off with…and I was going to get it too._

_ _

***

It was taking a while for someone to get the door. Mayo was the one who finally opened it. She gasped softly and her eyes got really big.

"Asha…!!"

"The one and only," I grinned.

"M…"

She grabbed me and squeezed as hard as she could, which was even tighter than last time.

"m…ayo…?" I gasped.

She didn't let go.

"Don't _ever_ try to kill yourself again!" she whispered.

"I…"

I somehow managed to pry her off of me.

"I didn't try to kill myself," I said, "I just needed to help Billie, or she might be dead right now…So everything turned out for the best, right?"

"I…I guess so……"

"Hey, May! Who's………"

We looked up. Gary was standing at the top of the stairs and was staring at me. It took a while, but he realized that he was staring. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"So you decided to come back from the dead…"

"I didn't die, Gary."

"It doesn't matter…I…knew you were alive anyway……Even if…Even if you _were_ dead……it wasn't like I missed you anyway…Right, May?"

"What are you-!?" she started.

"Well, Ash……I guess it's kind of a good thing that you're alive……but it means I'm not Pallet's top trainer anymore………Hmmph……Well, I've got to go. There are things that I need to take care of……"

He went back upstairs.

"……Asha, he really did miss you," Mayo said quietly, "…You should have seen him……I've _never_ seen him act that way before…………At least he's back to normal now………"

I just nodded.

"We're going back to Indigo so I can challenge Lance again…You want to come with us?" I asked.

"Uh……Yeah!………What about Gary?"

"…………You can ask him if he wants to come……but if he doesn't then………that's okay too………I'll meet you guys at the edge of town, okay?"

"Okay, Asha."

She went upstairs and I backed out of the house. I closed the door. I tried not to think about what Gary had said……

_"Even if you were dead, it wasn't like I missed you anyway…"_

_ _

_…He didn't miss me?…I missed him……How could he say something like that…?…If I thought he was dead, I would miss him……_

_ _

"Pikapi?"

_'You okay?'_

_ _

I nodded.

"…Let's go, you guys……I said I'd meet them at the edge of town…I don't want to disappoint them……"

"Pi?"

_'Huh?'_

_ _

***

_I had no idea what time it was, but I knew that if I didn't hurry up, I would be late. I only gave myself enough time to throw on my shoes and dash out the door. I didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas._

_ _

Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, anyone's fine, just please, save one for me!

_"Gary, Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"_

_ _

_I didn't know who all those people were, but I had to get to Professor Oak's lab, and they were in the way._

_ _

_"Oh! Sorry! Excuse Me!" I said as I pushed through the crowd._

_ _

_I bumped headfirst into someone and got knocked down._

_ _

_"Hey, watch where you're going!" I heard Gary say, "Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me."_

_ _

_I stood up._

_ _

_"Gary?" I asked in total surprise._

_ _

Why is he acting as if we don't know each other…?

_"Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect!"_

_ _

Huh!?

_"Well Ash, you snooze you lose. And you're way behind from the start. I've got a Pokémon and you don't."_

_ _

_"You…got your first Pokémon?"_

_ _

_"That's right, loser. And it's right inside this Pokéball."_

_ _

_"Let's go Gary, let's go! Yeah! Yeah! Let's go Gary!"_

_ _

_I looked back at the girls who looked a lot like cheerleaders._

_ _

Where did these guys come from, and why are they cheering for Gary??

_"Thank you, fans! Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master, and make the town of Pallet known all round the world!"_

_ _

_The crowd started cheering._

_ _

_"Excuse me," I said to Gary._

_ _

_"Yeah?"_

_ _

_"I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokémon you got," I said._

_ _

There's no reason he won't tell me, right?

_"N-none of your business!" he retorted "If you showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?"_

_ _

He got the best one?…Just like he said he would……but why is he acting so strange…?

_He got in a red car with one of the cheerleaders and waved goodbye._

_ _

_"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!"_

_ _

_The car started to drive off, and the crowd of people followed after him. I couldn't believe what was going on._

_ _

_"Rr…I'll show you!" I growled after he had left._

_ _

Your grandfather may be in the Pokémon business, but good Pokémon care runs in my family too! And I don't even need that!

***

_…It runs in my family, huh…?………Yeah right…_

_ _

I sighed. Somehow, all the confidence that I had found again…had run off again……

_…Gary………_


	24. Rematch

Chapter 24

"Rematch"

"He's not coming," Mayo informed us.

Mm……

"It's no big deal, right Asha?" she asked.

Uhh…No…It's not a deal…I mean, it's not big…I mean…ummm…

"We get the point, Ash," Misty jeered.

Uh…yeah………

"Should we use Taper?" Mom asked, "We'll get there faster."

Taper…? Can it handle that?

"Taper's how we found you so fast last time…" Mom answered, "…Even if we were still too late……"

You weren't too late………I was probably too early.

"Don't worry about it, Ash," Billie said, "Everyone's okay, so that's all that matters……Right?"

Um…Right……Let's get going!

"Okay," Mom said.

She let Taper out of its Pokéball without any big motion or anything…That's my mom for you……She was holding my Pokéballs for me, since I didn't really want to wear a Pokébelt while I was a Mew.

Yes…? Taper asked.

I still wasn't used to Taper being a Hypno……I was starting to understand how it must have been for everyone else when I evolved…

Can you handle a Teleport to Indigo? I asked.

I can if you can.

If I……Oh……Okay, I get it. Let's give it a try.

We both divided up the Teleport between us, so it wasn't as hard as it usually was when I Teleported more than just me.

***

I think they were expecting us. Maybe somebody called ahead again…Either way, all four of them were waiting in the lobby.

"Welcome back, Ash," Lorelei said.

"Ready to fight Lance?" Agatha asked.

Umm…

I looked at Lance. He was facing the other direction and looking out the window with his arms crossed. He was still wearing the cape and stuff too.

…I'm ready if you are, Lance, I said.

He nodded once.

"Then let's go to the battlefield."

***

Mom gave me my Pokébelt, and I held it in my paws as we went to the field.

"Never before has a match been interrupted like that…" Lance said.

Yeah…They sure had a lot of guts, huh?

"You could call it guts if you want to……but they interrupted us at a very critical time."

Yeah, I know…So what are we gonna do?

"I will tell you when we get there, but the four of us have discussed the options while you were gone and we came to a solid conclusion."

I blinked.

…Um……Okay.

***

We faced off again.

"Because we ended our last meeting with one Pokémon each, this battle will be one on one. You must choose your Pokémon before either of us send ours out. You may not switch Pokémon, and you must send out your Pokémon at the same time that I send mine out. Understand?"

…Yes.

"Very well then. Are you ready?"

I fidgeted slightly. I remembered something that an Officer Jenny had told me once…

_"Ash, a master will never be respected if he won't do something he asks his own Pokémon to do."_

_ _

"…Ash?" Lance asked again.

Umm…Just a moment.

I dashed over to Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha.

Can I use a Pokémon other than one of the six that I used last time? I asked nervously.

"Uh…" Agatha said.

She glanced at the other two Elite.

"……Which Pokémon are you planning on using?" Bruno asked.

Well……um……Would I be disqualified if I used a…Mew?

"You're going to battle for yourself?" Lorelei asked.

I nodded.

"…Hold on sec," Agatha said.

The three of them huddled quickly and whispered to each other. When they were done, they turned back to me.

"We don't see why not," Agatha stated, "You're free to use any Pokémon that you wish…Even yourself."

……Thanks, guys…

I went back to my spot.

Lorelei stood up and walked over to the center of the sidelines. She was holding the red and green referee flags. She raised them up.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

…I'm ready…

"Ready," Lance said.

"One Pokémon each. Send them out at the same time…Ready……Go!"

I gulped and stepped onto the battlefield.

"Dragonite! Go!"

"Piika!!?"

_'What are you doing!!?'_

_ _

I'm doing what any real Master would do…if he could……and I can.

"Piika, pikachu!!"

_'You're gonna get hurt Ash!!'_

_ _

I'll be fine…

I noticed that Lance was staring at me.

"It's not polite to stare, Lance," Lorelei said.

"Uh…right…"

"…He wanted to battle for himself, so we decided we might as well let him…You still have to battle him, Lance."

"Yes…I…know that………Eh…Ready Ash?"

I am if you are……

"………Okay……Let's start………Dragonite! Thunder Wave!"

"Dra, _gon_!"

I quickly hid myself using that bubble thingy that Mewtwo always used. Dragonite's attack didn't touch me.

"…Dragonite! Ice Beam!"

I jumped up and let the attack hit the ground where I had been just a second ago.

Hey, Pikachu! What attacks are good against Dragonite? I asked.

"Pikachu!?"

_'How would I know!?'_

_ _

_Well, it looks like a flying type, so I guess electric attacks should work, right?_

_ _

"Mmmeeww!!!!"

I gave Dragonite a Thunderbolt attack.

"Dragonite, Thunder Wave," Lance said quickly.

The two electric attacks hit each other, but Dragonite's Thunder Wave absorbed my Thunderbolt and hit me.

"Mew!!"

I fell…It was getting hard to move…

"Pikapi!!"

_'Ash!!'_

_ _

"Dragonite, Slam!"

Dragonite moved next to me, then spun around to whack me with its tail. I flinched, but tried to Teleport anyway. It worked, but just barely.

"Dragonite! Dragon Rage!"

_Not good…_

_ _

"Dragon……_nite_!!"

A cyclone appeared in front of it and came spinning towards me. I began to get déjà vu.

_Time to even the odds…_

_ _

I tried using Thunder Wave. I think it worked, but I couldn't tell, because the Dragon Rage hit me before I could check. The first hit was very strong, then I lost track of everything else as I was spun around crazily for a minute or so. When it finally stopped, I hit the ground headfirst and just kinda lay there, watching the clouds spin around in the sky…

"Pikapi!! Pikachu!!!"

_'Ash!! Watch out!!!'_

_ _

Huh?

I looked around. Dragonite was charging towards me. I could feel the ground shaking…

Whoa!

I decided that Teleport would be a wise move. Dragonite kept going until it realized that it hadn't hit me. Then it doubled back at me.

_This isn't good…_

_ _

I had an idea…but I'd never really used that attack before……even though Mewtwo had taught me.

_Okay, Ash. You're a psychic Pokémon. You should be able to use Psychic……_

_ _

I stared at Dragonite as it approached me rapidly. Gradually, my vision turned pink. I began to feel things more than I could see or hear them…First, I stopped Dragonite from finishing its attack. It was surprised that it suddenly couldn't move and fought viciously against me. I ignored that and lifted it up a little. Not much though, because it was a very heavy creature. I then flung as far away from me and as hard as I could, all the while remembering the trick Mewtwo had taught me.

_You have to make them feel pain, Ash. Otherwise, it's just another Confusion attack. Psychic eats away at them…_

_ _

I didn't particularly like that idea, but it was true. Mewtwo had, uh…demonstrated the difference for me……Afterwards, it became very clear to me how to tell the two attacks apart…

"Draagon!! Nite…!"

Dragonite crash-landed, and for a second, I thought I had won…

"…Dragonite! Hyper Beam attack!"

Dragonite heard his order and stood up quickly. It briefly powered up a small orange ball of energy, then blasted its attack straight at me. I didn't even have time to react. Its Hyper Beam was overpowering…It drove me straight into the ground and kept going…It took me a while to realize when it was done…

"_Pikapi_!!"

_'_Ash_!!'_

_ _

I couldn't get up…

_No! I'm not gonna lose like this!!_

_ _

I closed my eyes and imagined a nice egg…I imagined eating the egg and feeling a lot better…

I opened my eyes and sat up.

This…isn't over…yet!

I floated up, then created a mirror-image of the energy ball that Dragonite had used against me. I kept growing it until it was almost as big as me.

"MEWW!!!!"

"Dra…?"

I shot it straight at Dragonite with all the force I could offer.

"Dra…gon!"

Dragonite dove to the side, and my Hyper Beam completely destroyed the wall that it had just been laying against.

I dropped to the ground again. That had completely wasted me…

"…Dragonite, Slam!" Lance said.

"Gonite!!"

_Oh no…_

_ _

Dragonite ran towards me again. This time, I couldn't do anything about it. It spun around at the last second and knocked me to the side of the arena using its tail…I felt more as if it had hit me with metal baseball bat…or maybe it was worse than that…

"Skull Bash! Now!"

"Draagonite!!"

I pushed myself up. The earth kind of tipped when I did that, but I ignored it.

_Dragonite…should be weak against………_

_ _

I couldn't think straight……I looked up again. It was getting so close…

_…Ice? It's worth a try……_

_ _

I summoned up the biggest Blizzard I could manage. From out of nowhere, huge shards of ice appeared in the air and slammed into Dragonite…Dragonite simply shrugged them off though…

_This is impossible…_

_ _

The next thing I knew, Dragonite rammed its head into me and I hit the wall………The world flashed painfully and became black…


	25. Aftermath

Chapter 25

"Aftermath"

…Something warm…and bright…and familiar……

I opened my eyes, and was nearly blinded once again.

Turn it off already… I groaned.

"…Sorry."

The light dimmed down, so it was safe to look again.

…Lance…?

He nodded.

……You won, didn't you…?

He nodded again.

Unhhh……

The door burst open and my friends ran in.

"Asha!! Are you okay!?"

I sat up, carefully.

Yeah… I answered.

She gritted her teeth.

"How dare you lose, Asha! I _knew_ you should've used Pikachu! Pikachu always wins!"

……Pikachu doesn't always win… I said, a little put off at how angry she was.

"Well, now what are you gonna do? You have to wait another _year_ to compete again…And you won't win, because I'm gonna beat you."

………Mayo?

"………I'm just mad that you lost okay!? I thought for sure that you would win! You were winning every match until this one! Why'd you have to choose yourself anyway?"

"Ahem…" Lance interrupted, "May I say something?"

"Uhh…Sure," Mayo said.

"I think Ash made a very good decision when he picked himself to battle against me."

"He did?"

Lance nodded. "A very good decision…Something that no other trainer has done, I believe."

…But they can't, I said.

"True…But if they could, how many of them do you think actually would?"

Uh…Not too many, I guess……

"Right…The truth is, even if trainers thought they could go out and battle, they wouldn't, because they know that they wouldn't stand a chance…You went out anyway…"

…You mean I didn't stand a chance…?

"……You actually did quite an amazing job…I was very impressed…You had me very worried at the end there when you used Blizzard. That was an unexpected turn of events."

…But I lost.

"True…but no one has _ever_ weakened my Dragonite that badly…" He smiled off-handedly. "It wasn't close to fainting, but it was still weak."

…Oh.

"……You stay here with your friends…I'll be back in a moment…I want to speak with…_my_ friends…"

He left the room with the rest of the Elite Four. I watched him leave…and what had just happened hit me with full force…I lay down again.

_I lost…_

_ _

"…Ash?" Misty said, "Lance was right……You really did a great job out there." She laughed gently. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well…I guess somebody had to lose, right?" Richie asked.

Uh-huh…

"Pikapika…Pikachu?"

_'You didn't get hurt too bad, did you?'_

_ _

I laughed. No, Pikachu. I'm fine now.

"Perrrrr? Persiiann…"

_'Fine? I'm betting your ego got squashed flat…'_

_ _

I stared at the stadium lights above me, thinking about what Persian had just said.

…No, Persian……That happened a while ago……

"Perr?"

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_…Maybe Nekiro was right all along……Maybe I just shouldn't have come back……At least not back to Indigo………How come every time I come here, something bad happens……?…I wonder what it'll be this time……?_

_ _

"…Ash?"

Huh!? I asked sitting up.

"…You looked like were off in another world…" Misty grinned.

Oh…uh…Heh……

"I wonder what those guys are talking about…?" Richie wondered out loud.

"They're probably talking about making Ash one of them!" Brock laughed.

What!?

"Ash, you heard what Lance said," Brock replied, "No one's _ever_ gotten as far as you did…I'm guessing that you'll replace Agatha, and Lorelei will be knocked off."

What!?

Brock nodded again. "They're the Elite _Four_, Ash, not the Elite Five."

But……I can't do that! They're…They're all friends!

"Ash, don't worry about it. It's not like defending the championship is a full-time job. After this, they all go back to wherever they spend the rest of the year. Besides, I'm sure Lorelei would be glad for the break……It'd give her more time for……other…things………"

When I saw that dreamy look on his face, I knew talking to him was a lost cause.

"Wow! That'd be really cool, Ash!" Richie said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Billie added, "My partner will finally be one of the best!"

Misty gave her a strange look. "Your…'partner'?"

"Uh…Yeah! Team Pikachu!…" She grinned. "Prepare for trouble!"

And make it double! I added.

"Uh…Okay, I've heard enough…" Misty said quickly.

"To protect the world from-"

The door clicked open and the Elite Four entered the room.

"Hey! I was in the middle of my line!" Billie exclaimed.

Misty shushed her.

Now I'm starting to understand how Team Rocket felt when we interrupted _their_ motto… I laughed.

"…Ash," Lance said, "how would you feel about representing us as the Indigo League Champion?"

I nearly fainted again…I _did_ fall off of the reviver…

"…Ash?"

You're…not…serious… I said weakly.

I didn't even try to get up. He stood over me and looked down.

"Actually, I'm very serious…So what do you say?"

I…say that you can't be serious… I answered, sitting up, …How could I represent the Indigo League if I didn't even beat all of you?

"Ash, how many Mews challenge us?" Agatha asked, "Take a wild guess."

Umm…One?

"Exactly."

"Wow, Ash was right for once," Misty whispered.

…I heard that Misty.

She just giggled.

_…Girls…_

_ _

"…Ash, we would be honored if you would accept the title of League Champion," Lance said.

I was sure my ears were playing tricks on me.

H…H……

I laughed to clear my head.

Did you say…"honored"?

"Why, yes…We did."

"Asha, quit it!" Mayo interrupted, "Just say yes and spare us all from watching you babble on like this!"

_Um…Okay…_

_ _

Uh…Yes! Yes, I will accept the title of Indigo League Champion!!

"It's about time," Lorelei laughed quietly.

I waited for them to say something else…They didn't.

So…uh……Now what? I asked.

"Now…?" Agatha asked, "Now…you go…and celebrate. When you come back, we'll have something very special for you…"

"We will?" Bruno asked.

"Yes, we will," Agatha replied.

Uhh…Okay! Come on you guys! Let's go party hearty! Everything's on me!

"…Ash, you know, you don't eat free anymore, because the tournament's already over," Misty informed me.

Oh……

Bruno laughed. "Don't worry about it. We'll let them know that you're the champion, and they'll let you eat as much as you like!"

All right!! _Now_ let's go eat!! I'm starving! I never knew battling could make you so hungry!

"Well…I kinda guessed you would be hungry…" Misty said.

"Yeah," Brock said, "We know how much you ate after just battling with your Pokémon. If you actually went out there and battled for yourself, then you must be…"

My stomach finished his sentence.

…Let's go find an all-you-can-eat buffet and stuff ourselves till we burst!!


	26. Champion

Chapter 26

"Champion"

I was full. That was something that didn't happen often, and I was very happy about it. After a major pig-out at one of the best restaurants, we headed back to the stadium so the Elite Four could give me "something very special." It didn't take too long to find them. They were waiting for us in the lobby.

Hey guys! I said.

"Hello, Ash," Lorelei nodded.

"…Agatha's got your…surprise…" Lance informed me.

Cool!

I floated over to Agatha. She was sitting down with one hand behind her back.

"Ash, when you beat a gym leader, what do you get?" she asked.

Uh…A badge?

"Correct…That was an easy one. Now, when you beat the Elite Four…what to you get?"

Uhh……A……badge? I guessed.

"Correct once again!"

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let anyone tell you you're stupid."

I blushed.

"Ahem…Now…I'd like to present you with this badge, as proof that you have earned our respect…Take it, and wear it with pride."

_How can I wear a badge? I can't wear my jacket anymore…_

_ _

She held out her hand. Resting in it was a golden badge, shaped as the official league expo. Attached to it was a short, golden chain.

"…What are you waiting for?" Agatha asked with a smile, "Take it already. You've earned it."

Uh…Okay……

I picked up and held it by the chain with both paws. The expo dangled from the small loop and flashed in the light.

…Is this real gold…? I wondered.

"You can bet your bottom, it is," Agatha grinned.

Uh…I'd rather not…

"…Well, come on, Ash," Bruno said, "Put it on already."

Oh…

I glanced at the latch on the chain, worked it open, then tried to put it on…It was easier if I cheated a little and used a little psychic ability. It fit perfectly. It didn't fall very low, and it didn't feel tight either.

"…I think you look good in it," Agatha said.

Thanks… I said, blushing more.

I turned around so I could see my friends' reactions.

"You did it, Asha!" Mayo exclaimed, "You really did it!"

Yep…

Mom began sobbing into a tissue.

…Mom?

"Don't worry about me, Ash," she said, "I'm just so happy……"

Uh…Okay.

"I knew you had it in you all along," Brock nodded.

Thanks…

Billie started crying too. I guessed that it was for the same reason as Mom was…

Richie gave me the thumbs up.

"Congratulations, Ash," he said.

I returned it.

Thanks, Richie…

Misty was just kind of smiling at me…She wasn't saying anything or anything…

"Pikapikaa!!"

_'We did it!!'_

_ _

Pikachu rushed up and tackled me to the ground. I laughed and 'fought' back.

"Meeeww!"

_'We certainly did!'_

_ _

"Pi-ika…!" Pikachu laughed.

***

I played with my new badge as I lay in bed…Everyone else had fallen asleep a while ago, but I didn't even try…

_I did it…I really did it……My life's dream's been completed……so now what…? Did I go for it too fast? Maybe I should've stopped to smell the roses……After all, it's the journey that counts more than the destination…_

_ _

I sighed. I was becoming way too philosophical…

_…Was Nekiro really right all along?…Maybe I shouldn't have been so stubborn……but if I hadn't kept insisting on doing things my way, I wouldn't have this badge right now……_

_ _

I held it up to the light. It shone a slightly silver color from the moonlight…

_It was all worth it, right…? How many people become champions at the age of ten…? And, it's my dream, too…Fulfilling your dream makes everything worth it, right?…That has to be true……It has to be………_

_ _

A dark spot appear on my badge, and I heard a small tapping noise from behind me. I glanced at the window.

Nekiro!? I hissed.

Yeah, it's me. Come out here…

I sat up and turned all the way around.

No way…What are you doing here?

Come outside and I'll tell you.

…This sounds a lot like a trap, Neki…

Uh-! This isn't a trap, and my name isn't Neki!

I sighed. Fine. But one false move and I'm coming back in.

I didn't want to bother with the window, so I just Teleported myself outside.

…This way.

Nekiro floated over to a nearby tree and sat down on a branch…I couldn't see how that could be a trap, so I followed him.

…So what do you want, Neki?

Nekiro.

…Nekiro…

He didn't say anything for a moment…He looked at my badge…

…You won, didn't you?

Not really…

No, that's not what I meant…

He pointed at it.

You got your badge…

Yeah…?

……but you didn't win the match…

Uh-huh…

……so…how…? Why……?……They know you're a Mew…Why did they…?

Not all humans…are like my dad……

Nekiro looked away again.

……A lot of…them…us…whatever……really care about…others……both human and Pokémon…… I continued, ………Do you see?

………It doesn't seem possible…

………Nekiro…maybe………Maybe its time the Mews came back…

What!?

Maybe if we give each other a chance……we'll be able to work things out……I know we won't be able to if we don't even try……

…………You really _are_ different, you know that?

I stood up.

That may be true, but somebody's gotta take a chance try to accomplish the impossible!

………Maybe……

…You're gonna help me, right, Nekiro?

……………Maybe…

I blinked.

…That's better than a no! Alright, Nekiro! I know we can do it!

He sighed.

…Maybe…

……Tomorrow…maybe you can meet my-

No!

……Why not? I thought you said-

No, I didn't! I said maybe! As a matter of fact…I changed my mind. I'm saying no!

But-!

It's not going to work, Ashura! It won't! Just give it up, before you make a fool of yourself!

He stood up too. I'd made him angry somehow…

…I'm not going to try to stop you anymore, Ashura, but I'm not going to help you either. Just do what you like, and pay the consequences yourself.

Nekir-!

It was too late…He'd already left.

_I'll show you, Nekiro……Somehow……_

_ _

I sighed and sat down again.

_…Look at this I'm a cat up a tree…The fire truck should be coming soon…_

_ _

…Sarcasm wasn't helping…

I held up my new badge again.

_……I'm going to make sure that I really earned this……because I'm not sure that I did…_

_ _

I felt too guilty to fall asleep again…I got the feeling that it was going to be a long night…


	27. A Young Miracle

Chapter 27

"A Young Miracle"

There wasn't anything left to do in Indigo, so we Teleported back to Pallet the next day.

"Ash, did I ever tell you how proud of you I am?" Mom asked.

Uh…Yeah……Several times…

"Well…I'm proud of you, Ash…" she said for the millionth time.

Thanks……

"…What are you going to do now," Misty asked, "…Mr. Pokémon Master…?"

She grinned at the last part.

"It took you a little less than a million years, huh?" she added.

Wha……Oh……Heh…Yeah……

"…What _are_ you going to do?" Billie said.

…Umm…I don't really…

"I know what you're gonna do!" Mayo grinned, "You're gonna help _me_ become a master!"

I guess I could do that…

"Well…I'm sure all Ash wants is a break……" Billie said.

Would I ever…!

"…I guess I'll go home then…" Mayo said quietly, "…I'll see you tomorrow, okay Asha?"

Okay…

"Bye!"

With Eevee in her arms, Mayo left for her own house.

_I wonder when everyone else is gonna go home…?_

_ _

"…Ash?" Misty asked.

She seemed like she was really thinking hard about something.

Yeah?

"……When are you gonna get me a new bike?"

Ughh…

"Ash…" Brock began, "I bet if you sold that badge……"

_You must be crazy if you think I'm going to sell this!!!_

Brock chuckled nervously and backed off.

"Well, when you do scrape up the money, I'm expecting a bike ASAP…I mean…You can't expect me to follow you around forever…"

…I can't?

Now that she brought it up, I started to realize just how strange that would be……

"Of course not," she said, not looking at me, "I mean, I have a life too you know…What if I wanted to head back to Cerulean and turn that place into a real gym?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

What…?

"Misty! You can't be serious!" Billie exclaimed.

"Of course I'm serious," she said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

But……

"Uh…Misty?" Billie interrupted, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"…I guess so…Why?"

"Just……Come here."

Billie dragged Misty into the next room.

Where are you going? I asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ash," Billie told me, "This is for girls only."

She closed the door and that was the end of that…I considered eavesdropping, but that would've been rude…right?

…I figured Brock would understand what was going on.

Hey, Brock? Do you have any idea what they're talking about?

"Well……"

"Ash, don't worry about it," Mom said quickly, "If they wanted you to know…they'd tell you."

…Huh?

"Come on…You must be hungry…"

Uh…Okay!

I mental note to myself.

_Mom knows my weak point…_

_ _

***

After lunch, I was called into the living room by Richie. He and Brock were watching TV.

What's goin' on? I asked.

"Sh! Just watch!" Richie hushed me.

I watched. It looked like a news report…

_"The Indigo League has a new champion!" _the announcer was saying, _"His name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! The Elite Four have requested that we keep details about his last three battles private, and we may not be able to interview this young miracle, but we can show you clips from his first battle against Lorelei! Here it is, folks!"_

_ _

_Just my first battle…? I wonder…Oh…That was the only one I fought as a human…_

_ _

The cut to an intense battle scene between Taper and Slowbro, then to another battle between Charizard and Lapras. Charizard wasn't doing to well…

_This is weird…It's like I'm watching a completely different battle……_

_ _

Then they showed me and Pikachu…I felt myself turn red, and I tried to hide myself and still watch at the same time. I looked like I was really into the battle…I had my jaw clenched and my fists all balled up…I wasn't saying anything though…which was kind of weird…

_Is that really what I look like when I'm battling…?_

_ _

I couldn't really believe that that person on TV was me…I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch.

_Why does it seem so strange?_

_ _

I couldn't think of any reasons…unless…

_…Is it because…I was human?_

_ _

I gradually realized that that had to be it…

_I look weird because I'm human…?_

_ _

I looked up again. They were showing an side view of the battle now. I just looked like a small figure on the side…Charizard had just fainted and I was calling it back…

_I can't watch this…_

_ _

I turned and left without a word.

"…Pikapi?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

"…Perrr?"

_'…Huh?'_

_ _

I went to my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed, trying to figure out what was wrong…I took off my amulet and looped it around my bedpost.

_A Pokémon can't be a Pokémon Master…It's just pointless……right?…Isn't that what everyone was trying to tell me?……Nekiro, most of all……And Nekiro's been right so many other times…_

_ _

_…What am I saying?…Nekiro may have been right……but I was right too!…That's right…I don't need Nekiro to come and tell me what to do…I'm just fine on my own……_

_ _

_……I hope I'm right…_

_ _

The door pushed open, and a familiar feline face walked through it and closed it with its tail.

"Pe-errrrsiii?" it asked.

_'What's the matter, Ash?'_

_ _

Huh?…Oh……Nothing really……

Persian glanced at my badge and back at me.

"Perrrr? Perrrsiiiaannn?"

_'Oh really?…Why'd you take off your badge?'_

_ _

I dunno, I shrugged, I just wanted to look at it, I guess…

"Per!"

_'Okay.'_

_ _

Persian jumped and sat next to me. I could see the badge's reflection in its eyes.

"Perrrsiiiiannnn……Perrssssian…"

_'It's a very pretty badge…You're lucky to have it…'_

_ _

Yeah…Really lucky……

"Per?……Perrrrrsiiaaaannn……Persian?"

_'Hm?……Oh, I see…You don't think you earned it…do you, Ash?'_

_ _

I don't know……I didn't beat Lance, so why would've I earned this thing?

"Perrrrrssiiiiannn…Perrrssiiiiannn…"

_'There's more to being a Pokémon Master than just winning battles……You of all people should know that…'_

_ _

………I guess you're right……

I picked it up by the chain again, but I didn't put it on.

………It's just that……I already earned so many gym badges…out of…pity……I don't want to earn my champion's badge that way too……

"Pe-e-errr? Persiian, per, perrr…Persiaaann…"

_'Pity!? Ash, if you think you earned that badge out of pity, then maybe you really don't deserve it…They gave it to you, because they felt that you earned it. You really are a good trainer, whether you believe it yourself or not.'_

_ _

……Um…Thanks, Persian……

"Perrsiann…"

_'You don't need to thank me for just telling you the truth…'_

_ _

…Thanks anyway, Persian.

Persian groaned and rolled its eyes.


	28. At The Acorn Tree

(A/N: I'm going on vacation to my cousins' house today & for the next two weeks (I'm pretty sure anyway). They do have internet access though, so it means I may or may not be able to get a chapter posted every day…On second thought, I'll probably just post a chapter every other day, because I don't think I'll have much time to actually write anything. Tat's all for now!)

Chapter 28

"At The Acorn Tree"

I visited the Oak residence later that day. Mayo had asked for help with training, and I didn't feel like sitting around all day. It seemed like the perfect thing to do.

"…What do you guys think Mayo's gonna evolve Eevee into?" I asked on the way.

"Pikapikachu?"

_'I don't know. Why?'_

_ _

"Just wondering…"

"Perrrsiiiannn…Pe-errrr…"

_'Probably an Espeon…if she ever figures out how…'_

_ _

I laughed. "Do you think she'll figure it out?"

"Perrrr…Pe-errr…siiaann…"

_'Not likely……In which case she'll probably evolve it into a Jolteon…'_

_ _

"Pikachu…" Pikachu nodded.

_'Seems like she likes electric types…'_

_ _

"Yeah……I wonder why…"

"Perssian!? Perrr!"

_'You mean you don't know!? It's a little obvious, Ash!'_

_ _

I stopped walking.

"…It is?"

When Persian realized I had stopped, it sat down in front of me. It seemed to be debating whether or not to tell me something.

"Perrrsss……Per…siiann……"

_'Ash…..she……admires you……'_

_ _

"Huh!?"

"Persian…" Persian said quickly, "Persiaaann……"

_'Wait, let me finish…She wants to be just like you……'_

_ _

"……Are you serious?"

"Persian?"

_'Are you?'_

_ _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Persiaann…"

_'I thought it was obvious…'_

_ _

_…That's crazy……That's just a crazy idea……_

_ _

I continued walking past Persian. It watched me for a second, then trotted after me.

"Persiiiannn…" it said in wonderment.

_'You really didn't notice…'_

_ _

……Okay, so maybe I noticed a little……

"Perrr! Persiannn…"

_'Aha! Maybe you're not all _that_ dense…'_

_ _

"…Don't even go there."

Persian purred to itself, and I realized it was a strange kind of laughter…

It didn't take much longer to get to their house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. It creaked open and a spikey-haired boy with brown hair and a purple shirt stood on the other side.

Both of us faulted. I don't think either of us knew quite what to say……

Gary backed up a few steps.

"……May! You're…friend's here…" he muttered the last sentence.

"Gary, wait," I said before he could run off again, "…Um…I'm going to help Mayo…I mean, May…train her Eevee…and her Rattata too……Maybe you'd like to help?"

I don't think he thought I was serious. He looked away.

"I'm terribly sorry Ashy-boy, but I've got more important things to do…"

"Like what?…What's more important than…helping your sister…?"

He stared at me for a moment. Then looked past me…

"She may be my sister…but that doesn't make us friends…"

He started to walk out the door and go somewhere else.

"Gary…"

He stopped again.

"Ash, just tell me what you want right now and let's get this over with."

"……Well……I………I, um……"

He crossed his arms and gave me his most impatient look.

_What _do_ I want? Why is this so important all of a sudden…?_

_ _

"………Gary, I want to know why you hate me," I blurted out finally.

That wasn't what he was expecting. He couldn't come up with an answer…

_What did I just do!?_

_ _

I turned away and started to let myself into his house.

"……I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…You can go now if you want…I'm sorry I kept you…"

I stepped inside then moved to close the door behind me…but Persian was still out there…

"Persian! Come……Huh?"

Persian had a sly grin on its face. Not too far away, Gary was looking at me with a stunned look…He still hadn't moved.

"…Gary?"

He sort of shook himself, as if he had just woken up or something.

"…Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uhh……I'm okay…" he replied, then frowned, "…Are you?"

"Me? I'm okay…uh…Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu…"

_'I think you are…'_

_ _

"Uhh…You need your Pikachu to tell you that you're okay?" Gary asked.

"Ummm…"

I glanced down. Persian was walking past me into the house.

Gary turned around and waved casually. "I'll smell ya later, Ashy-boy…"

"Uh…"

He started to walk away.

_…I guess I shouldn't try to make him stay……_

_ _

I closed the door and turned around. Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and smiled up at me.

"…Eevee!"

"Uh-! No! Eevee!!"

Eevee jumped in between my Pokémon and smiled at all of us.

I laughed. "Mayo, where are you?"

Mayo stepped out from a close by doorway looking embarrassed. I gave her a serious look.

"Were you spying on us?" I asked.

She shook her head vigorously. I didn't change my look, and she eventually nodded regretfully. I laughed evilly.

"You know what happens to spies?" I asked, giving her my scariest smile.

She shook her head. A scared Eevee jumped into her arms, mirroring its trainer's expression.

"Well…" I continued, "Little girls get maimed by ferocious wild Persians!"

Persian picked up its cue and growled at the two of them.

"And nosy little Eevees get eaten by vicious electric mice!"

"Piika!!"

"Now go and exterminate those villians!"

"Peerrrr!"

"Pika _chu_!"

The two of them leapt, and after a brief struggle, Mayo and Eevee were tackled to the ground and mauled fiercely by my Pokémon. I stepped forward to watch more closely and laughed as Mayo and Eevee cried out fearfully. I snapped my fingers and my two Pokémon backed off. Mayo and Eevee stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Now it's my turn…You now face the ultimate punishment…"

"No! Anything but that!!" Mayo cried.

I lunged at her.

"The tickle treatment!"

"Ahhh!!!"

"Eeeee!!!"

"Hey, come on you two!" I called to Pikachu and Persian. It didn't take long for them to join in.

When I decided that the two crooks had had enough, I let them up and therefore ended my torture session.

Mayo had tears in her eyes from laughter.

"You're so…cruel…Asha!" she said between laughs.

"Eee…veee!"

_'Yeah…You are!'_

I guess they were still feeling the effects…I grinned.

"Oh yeah? That was nothing! I came here to help you guys train, you know."

Mayo was still laughing.

"Oh…yeah…I heard……"

I raised an eyebrow. "The criminal is confessing…!"

She broke up into real laughter.

"And the great Pokémon Master is going to punish her by making her endure hours of rigorous training…!" she laughed sadly.

I stood up. "That's right! No pain, no gain!"

I helped her up.

"So what did I gain from all of that?" she asked.

"Um…Nothing…"

She laughed. "That's so typical of you…"

I shrugged. "Let's go outside. It's hard to train in a house.

"Yeah, I figured…"


	29. Cat And Rat

Chapter 29

"Cat And Rat"

"Eevee! Take Down!"

"Squirtle! Withdraw!"

Eevee rammed hard into Squirtle's shell, but it just seemed to bounce off.

I thought about whether or not to use Skull Bash…I would be a definite knock-out, but I was trying to help Mayo, not win for myself.

"…Squirtle! Bubble attack!"

I glanced at Mayo. "Better use a defensive move."

"Uh…Okay! Eevee! Sand-Attack!"

Eevee saw the bubbles coming. It turned around and kicked up a flurry of sand with its hind legs. The bubbles popped before they got close.

"Hey! Not bad!" I said.

"Squuiirrtle…"

_'Yeah. Not bad at all…'_

_ _

"Alright, Eevee…Quick Attack!"

"Squirt?"

Eevee dashed forward a fast as it could. It blew by Squirtle in a flash of fur. Squirtle spun around on one leg, then recovered dizzily.

"Tackle attack!!"

Eevee turned around and hit Squirtle dead center. Squirtle was knocked over.

"Good job, Mayo," I said, helping Squirtle to its feet, "If you'd been training as long as I have, you would've won."

She blushed. "Thanks, Asha…"

"…Ready to train Rattata now?" I asked.

"Well…I guess so……Rattata! Go!"

Her small purple rat Pokémon came out of its Pokéball ready for action.

"That looks like a tough little guy you've got there…" I commented.

Persian stepped into the 'ring'.

"Perrrrsiaannnn…"

_'Let me battle it…'_

_ _

Suddenly, Rattata didn't look very ready for action. I noticed that Persian all of its muscles tensed up, and it didn't take its eyes off of Rattata…When I saw the tip of its tail twitch ever so slightly, I knew it was a bad idea. I pulled it back.

"Persian, we're supposed to be helping Mayo train…" I reminded it.

"Perrrsiannn…" Persian meowed innocently.

_'I want to help…'_

_ _

"You promise to go easy on it?" I asked.

"Perrrr…" Persian smiled, showing its sharp white teeth.

_'You have my word…'_

_ _

I was a little worried, but Persian had given me its word……

_Yeah, I'm taking the word of a criminal's cat……_

_ _

_……I guess I shouldn't be the person to doubt that…After all…I'm the same criminal's son……_

_ _

I smiled to myself, still not sure if that was really a good thing or a bad thing.

"…You can have the first move, Mayo…"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean you're actually letting it battle?" she asked in bewilderment.

I nodded. "I trust Persian…"

"Perrsss…" Persian smiled at me.

_'You'd better trust me…'_

_ _

Mayo still looked unsure, but she took her hand off of Rattata.

"…Okay…Rattata…Go!"

Rattata didn't move…She gave it a little nudge. Rattata still didn't look like it wanted to battle.

"Come on, Rattata," she whispered, "It's okay…That Persian's not really as scary as it looks…"

"Perrrrr…"

_'I guess I should ignore that comment…'_

_ _

It scratched its ear, then gave Rattata a friendly smile. Completely spooked, the poor rodent dashed behind Mayo and refused to move.

I shook my head sadly.

_This isn't going to be easy, but…_

_ _

I casually strolled over to Mayo so I could see Rattata clearly and it could see me. I got down and grinned at it.

"Mew," I said in greeting.

_'Hi.'_

_ _

Its eyes bugged out so badly I thought they would fall out…

Mayo turned and stared at me.

"Asha, what are you-?"

I shushed her.

"Meww…Mewmewmew……Mew?"

_'That's right. I'm one of the legendary Mews…Pretty cool, huh?_

_ _

The Rattata just kept staring at me.

"Mew…Me-ew, mew……Mew, mewmewmew, mew!"

_'Rattata, if my Persian tries to eat you, I'll stop it before it can open its mouth…Don't worry about it. I eat guys like Persian for lunch!'_

_ _

I think that just confused Rattata even more.

"Mewww…Mew mew……Mew?"

_'Just trust me on this…There's nothing to worry about……Besides, don't you want to prove that you can beat one of those big jungle cats?'_

_ _

After a moments hesitation, Rattata nodded.

I stood up.

"Mew! Mewmewmew, me-eww!"

_'That's the spirit! Now go out there and show us what you're made of!'_

_ _

I winked and gave it the thumbs up. Rattata beamed.

"Rrrrrrattatataa!!"

_'I'm gonna beat it!!'_

_ _

"Mew!"

_'Good for you!'_

_ _

I went back to spot where I had been standing before.

"Rattata's ready to battle, Mayo!" I said.

Mayo stood up. She was staring at her Rattata.

"…What…did you say to it?" she wondered.

"Oh…Nothing……Just a little pep talk…Now come on! Let's get ready to rumble!"

"Rrrratta!!"

_'Yeah!!'_

_ _

Now Rattata looked like it was really looking forward to the battle. It kept its eyes locked on Persian and jumped from side to side as if daring Persian to attack. Persian didn't move. It just watched the hyperactive rodent casually and waited for the real excitement to begin…When Rattata didn't get a reaction from Persian, it got nervous, but it held its ground.

I glanced at Mayo. She was watching her Rattata in amazement.

_Why hasn't she given an order yet…?_

_ _

"……You really _are_ good at this…" she murmured.

"……Huh?"

She shook her head quickly. "Nevermind…Let's battle! Rattata! Go!"

"Rrrattata!"

_'I'm already out!'_

_ _

"……We're waiting for you to give an order, Mayo…" I reminded her.

"Oh…uh……Sorry…Um……Rattata……uh…Tackle attack!"

I smiled to myself. Mayo was still getting used to battling and Pokémon training…

_I was probably like that when I first started…_

_ _

Rattata ran forward and bumped into Persian, breaking me out of my reverie. Persian looked annoyed and brushed the tiny Pokémon away with its paw. Rattata got mad and bit Persian's paw.

"SIIIIAANNNN!!!!" Persian cried.

There was a look of hate in its eyes as it furiously tried to shake Rattata off. Rattata didn't let go though. I could see that it was starting to draw blood…

"Persian! Stop shaking it!"

Persian glared at me, but obeyed…The shaking had made the wound worse…but I couldn't do anything about it unless Rattata let go.

"Hey Rattata! Let go of Persian!" I said.

"Rrrr-!"

_Of course it won't listen to me…I'm not its trainer._

"…Mayo! Tell your Rattata to let go!"

"Uh…Rattata! Stop!"

Reluctantly, Rattata let go of Persian and licked the blood off of its fangs.

***

_"Ah!"___

_ _

_I blocked at the last second. It's huge teeth chomped down on both of my arms in one bite, but it still wasn't finished. After getting some leverage, it loosened it grip and used its top teeth to tear straight down from my face to the ground.___

_ _

_"Ash!!" I heard Billie shriek.___

_ _

Ouch…

_I didn't move. I didn't open my eyes. I could feel the tear, cold and burning, ripping me apart…but I didn't want to look at it…___

_ _

_"_Ash!!_"___

_ _

_I opened one eye. The first thing I saw was Cassidy, Butch, and their Raticate, all staring at me smugly. Raticate had blood dripping from its mouth…___

_ _

_I dared to look down…and immediately wished that I hadn't.___

_ _

_I could see the bones in my arms…broken…and covered with red blood…My shirt…was destroyed…revealing…more blood…flowing…downwards…dripping…___

_ _

Is that really me…?

***

"…Asha!?"

I blinked and glanced around.

_What the…?_

_ _

"…Are you okay, Asha?"

"Pikapi?"

_'Ash?'_

_ _

I lost my balance and suddenly realized what was happening.

_It's been too long. I have to change back…_

_ _

"Mayo, I…I gotta go…"

"But what happened?" she asked, "You just completely spaced out there for a moment…"

"It wasn't anything…I have to go……"

I headed for my house, but it was obvious I wasn't going to make it…

"……Asha, come inside. You can Transform in there and then Teleport…"

I glanced back at her.

_Good old Mayo……She can read me like a book……_

_ _

"Thanks…" I whispered.

She helped me to her house and then to her room. I felt the world fading away with every step…When we reached our destination, she let go and I fell to the ground.

"Pikapi…"

_'Ash…'_

_ _

"Perrr…"

_'Not much longer…'_

_ _

"…Okay, Ash. You can change back now…"

I gratefully let myself slip back into my other shape…

"…You feeling better, Asha?"

"Mewww…"

_'Not yet…'_

_ _

I don't know if she understood me, but she went and sat down. I hugged the floor. It was good to still be awake…

"……Asha, weren't you going home?"

…I don't think I'm strong enough yet…

"…Oh."

After a while, I sat up and tried to wipe out the memory that had popped into my mind so clearly…I had been trying so hard to forget about what had happened in those woods…

_That's where I…No! No, I'm going to forget about…That's all in the past…It's nothing to worry about…_

_ _

"…Asha, you sure you're okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine…

"……You sure?"

Yes…Everything's fine……I…think I'll go home now……

"Okay…Bye…"

Bye Mayo……

As an afterthought, I added, Maybe you should come to my house tomorrow…

She laughed. "I'll do that, Asha…"


	30. Twilight

Chapter 30

"Twilight"

I was still woozy when I got back home. I ended up in the family room. There were Brock, Richie, Misty and Billie…all watching the TV…Brock was the first one to notice me, because he was the closest.

"Uh…Hey, guys! Ash is back!" he announced.

They all turned to see me and waved and said hi.

Uh…Thanks guys…but if you don't mind…I think I'll be going now……

"…What's the hurry?" Billie asked.

I'm not feeling all that good…I'll be okay though…Just need a little rest…

I walked towards the stairs. I didn't feeling like floating or Teleporting…

"…Pe-eerrrrr?" Persian asked the others.

_'What are you guys watching?'_

_ _

"You want to watch too, huh?" Brock asked "…What happened to your paw!?"

"Per?…Perrrrsiiannnn…"

_'Oh that?…Just a red badge of pest control…'_

_ _

I was getting to the top of the stairs…slowly, but surely…Pikachu came with me.

"You need to get that bandaged up," Brock told Persian, "…Hold still."

I stopped on the second to last step.

"Pika?"

_'What's wrong?'_

_ _

…Brock's gonna get scratched…

"Piika…?"

_'How do you know that?'_

I looked back at the two of them down there. Brock was holding the distrusting Persian's paw and was attempting to place a few drops of disinfectant on it. When he did get them on Persian, it howled and screeched, then swiped at Brock with its free paw. It hit Brock's arm, causing him to let go. Persian then ran off to a corner of the room and began licking its stinging paw.

…Told ya.

I jumped off the stairs and landed somewhat gracefully…(Okay, so I stumbled a little…)…I ran over to Persian.

"Perrrrr…" it muttered.

_'Stupid human…'_

_ _

Brock was just trying to help…

"Perr…Persiannnn…"

_'Maybe…but that hurt worst than the little pest's bite…'_

_ _

It was- just a disinfectant…It'll make your paw better in the end.

"Persian!…Pe-errr…siannn…"

_'I don't need it!…No _rat_'s ever wounded me before…That pest isn't any different…'_

_ _

But Persian…

"Perrrrsiann…Pererrr…siannn…"

_'No buts about it!…It isn't a major wound…I'll be just fine.'_

_ _

It continued to lick its paw, and I knew that was the end of that. I looked over at Brock. He was using the disinfectant on himself now. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Are you okay, Brock? I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "It's just a scratch."

"Perrrrrsiannn…"

_'And _I_ just have a little bite…'_

_ _

I sighed. Fine. No one's gonna make you try to heal your wound…

"Persiann…Pe-errrrr…siannn…"

_'That's good…Although it's not a wound, and it doesn't need healing.'_

_ _

Whatever you say…

I headed for my room to get the rest I had been planning on in the first place.

***

_'Ashura…'_

_ _

_'…What?…I thought you said you weren't going to bother me like this anymore.'_

_ _

_'I never actually said that……Besides, I have something I want to tell you…'_

_ _

_'Like what?'_

_ _

_'…Ashura, have you ever heard the story of the dark Mew?'_

_ _

_'Nope.'_

_ _

_'……Then I guess this means I will have to tell it to you…'_

_ _

_'……Go for it. I don't have anything better to do anyway.'_

_ _

_'Alright……This is a story that has been passed down through generations of Mews…and even the ancient humans……'_

_ _

_'…Oh, so you're finally admitting that we're the same?'_

_ _

_'Shut up and let me finish.'_

_ _

_'Geez. Sorry.'_

_ _

_'As I was saying…Back in the time when Mews and humans still kept in contact with each other, the Mews began to notice that over time, their numbers were decreasing. Humans were becoming cruel, and they gradually stopped evolving…I was one of the last ones to evolve, so this story is old, even for me……_

_ _

_'After we saw the unchangeable direction that the humans were headed, we separated completely from the humans and devoted our lives to helping other, less fortunate Pokémon and not to interfere with the lives of the humans._

_ _

_'A short time after our split, some of the older Mews began to have visions or foretellings of a time in the far-distant future…when humans have forgotten about us and their connection to Pokémon. They warned us of a time of great conflict between good and evil._

_ _

_'From the midst of the evil will come a Mew more powerful than any other Pokémon and even Mew in existence. With nothing but hatred in its heart, it will create a storm unlike any other. This storm will destroy the world, leaving nothing to be mercied by this unfeeling being…We call this Mew the Dark Mew…The last Mew to come into existence…The Dark Mew who will destroy all humans and the Pokémon most loyal to them…leaving the rest of the world in a crumbling state, where next to nothing can survive……'_

_ _

_'…And you thought this guy was _me_?'_

_ _

_'……They said that the Dark Mew could only be stopped by a pure one……We thought they meant a Mew……That's why I have been watching you…I hoped that maybe I could stop you from doing all of those terrible things……'_

_ _

_'……But I would never do those things in the first place.'_

_ _

_'Yes, but they said it would be the last Mew to come into existence……You don't think there will be another human who will evolve, do you?'_

_ _

_'How would I know?'_

_ _

_'……Ashura, no matter what, I know that you are not the Dark Mew. You may be very different from the rest of us, but maybe it's just because you're from a different time period…'_

_ _

_'Well, that makes sense, doesn't it?'_

_ _

_'……I don't know what everyone else will think about this, but I'm going to leave you alone from now on, Ashura. You may do things differently, and you may be breaking the oath that we made so many centuries ago…but you're still helping Pokémon that needhelp. I'm not going to try to stop you.'_

_ _

_'………Thanks…Nekiro.'_

_ _

_'……Goodbye…Ash.'_

_ _

***

"Ringringring! Ringringring! Phone call! Phone Call! Ringrin-!"

"Hello?"

I made myself wake up all the way. It was dark, and I could feel Pikachu, Persian, and Richie already fast asleep. Not too many people would call at this time…

"Deleila, did Ash make it home?"

"Giovanni…I thought I told you that I didn't want to speak to you again."

_Did she really say that…?_

_ _

I Teleported myself so I was just outside her room. She had a phone in there. The door was closed, but I could still hear everything clearly.

"Deleila, I am truly sorry. I _never_ thought th-"

"Well maybe you should have!"

"Delei-"

"No, Giovanni. It's over. What you did was unforgiveable. I want you to stay away from us. Is that clear?"

"…Did Ash make it home?"

"It's not any of your business, but yes. He did make it home in one piece. Now good bye Giovanni."

"Please wait, Deleila! Please…"

"_Goodbye_, Giovanni."

"Wa-!"

His voice was cut off by the click of the phone being placed on the hook. Even I winced. I never knew Mom could be so cold…

_ _

_…I have to talk to her now…_

_ _

I knocked on the door then let myself in.

…Mom?

She jumped in surprise.

"Ash!? What are you doing here!? You should be asleep!"

I…heard the phone ring…

"You've been awake that long…?"

I nodded.

Her gaze dropped to the floor in front of her.

"……Ash, you don't have to worry about him anymore…He won't bother us."

……Oh.

"……Ash, go to bed……I……have a lot to think about………by myself…"

I fidgeted. I didn't want to leave her alone like that…After all…I thought that they……

"……Ash. Go to bed. Please…"

Um……If you ever……need to talk to me………I'll listen……

I backed out the way I came and walked back to my room, a little frightened. It was usually Mom who comforted me…not the other way around……I wasn't sure what to make of everything…

I went inside of my room, closed the door and curled up under my blanket on my makeshift bed. Pikachu, Persian and Richie were still sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to what had just happened…

I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come…I felt that something big was happening…and I didn't know what it was…

"Mew…" I whispered to myself.


	31. Sleepless Night

Chapter 31

"Sleepless Night"

I couldn't sleep. I didn't know how long I had just been lying there, but I still couldn't sleep.

_This is stupid…I'm tired…I want to go to sleep……_

_ _

I rolled onto my stomach and hid my face in my pillow, hoping that might help…It didn't.

"Mewww…" I groaned.

I was getting annoyed, and I was very tired. It wasn't a good combination. I decided to give up on sleeping. I sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep.

_It's not fair…How come they're all still sleeping like babies and I can't even start to fall asleep!?_

_ _

I got up and started walking around…I was getting bored too…and even worse combination…

_If I can't sleep, I might as well go out and do something…_ I decided.

I left my room. The house was dark, which was expected…It did feel odd though…for some reason……I headed to the stairs, but I stopped by Mom's room……

_…Mom?_

_ _

I did a double-take and pressed my ear against the door. It was very quiet, but I could hear soft, sad noises coming from inside.

_Is she crying…?_

_ _

I wanted to go inside and find out, but I didn't want to disturb her if she didn't want to be disturbed……and I got a strong feeling that she wanted to be alone……

I backed up slowly and walked down the stairs. I was still getting used to the steps being so big, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Once I got down there, I realized there wasn't really anything to do…Except maybe watch TV, but I didn't feel like doing that…

For lack of other ideas, I went outside. The cool night air felt nice on my fur…I glanced around. It was a cloudy night, but I could still see the stars clearly in between them…They shone brightly without the full moon to outdo them…I felt more relaxed outside…I'd forgotten what being cramped inside of a house could do to you…

I started to walk around my house. The flowers in the garden had their petals closed up, but they were still beautiful…

_Mom's a really good gardener…_

_ _

Thinking of Mom reminded me of what I had heard in her room…

_I wonder why she's crying……_

_ _

I could think of a million possibilities…but how was I supposed to know which was right?

I kept walking until I saw the ash tree…

_D+G…_

_ _

I'd always wondered about that little carving……The letters "D+G" were written and circled by a clumsy heart…It was worn over the years, but still clearly readable……

_……Deleila and Giovanni?_

I blinked. Suddenly, everything became clear to me.

_That's why she was crying……She does love him…………_

I stared up at the ash tree. It was my favorite tree in the whole world. I knew every branch like the back of my hand. From the top, you could see all of Pallet Town…

I glanced back at the small carving.

_…but she loves me more……_

_ _

I bit my lip as a single tear escaped from me.

I looked up at the tree again.

***

_"What about that one?" I asked Mom, tugging at her sleeve and pointing to the tree._

_ _

_"Oh that one?" she asked, smiling, "That's an ash tree."_

_ _

_"Huh?!"_

_ _

_She smiled warmly. "That's right. You both have the same names."_

_ _

_I stared at her, then looked at the tree and back again._

_ _

_"Wow…" I said in awe._

_ _

_She chuckled. "Don't forget this, my little Ash tree…You may be a sapling right now, but some day, you'll grow and sprout into a tree even bigger and stronger than that one."_

_ _

_I was suddenly scared._

_ _

_"Mom! I don't wanna be a tree!" I cried, hugging her arm tightly._

_ _

_She laughed and carefully pulled me off. "Don't be silly, Ashura…You won't actually turn into a tree! I'm just saying that one day, you will grow up into a man…just like saplings turn into trees."_

_ _

_"……Oh."_

_ _

_"Now go bring me my watering can. The petunias look thirsty."_

_ _

_I laughed. I couldn't tell when flowers looked thirsty, but Mom could. She was good at that too. I fetched the heavy watering can, sloshing water all over the lawn in the process. She laughed again._

_ _

_"Well, it looks like the grass isn't thirsty anymore!" she said._

_ _

_"Heh…" I agreed._

_ _

_I gave it to her and she sprinkled the water over the flowers in her garden._

_ _

_"…They're not thirsty anymore?" I asked her._

_ _

_She paused, as if listening to the flowers. Then she smiled at me._

_ _

_"Nope! They're not thirsty anymore!" she said, "Now come on, Ash, there are more flowers out here that _are_ thirsty!_

_ _

_"Okay!"_

_ _

***

I had climbed up the tree to my favorite branch. The one where you could see all of Pallet Town from. I'd never come up there at night before. The whole town seemed to be covered with a blanket of darkness that was uninterrupted except for the two or three streetlights in the entire town. One of the streetlights was over the same place where I had usually met Gary or Mayo before heading off to do something else…

***

_"May!? What are you doing here!?"_

_ _

_She stuck her tongue out at him._

_ _

_"I'm talking to Asha. What's it look like?"_

_ _

_"Well, go away! Come on, Ash. Let's go."_

_ _

_"Um…" I began._

_ _

_"I'm coming too!" Mayo interrupted._

_ _

_"You are not!" Gary said, "Go home and leave us alone!"_

_ _

_"You _never_ let me do anything with you guys!" she complained, stomping her foot._

_ _

_"…Gary, I don't see why she can't-"_

_ _

_"Ash, tell her to go home!" Gary said to me._

_ _

_"What…? But…She's _your_ sister!"_

_ _

_"So? I already tried. She won't listen to me. It's your turn."_

_ _

_Hesitantly, I looked over at Mayo. She was giving me the meanest face she could muster, as if daring me to tell her to go home. I sighed._

_ _

_"Mayo, I don't think you'd like this anyway. We're going down to the creek to catch a fish Pokémon."_

_ _

_"Why wouldn't I like that!?" she demanded, "I love Pokémon just as much as you two do! I'm coming and that's that. Come on! Look out creek! Here we come!"_

_ _

_She started marching off in the direction of the creek. I turned to Gary and shrugged._

_ _

_"I tried."_

_ _

_Gary looked seriously ticked off, but he tried to hold it in._

_ _

_"…Let's go……Maybe we can catch a Gyarados and feed her to it."_

_ _

_I forced myself to laugh, even though I was scared that he might actually do something like that…_

_ _

***

I sighed. There may have been plenty of Magikarps in that creek, but we couldn't catch any…Forget what anyone says. Their Splash attack is vicious if you're eight years old and trying to keep them inside an old, falling apart fish net…

***

_"Hold on tight!!" Gary cried._

_ _

_We both held onto the pole with all our combined strength._

_ _

_"Let me help!" Mayo offered._

_ _

_"No way, Mayo!" Gary said through gritted teeth, "This is a man's job!"_

_ _

_"Er…Yeah…" I muttered, trying to hold on tight._

_ _

_"What!?" she asked, "You've gotta be kidding! You guys aren't men!"_

_ _

_"Kaaarrrp!"_

_ _

_It happened fast. A Magikarp that was still in the creek Splashed us and left us drenched and the pole harder to grip. Then it jumped up and Tackled the pole that had the other wiggling fish inside. That was a strong Tackle. It caught me off guard. I lost my balance and felt myself slipping. Then the Magikarp Tackled again, and I fell in._

_ _

_"Whoa!!" Gary called out._

_ _

_I don't think he noticed right away what was going on. There was a splash to my right as the net, the pole, and the Magikarp all fell in the water with me._

_ _

_"_Ash!!_"_

_ _

_"Asha!!!"_

_ _

_The current of the small stream was swift and I got dragged under. I bumped into a Magikarp or two, but at least I was able to hold my breath. I didn't get dragged along very far before my foot got caught on something. I opened one eye to see my foot was being held back by the pole of the fishing net. I kicked free then was quickly swept away by the current._

_ _

_I knew how to swim. At the very least, I had that on my side. I swam up until I breached the water and gasped for breath._

_ _

_"Ash!!! Ash, are you okay!!?" Gary called._

_ _

_He and Mayo were both running along the side of the stream._

_ _

_"Yeah!" I coughed._

_ _

_"Hurry up and swim to shore!" he told me._

_ _

_I tried to do what he said, but the water was only getting faster and stronger. I didn't think I could make it._

_ _

_"Try to grab onto something!" Mayo suggested._

_ _

_I kept swimming towards my left, but there was nothing to grab onto, and I was still going backwards._

_ _

_Gary looked around in frustration. Suddenly he gasped loudly._

_ _

_"_Hurry up Ash!!!_" he exclaimed, "There's a waterfall!!!"_

_ _

_I glanced behind me, but got knocked underneath for a moment. When I resurfaced, I could hear the roar of the waterfall._

_ _

_"What do I do!?" I cried._

_ _

_"Swim!!" Gary shouted._

_ _

_I swam as hard as could, hoping to outdo the current. Before I knew it, there was nothing to swim against anymore. It was just me and the open air._

_ _

_"_ASH!!!"

_"_Asha!!!! No!!"

_I closed my eyes and prayed for the best. I could still feel the water spraying painfully against me, and my breath got caught somewhere else along the way. When I hit the water again, I felt as if I had gotten hit by a car, or something else of about the same size. The suction of the waterfall pulled me under, and when I tried to breath, I got nothing but a mouthful of water…I thought I was going to die……_

_ _

***

I winced at that memory. I was very lucky to have survived that…

_You were even luckier to have survived twice,_ I reminded myself.

That had been the same waterfall that I'd jumped off to save Pikachu and myself from the Spearows on my first day of training…I'd figured, if I could survive falling off before, one more time couldn't hurt…

I sighed…I was really lucky…

_…It wasn't all luck though……Didn't Gary jump in and save you? Was that luck?_

_ _

_…No…but having Misty pull me out was…_

_ _

I smiled.

_I'm sitting here talking to myself……I sure have come a long way, haven't I?_

_ _

I looked up at the sky. The clouds had begun to fade away, and the stars were easier to see.

_Hey…There's Onix……and Pikachu……_

_ _

***

_Pikachu was gone, and as long as it was still dark, there was nothing I could do about it…_

_ _

_At least Richie let me use one of his sleeping bags. It must be heavy for him to always carry it around though…_

_ _

_I heard him laugh and I glanced over, wondering what on earth could be funny at a time like this…He was staring at the sky and pointing at different places._

_ _

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_ _

_"Mm? Okay. See what Pokémon you can see when you connect up the stars."_

_ _

Connect up the stars?

_He pointed out two chains of stars side by side._

_ _

_"Uh…It looks like…an Onix!"_

_ _

_"Yeah…Now connect those two bright ones to the ones down over there."_

_ _

_That one wasn't as hard._

_ _

_"Wow! It's Pikachu!"_

_ _

_"Right!"_

_ _

_"…I guess you think about Pokémon as much as I do…" I said._

_ _

_"…Mm-hm. Pokémon are amazing. I think about their different personalities and strengths and weaknesses so much that I even dream about them!"_

_ _

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_ _

_I looked at the Pikachu face in the sky. I wished that I knew how my Pikachu was doing…_

_ _

_"Yeah. And I'm gonna be a great trainer!"_

_ _

_I looked over at him, surprised._

_ _

That's it?

_"…Well, _I'm_ going to be the greatest Pokémon trainer in the entire planet!" I said with a laugh._

_ _

_"The entire planet!?" Richie asked in surprise._

_ _

_"That's right," I nodded._

_ _

_"……It'll never happen," Richie said._

_ _

_"Huh?" I asked._

_ _

What does he mean by that…?

_"Cause I'm gonna be the greatest trainer in the entire galaxy!"_

_ _

_"Entire galaxy? Well, I'm gonna be the best in the universe!"_

_ _

_We both laughed at that. It was fun to imagine that that might actually come true._

_ _

***

_…But it's not gonna come true, right? Why would it come true?_

_ _

I yawned. I had forgotten how tired I was.

"…pidg…"

I glanced over at another branch. A small family of Pidgeys were sleeping soundly.

_I should go to sleep too…_

_ _

I hopped down branch by branch until I finally landed on the ground. I went back inside. I paused by Mom's door again…There were no unusual sounds coming from inside this time.

_Guess she fell asleep._

_ _

I went to my room, settled myself, then finally fell asleep…


	32. Good Mew, Bad Mew

Chapter 32

"Good Mew, Bad Mew"

_"Ashura, after this is over, it will just be you and me. No more Team Rocket. We can finally be a family, Ashura…"_

_ _

_Giovanni turned to me with tears in his eyes._

_ _

_"…That's good, Dad," I said._

_ _

_"I'm glad you agree Ash…"_

_ _

_He turned around and spoke in a hand-held microphone. As he spoke, the screen in front of him flashed, and a dangerous looking Mewtwo appeared. It was building up energy for a Psychic attack. I could tell._

_ _

_Giovanni didn't notice. He kept on talking. I tried to warn him, but my voice came out as nothing but a squeak._

_ _

_I watched in horror as the image on the screen brightened, then changed into a different form…a boy…with black hair and tan skin…wearing a blue jacket and a red and white hat…_

_ _

_Suddenly I was right in front of Giovanni. I glared down at him. He was still talking into the microphone, even thought I couldn't hear what he was saying._

_ _

_Behind Giovanni, in the exact same spot where I was a moment ago, was Pikachu. It stared at me with sad and frightened eyes. I wanted to tell it that everything was alright, but I knew that it wasn't._

_ _

_Giovanni was still talking mutely._

_ _

Enough of this.

_I stared at him through a purple-gray fog and he disappeared._

_ _

_"Piika!"_

_ _

_Pikachu was trying to contain its fright. It was chewing nervously on the tips of its paws, and its fur was standing wildly on end._

_ _

_You're next, I told it._

_ _

_I reached out with my psychic powers to make Pikachu disappear the same way Giovanni had, but suddenly Pikachu turned into a Mew. A yellow Mew._

_ _

_What's this!? I asked in anger._

_ _

_"I can't let you do this," Nekiro said, but with Misty's voice._

_ _

_Misty!? I called in surprise, …Forget Pikachu. This is the real prize…_

_ _

_"Uhh…Did someone mention Pikachu?" Meowth asked._

_ _

_I charged up my most powerful Psychic attack then shot it at Misty, who looked like Nekiro. As soon as it hit, a bright yellow light flashed and turned purple, then white, then gray and finally black. When it faded, Misty just stood there, looking dazed. She actually looked like Misty now._

_ _

_Time to finish you off__¼ I growled._

_ _

_"Wait!!"_

_ _

_There was a row of people standing in front of Misty. They seemed familiar…somehow……_

_ _

_Out of my way!! I roared._

_ _

_"We can't let you hurt anybody!" said a voice…Billie?_

_ _

_They all faded away suddenly, as well as the room. In front of me was Mewtwo, hovering, like I was. He was encased in a blue sphere, like I was, only mine was purple._

_ _

_What are you doing, Ashura? he asked, This isn't like you…_

_ _

_Maybe that's because I'm not Ashura…… I said, grinning evilly._

_ _

_"They call me Giovanni," I finished._

_ _

_A ferocious wild Persian jumped out from behind me. It was over twice the size of a normal Persian, with huge, blood-red eyes, long, cruel claws, and fangs that dripped with a hunger for meat._

_ _

_From my other side leapt a vicious electric mouse. Its brown eyes were wild with feeding frenzy, and its entire body crackled from electricity._

_ _

_I watched as the two of jumped on top of Mewtwo, breaking his shield. They completely covered him._

_ _

_"Asha!" he cried, "Asha! Stop! Help!!"_

_ _

_The Persian and the Pikachu backed off slowly. The only part recognizable was her head, which was still in perfect condition, unlike the rest of her…She stared at me with pleading eyes._

_ _

_"Asha__¼" she whispered, her voice was so thin that I wasn't sure I really heard her._

_ _

_Mayo and the Persian faded into the background. The Pikachu in front of me grew larger and larger._

_ _

_"Pikapi!! Pikachu!"_

'Ash!! Now look what you've done!'

_I'm sorry, Pikachu, I didn't mean it!_

_ _

_"Pikachu, pikapi, kachu!!"_

'Now you're going to have to suffer the consequences, Ashura!!'

_"NO!!"_

_ _

_Pikachu's cheeks lit up and the Thunder attack hit me with full force__¼_

_ _

***

"MEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" I screamed.

Pikachu finally stopped using its Thundershock.

I sat up, panting for breath and clutched the blanket close to me. My heart was beating crazily against my chest. I was so scared¼¼

"…Pika _chu_?" Pikachu asked.

_'……Are you okay?'_

_ _

I shook my head vigorously.

"Perrrrssssiannn…"

_'Well, at least we figured out that much…'_

_ _

I………I had………the worst dream…… I stammered.

"Per? Perrrrsiannn?"

_'Well? What was it about?'_

_ _

It was……

I took a deep breath and continued.

It was crazy, I whispered, Everything was so strange and it all disappeared and reappeared and Mayo and Mewtwo and Misty and Pikachu and……

"Pikachu!"

_'You're not making any sense!'_

_ _

I gulped.

I, I'm sorry, but……it was……It didn't make any sense…either……

I shivered.

"……Pika, pikachu."

_'……Well, at least it was just a dream.'_

_ _

I nodded, trying to make myself feel better as much as I was trying to agree with Pikachu.

Just a dream……It was just a dream…

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the shades of the nightmare that were still after me.

"…………Perrrrrrsiannn?"

_'…………It was really that bad, huh?'_

_ _

I just nodded. I felt Persian rub its head against mine.

…Thanks.

"Perrrrr?" Persian hinted.

_'Maybe when you feel better, you'll tell us more about this dream?'_

_ _

……Maybe.

Persian licked my cheek.

"Siiiannn…"

_'There's a good Mew…'_

_ _

I sighed. I wasn't sure that being a "good Mew" was worth reliving that dream¼I shuddered at the very thought of it.

Then I remembered something.

Is Mom okay?

"Piika?"

_'Yeah, why?'_

_ _

_That's not the answer I wanted…_

_ _

I………Are you sure? Was she acting different at all?

Pikachu gave me a strange look.

"Pikachu. Pikapika. Pikapikachu, pikachu."

_'She was fine Ash. Are you sure _you're_ okay? Maybe that dream hurt your head.'_

_ _

What!? It did not! I'm fine.

I stood up to prove it, although I guess that doesn't really prove whether or not my head's fine.

…I'm hungry too, I added.

Persian groaned.

"Persian, perr…Persiaaann…"

_'Yeah, the humans suspected that…Come on, let's find something to keep you quiet about food…'_

_ _

Okay, I said, glad to have dropped the other subject.

We left the room. Everyone else was already awake, it seemed¼but something was missing¼or someone.

Where's Mom? I said to everybody in general.

Billie looked up from downstairs where she and Misty were watching TV.

_Since when did everybody become couch potatoes…?_

_ _

"Ash!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Of course I'm awake. Now where's Mom?

"She went outside," Misty replied, then added snidely, "……Did _someone_ stay up late last night…?"

I felt myself turn red, and I knew Misty could see it.

I'll have you know… I began, not really sure what I was going to say, I……got a lot accomplished last night……

"…And just what was that?" she asked.

I……I got hungry.

When I saw that she was staring at me, I winked.

But that can wait. I'm gonna go talk to Mom.

I zipped over them, then went out the door. Outside, it was a nice, sunny day, but somehow not as relaxing as it had been last night. I glanced around for Mom, and saw her to my left, attending the petunias. I tried and failed to not smile. I floated up behind her silently.

…They're not thirsty anymore? I asked.

She jumped then whirled around. She put her hand over her chest when she saw me.

"Oh, Ash…Don't scare me like that!" she said with a relieved sigh.

I peered down at the flowers.

…You didn't answer my question, I pointed out.

"Oh……That…" she smiled, "No, I don't think they're thirsty anymore…"

I bent my head down, trying to listen to the flowers. I didn't actually hear them, but I just got this feeling…

…..They're not, I said in affirmation.

She smiled and patted my head.

"You should be a gardener, Ashura," she said.

I blushed that she had called me that, especially with nosy ears not too far away. The last thing I wanted was for everybody to start calling me that.

Come on, Mom. I'm your little Ash tree… I said.

Her smile turned sad.

"…You may be small on the outside, but inside, you've already grown so much, Ash……"

She looked away, then stood up, gathering up her watering can and other gardening tools.

"…Well, if you want to help, there's more flower out here that are thirsty……"

I smiled up at her and wondered whether or not she knew that she was quoting herself¼My stomach growled loudly.

…I'd like to, I said resentfully, but there's a Mew here that's hungry…

She laughed. "Go eat breakfast little Ash tree…"


	33. Walk In The Woods

Chapter 33

"Walk In The Woods"

I'd barely finished my breakfast when I got news that Mayo was here. I almost choked, but Pikachu helped me out.

Thanks, Pikachu.

"Pikachu…"

_'Don't mention it…'_

_ _

I decided that I'd had enough and went to go see Mayo.

"Hey, Ash, what'd you guys do yesterday anyway?" Misty asked before I could even leave the room.

Huh? I helped her train. What else would I do?

"…Okay…Mind if I help this time?"

Uh…No……

We went into the next room.

"Hi Asha!" Mayo said with a grin, "Are you feeling better?"

Yeah, I'm fine…um…You wanna head outside?

"Sure!"

"Eevee!"

_'Yeah!'_

_ _

I grinned. All right…I think today we might head out of town so you can catch more Pokémon. You're not going to win too many matches with just two Pokémon.

"Okay," Mayo said, nodding, "……Do you think I could catch a Pidgeotto?"

Uh…Maybe……

I thought of something…It was mean, but I wanted to see how they'd react.

Or…maybe we could head over to the creek and try to catch a water type Pokémon…

"A water-type Pokémon?" Misty exclaimed, "Now I _have_ to come with you! Are there many good water types around Pallet?"

I didn't answer her. I was looking at Mayo. Her face had gone white.

"……Asha…" she whispered, "…I don't think that's a good idea……"

"Huh?" Misty asked, "What's wrong with water Pokémon?"

"N-nothing," Mayo said quickly, "Mm…I…just don't think there are any good water Pokémon in Pallet……They're all mostly Magikarp anyway…"

But they're _strong _Magikarp, I reminded her.

Misty gave me a look as if she thought I had gone crazy. Maybe I had. I didn't know why I was saying all of this stuff to Mayo anyway……

"…Asha, you didn't forget, did you?" she asked softly.

Forget? I asked so only she could hear, …No……I remember it very well……

I shrugged. Come on. We have to go try to catch something else anyway. Let's just walk around.

Mayo just nodded slightly. Misty still looked as if she thought the two of us were nutcakes, but she came along anyway. Pikachu, Persian and Eevee walked with us too.

"Perrrsiannn…" Persian muttered distastefully.

_'I feel like a dog…'_

_ _

I put my hand over my mouth to cover up my laughter. Pikachu did too, and Eevee just sort of giggled.

"…What's so funny?" Mayo asked.

"What did Persian say, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Nothing…just……"

"…Well?" Mayo asked impatiently.

"It just said it feels like a dog…" I answered.

Misty and Mayo both looked from me to the Pokémon and back.

"…I don't get it," Mayo announced.

"Me neither…" Misty said, "……must be an inside joke."

"……Or one for Pokémon only," she said with a laugh.

I shot Mayo a glare, then gave the same one to Misty too. They both shut up.

"Pe-errrrsiannnn," Persian complained, "…Persian, perr….siannn…"

_'Well, I don't see what's so funny…All this walking around can't be healthy for anyone…'_

_ _

"Don't worry about it, Persian," I said, "If Pikachu can handle it, then so can you!"

"Perrrrr…"

_'I'm starting to wish I liked Pokéballs…'_

_ _

"Pika!?"

_'You can't be serious!'_

_ _

"Perrrrrr…siann…"

_'I didn't say that I like Pokéballs, Pikachu…It would just be easier than walking around all the time…'_

_ _

"If I had to put you in a Pokéball, then you'd be at home right now and still in it."

Persian shuddered.

"Perrrsiaaan…"

_'But at least I'd be home…'_

_ _

_…It already thinks of my home as its home……I wonder if it was that loyal to Giovanni……_

_ _

Mayo moved so she was walking next to Misty.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" she whispered.

"Not a clue," Misty whispered back.

_Okay, fine. We came out here so she could catch a Pokémon, and she is going to catch a Pokémon!_

_ _

"…Stay on the lookout for wild Pokémon, okay?" I said.

"…Not ferocious wild Persians and vicious electric mice, I hope," Mayo grinned.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

I just grinned. "Maybe…If we're lucky…we might find a Gyarados who likes to eat little girls who own Eevees!"

"Eek!"

"Eevee!"

Eevee jumped onto Mayo, and Mayo clung to Misty. In turn, Misty gave me the most bewildered look.

"I seriously doubt that we'll find any Gyarados in a little river," she said.

"I dunno……I _did_ see one when I was……"

_…Oops. Mayo doesn't know about that, and she doesn't need to……_

_ _

"…When you were what?" she asked, suddenly serious.

I turned and started walking the other way.

"Nothing…I was just kidding, after all."

_Don't tell her, Misty…_ I pleaded.

"……Pika!?"

_'……What's that!?'_

_ _

"What's what?" I asked.

"Pika…chu!?"

_'Do you guys smell that?'_

_ _

Persian sniffed the air.

"…Perrrr…"

_'…Something's angry…'_

_ _

Eevee clutched Mayo even tighter.

"Eeevveee…"

_'Lots of things are angry…'_

_ _

I couldn't risk Transforming back out in the open, so I relied on my other senses…At first, I couldn't see or hear anything, but I could feel so many angry……

_…Spearows??_

_ _

I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them.

_This is bad._

"We have to get out of here," I said quickly.

"Why?" Mayo asked nervously.

"Because I don't see any bikes nearby," I replied, then broke into a run in the direction we had come from.

"What!?" Misty asked in astonishment.

"Come on!!" I called back.

They followed after me shortly.

"Ash, what are we running from!?" Misty asked.

"Uh…Remember those Spearows?" I asked.

"What? You mean those ones that were chasing after you when you-"

"Yeah. Those are the ones," I answered before she could go into details.

I was tiring all too quickly. I had started out ahead of everyone else, but I was already starting to fall behind, and I was slowing our pace. We weren't running fast enough.

"Speeaaarrrrr!!!!"

"Oh great!" I muttered under my breath.

Mayo glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw just how many Spearows were following us.

"What do we do if they catch up to us!?" she cried in dismay.

_Not if…when…_

_ _

_…Yeah, congratulations on being a positive thinker, Ash…_

_ _

I slowed down even more, and finally stopped to catch my breath.

When Misty and Mayo noticed I wasn't with them anymore, they stopped too.

"Ash! Come on! They're almost here!" Misty told me.

I looked back. I could make out their beaks and talons and vengeful eyes…

"Fffeeeaaaarrrrr!!!!"

I snapped my head up to see a large figure swoop over the trees.

_It's probably going to come back for another pass…_

_ _

I didn't feel well. I was lightheaded and exhausted, but an idea was slowly forming…I stared down at Pikachu.

_This might be my only hope._

_ _

I Transformed back into Mew, then into Pikachu just as quickly.

"Ash! What are you-!?"

"Pikachu!?" I asked Pikachu.

_'Are you ready!?'_

_ _

At first, I was afraid Pikachu hadn't understood me. Then it nodded.

"Pika…"

_'I'm ready…'_

_ _

"Speeaarrroww!!!"

Suddenly I was surrounded by a flurry of beaks and talons and beating wings and feathers flying all over the place. I was getting scratched all over and I didn't know how long I would last. I tried to use an electric attack, but it just fizzled into nothingness.

"Pikapi!!!" Pikachu cried, "PikaCHUUU!!!"

_'Ash!!!'_

_ _

A Thunderbolt attack drove off most of the nearby Spearows, but there were plenty more where those came from.

"Eeeevee!!!"

I looked over at Mayo and Eevee. Eevee was bravely trying to protect its master, but it was getting seriously injured in the process.

"Staryu!! Go!!"

All the Spearows by Misty quickly found themselves soaked.

"Pika CHUUUU!!!" Pikachu cried again, shocking any Spearows still brave enough to attack.

_…They're still attacking…_

_ _

"RRROOWWWWWWWW!!!!"

From up above the battle, Fearow was still ordering the Spearows to attack.

"Spear!!"

A single Spearow got past Pikachu and knocked me into a nearby tree with its Drill Peck.

"Pikachu!!!"

Pikachu blasted the Spearow and it flew away before it could do anything else.

"Pikapi!?"

_'Are you okay!?'_

_ _

Before I could nod, a group of Spearows attacked Pikachu. Pikachu Thundershocked them, but I could see that it was getting weak. 

We've gotta try…Teleport…… I said to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked worried.

_Do I really look that bad?_

_ _

I Transformed again, into Mew.

"Pikachu!!"

_'Don't do it Ash!!'_

_ _

"Sian!!"

Persian leapt over Pikachu to swipe at a new batch of Spearows.

"Persiann, persiann…"

_'We've gotta do something. They've got us surrounded…'_

_ _

I'm gonna try Teleport.

"Pikachuu!"

_'You can't, Ash!!'_

_ _

I tried Teleport. I had to use all of my strength to even extend it out to everyone…and that left me exhausted. I collapsed against the tree, breathing heavily.

"Chuu…"

_'I told you…'_

_ _

"Speeeaarrrrrrrrrr!!!!"

Several Spearows dove down and pecked viciously at Pikachu and me. I couldn't do anything to defend myself…Pikachu finally zapped them away, but it had nearly run out of energy.

_ _

"EEEEVEEE!!!"

I looked up as far as I could. Eevee had just collapsed from exhaustion. Mayo hugged it tightly and tried to block the Spearows with her body.

"Rrrrattatataa!!"

_'Get away, Spearows!!'_

_ _

_I didn't know she let Rattata out…_

Rattata wasn't doing as bad as Eevee, but it was visibly weakening with each passing moment.

"Eeevee, EEEEEEEVVVVV!!!!!!" Eevee cried.

_'Espeon, come to me!!!'_

_ _

Mayo gasped as Eevee started to glow a brilliant white. It grew larger, and when the evolution light faded, Eevee had evolved into a violet Pokémon. It still had the big ears and big black eyes of all Eevee evolutions, but now the ears were wider, and it had round gem on its forehead. Instead of a mane, the fur at the sides of its neck was simply ruffed. Its tail was split into a y-shape, and wasn't fluffy anymore.

"Eevee…" Mayo whispered.

Eevee…I mean Espeon, slid carefully out of her grip, then licked her on the cheek.

"Essp…"

_'I'm still yours…'_

_ _

"FEEEEAAAARRRRRRRROWWWWW!!!!!!"

I lifted my head. Fearow was diving down at an incredible speed.

_This is it…_

_ _

I looked down. I did't want to see it when it hit me.

"Pika!"

_'Ash!'_

_ _

I heard the crackle of electricity, but it was too late.

"Espeon!!!"

_'Asha!!!'_

_ _

The Fearow was thudded aside as Espeon rammed into it with its Quick Attack. I peeked. Espeon was standing in front of me. Fearow had landed on the ground and was squawking at it.

"Feeaarrr!!! Fearoowwww!"

_'Out of my way!!! This is between me and the Mew!'_

_ _

_…It knows that I evolved?_

_ _

"Esp! Espeon!"

_'He didn't do anything to you! Leave us all alone!'_

_ _

"Feeearrr…"

_'Yes he did…'_

_ _

Fearow screeched once more than leapt at us.

Espeon!

A dark purple sphere surrounded Espeon, then a beam of light hit Fearow in the chest knocking it backwards. As we watched, a blue glow surrounded Fearow, then it was tossed back about thirty feet.

"Spearowspearowwww!!!"

Instead of surrendering, the Spearows flew down to avenge their leader's defeat.

"Esp! Espeon!!"

Espeon fought back bravely, alongside with Pikachu, Persian, Rattata, and Staryu, but there were just too many Spearows and we were already too weak.

Espeon…Espeon, listen…

Espeon paused for only a moment.

…Try to use Teleport…… I said, …I'll help you…

Espeon stared at me sadly. It knew I wasn't in any condition for a mass Teleport.

"…Speon…"

_'…Let's try…'_

_ _

I closed my eyes. I concentrated mostly on making sure Espeon was doing it right, but Espeon couldn't Teleport everyone by itself…especially not alone…


	34. Fog

Chapter 34

"Fog"

We made it, for better or worse…I collapsed as soon as we got there. There wasn't anything anyone could do to help me either…We didn't even make it inside of the house, but at least Mom saw me right away and brought me inside.

I don't remember much of what happened. I couldn't really see or hear what was going on. All I do remember is that Mom took me somewhere safe…The whole time, I felt like I was trapped in a fog that was bearing down on me from all angles…I couldn't even see the tip of my nose, because the fog was so heavy…All the voices and other noises sounded the same, like a distant hum…I couldn't even feel myself…I felt as empty inside as the fog felt full…like I was nothing but a shell…I was cold, but not from the temperature…I was cold from the fear that I was losing myself…and my world…

…The fog seemed endless…I was going to be trapped in it forever……

***

…I felt something different…A strange tingling in the back of my mind…I was scared, but if it had penetrated the fog, maybe it could help me. I opened myself to the strange feeling…

_'Ashura?'_

_ _

Ashura……Ashura?…Wait……that's……

_That's me._

_'…Ashura, can you hear me? Are you all right?'_

_ _

Ashura……That's me……

_'…Ash? Answer me…!'_

_ _

Ash?…Ashura? That's me…

_'Please tell me you're okay, Ash……'_

_ _

I'm okay?……No……No, I'm not okay……

_'…help…'_

_ _

_'Ash!? Ash, you're not okay at all, are you…? Don't worry. I'm going to figure out how to help you…I'm going to help you……'_

_ _

_'…i'm trapped…'_

_ _

_'I'm going to get you out of there, Ash…Just hang on…Just for a little while longer. I'm going to figure out how tosave you…'_

_ _

The tingle faded away…

_'no. wait…come back……ne…kiro……'_

_ _

I felt nothing…I was trapped…and alone……

_'…please help me……'_

_ _

***

I fell asleep, and the fog was replaced by a solid blackness.

***

_"Just who do you think you are?"_

_ _

That voice…It sounds so familiar…

_"What's the matter? You don't know who I am?"_

_ _

_…Who are you?_

_ _

_"Why, my name is Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet."_

_ _

_What?!_

_ _

_"…I thought you'd be able to recognize me…I guess I should have known better…After all, who are you?"_

_ _

_I…_I'm_ Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!_

_ _

_"Oh really…?"_

_ _

_I looked up. There I was…right in front of my eyes…but I was human……and I looked mean……_

_ _

_I looked away. I didn't like that image of myself._

_ _

_"What's the matter?" the human me asked._

_ _

_What are you doing here?_

_ _

_"I came to say goodbye."_

_ _

_What!?_

_ _

_He touched the tip of his hat._

_ _

_"There's no need for me anymore. Besides, I don't even exist anymore."_

_ _

_What…? But…I…You're…me!_

_ _

_He shook his head. "No. We are two completely different people……Hell, I lied when I told you my name was Ash Ketchum."_

_ _

_…What……?_

_ _

_He nodded. "I don't even have a name………"_

_ _

_He gave me a pointed look._

_ _

_"And neither do you."_

_ _

_Yes I do! I'm Ash! And you're……You _must_ be Ash too!_

_ _

_"Wrong! Dead people _don't_ have names."_

_ _

_What? That's crazy! Everyone has a name! Even…Even dead people……but…you're not dead…… I said, knowing I had to be right._

_ _

_"……I am dead…and I lost my right to a name………Though I guess it only makes sense that you don't remember………but perhaps you do remember who killed me………"_

_ _

_But you're not dead! I pleaded with him._

_ _

_He narrowed his eyes and wondered if that was really what I looked like when I got mad._

_ _

_"……You're the one who killed me…Mew."_

_ _

He can't really mean that…He's not even dead! I mean…_we're_ not dead…

_"………Goodbye, Mew………and try to remember……It's the only way you can get out of this mess……"_

_ _

_He turned and walked away, leaving me lost in the mist……_

_ _

***

_'nekiro? nekiro, are you there…? please help me……please………'_

_ _

There was no response…

_Maybe he can't hear me…or maybe he just can't help me……_

_ _

_'……nekiro?'_

_ _

…Nothing……

***

_"…Pidg?"_

_ _

_I froze._

_ _

This is just like my first day training……

_…but it was so much different……This time, I was playing for keeps……_

_ _

_The Pidgey stared at me for another moment or two, then went back to scratching at the earth in search of food._

_ _

…We've all gotta eat, right…?……And I don't want to starve, so……

_I gulped. The Pidgey glared at me again._

_ _

_"…Pidgey," it stated, then went back to what it was doing._

_ _

I don't want to do this I don't want to do this I don't want to do this…I have to do this……

_I choked back my tears then threw the rock and hit the Pidgey on the back. It warbled in pain, but couldn't fly away. I stabbed it in the neck with another, longer, sharper rock, and it fell limp in my hands…_

_ _

_…I cried…but I had done what I had come for……I picked it up and brought it back to my new home…_

_ _

***

_No…No, no, no, noo………I want to forget this……I don't want to remember what happened in that forest………It's all in the past……It's over with…It's gone………It can't hurt me anymore……_

_ _

For the first time since I had been in the fog, I really felt something…I could feel myself crying.

***

_"How many have you killed, Ash?"_

_ _

_"None…I've never killed anybody…"_

_ _

_"Liar! You're horrible, Ash! First you kill, then you lie about it!? What filthy being _are_ you!?"_

_ _

_"Please leave me alone," I begged, "I never wanted to kill anything……"_

_ _

_"But you did, didn't you?"_

_ _

_"No! I……It was for food…I was hungry……"_

_ _

_"Oh, and you think _that's_ a good excuse?"_

_ _

_"No!! No……No, it's never an excuse……Please……Listen to me……"_

_ _

_"No, you listen to me. I'm tired of being blocked out……When was the last time you ever thought about what you were doing?"_

_ _

_"I was thinking! I was thinking, just please……Please let me live……"_

_ _

_"I can't, Ash………Things like you don't deserve to live…"_

_ _

_"Please spare me………I didn't mean any harm!"_

_ _

_"……Your life is over, Ash."_

_ _

***

_…Was that how it was?……It was so long ago……I really did forget………I……did kill………me? Ash? We're the same person, aren't we……?_


	35. Awake

Chapter 35

"Awake"

_'Ash…Ash, are you okay Ash?'_

_ _

_'……nekiro……?'_

_ _

_'You can hear me? Oh, thank Ho-oh……I thought we had lost you for good………'_

_ _

_'nekiro, what's going on?…what happened to me…?'_

_ _

_'…………I'm not sure, Ash……but I think you're on the road to recovery.'_

_ _

_'……nekiro………'_

_ _

_'…Yeah?'_

_ _

_'………i'm scared…'_

_ _

_'……It's okay, Ash…Everything's going to be okay.'_

_ _

_'………you promise?'_

_ _

_'…………Yes…I promise you, Ashura……Everything will be fine.'_

_ _

_'………thank you……'_

_ _

***

The fog………It had been with me for such a long time……I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be without it…………but it was clearing……I could see.

"…Ash…!?"

_Mom…_

_ _

She looked so worried…Her face was stricken, but red…as if she had spent a long while crying…

_She didn't hear me…I didn't say it loud enough…_

_ _

_Mom…_

_ _

…mom…

She gasped and I could see her eyes glistening.

"Ash……You're okay………"

I made my head move in a nod…The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint her……

She lifted me up and held me close.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it…" she whispered.

…me too…

"…I'm glad you're okay……"

……yeah…

"……Pikapi……"

_'……Ash……'_

_ _

……pikachu?

"……Pika……pikachu……"

_'……I'm glad……that you're awake……'_

_ _

"……Ash?" Mom said softly.

……uh-huh?

"………There's someone here…who may have saved your life……"

I stared up at her.

…who?…

She turned me around so I could see for myself…There was Pikachu, and Persian………and……

nekiro!?

He nodded timidly.

_But I thought he said that'd he'd never go near humans…!_

_ _

…nekiro………you……

I what?

………i never thought that you would………

He stared downwards.

……Neither did I……but when I tried to help you from a distance…I completely lost contact……I tried so many times, but……it was as if you had disappeared…completely……

……thank you, nekiro……

He shrugged.

…Just helping a fellow Mew in need…

Mom shook me gently.

"Ash, how are you feeling right now?" she asked.

…i could be better……

"That's what I thought…Okay, I'm going to let you rest now……If you need anything……have someone come and get me, okay?"

okay, mom……

Nekiro stood up.

I'd best be going now……

"…Must you?" Mom asked, "I want to thank you somehow……"

Nekiro shook his head. It's thanks enough that Ash…is okay……Just keep your eye on him……Make sure he stays out of trouble……That'll be enough for me……

Mom nodded. "…I understand……Thank you very much, Nekiro…"

She set me down, then stood up to leave. "Now you are going to get some rest, okay?…You must be hungry…I'll bring up something, okay?"

_Food? Eating?_

_ _

My stomach tied itself in a knot.

…no thanks……

She paused and frowned at me.

"…Are you sure? You haven't had much to eat lately…"

I felt sick…

no, it'sokay……i'm not hungry……

"Pika, pika?"

_'Are you sure?'_

_ _

yes…i'm sure……

I laid down and closed my eyes.

right now i just want to rest……

"…Rest well, sweetheart……"

I heard her footsteps walk away, then the door opened and shut.

…My stomach growled.

"Persian, perr…Persian?"

_'You sure you don't want anything to eat? You _sound_ hungry…'_

_ _

i'm sure…

I tried to relax and let sleep take me…

_Wait…_

_ _

…nekiro? are you still there?

………Yes.

nekiro, what really happened?

…I told you, Ash. I honestly don't know…It seemed to start off with mere exhaustion……but………then it turned into something more………I've never seen anything like it.

……it won't happen again, will it?

I hope not……We might not be as lucky a second time……

"Pika, pikachu…"

_'You should be more careful, Ash……'_

_ _

"Perrrrrrsiann…Persiaaann…"

_'I agree. Maybe you should try to take it easy from now on……'_

_ _

……At any rate, try to stay out of life-threatening situations………and don't try to push yourself too hard……Just……Above all………do be careful………I'd hate to see someone so young lose their life so early………

……i'll be careful………i promise……

…Goodbye, Ashura…Persian, Pikachu……Take care…

The next second, he was gone.

"Pi ka…Pikachu!"

_'You'd better listen to him about being careful!'_

_ _

"Perrrrsiannn…"

_'Such wise words…'_

_ _

I felt Pikachu close to me, so I opened my eyes. It was looking down at me sadly.

"Piikaa……Pikachu……" it said softly.

_'You never even moved……I thought I'd lost you……'_

_ _

trust me…it'll take a lot more than a bunch of spearows to get rid of _me_……

Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Pika chu…"

_'I know that…'_

_ _

***

Sleep came easily to me…I was still so tired from everything……

***

_'……Nekiro?'_

_ _

_'Ashura!? What are you…?'_

_ _

_'Nekiro……I need to know……exactly what happened to me……'_

_ _

_'……I told you. I don't know…'_

_ _

_'………Nekiro, I felt like I was trapped……There was nothing there but this………fog…'_

_ _

_'……Yes………I felt that when I was trying to contact you……but it didn't feel like a fog, it felt more like a stone wall!'_

_ _

_'………but when I fell asleep, it was completely different…'_

_ _

_'…Fell asleep? You could sleep, and it was different?'_

_ _

_'Yeah………I had these dreams………They……I didn't like them…'_

_ _

_'………Do you think you could tell me more about them?'_

_ _

_'I……I guess so………I…I dreamed that……I was talking to me……'_

_ _

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_'but…it was the other me………the human……'_

_ _

_'………Go on.'_

_ _

_'………He told me that I killed him…and that I don't have a name………'_

_ _

_'………………Okay……Is there more?'_

_ _

_'………I had dreams about the woods……'_

_ _

_'…The woods?'_

_ _

_'Uh-huh………the woods where I………where……I……………'_

_ _

_'……Where you what?'_

_ _

_'………Nekiro, you probably don't know about this, but when I was human, Giovanni……my father……he…made me join Team Rocket………and I couldn't leave, because he kept all of my Pokémon from me………but I ran away once……and I left them all behind………and………'_

_ _

_'……And what?'_

_ _

_'…………I killed, Nekiro……………I……had to……………………'_

_ _

_'………Ash?'_

_ _

_'…………Yeah?'_

_ _

_'………What did you dream about?………in the woods, I mean?'_

_ _

_'…I dreamt about the time I spent there, Nekiro…………about……everything that happened………It was terrible……'_

_ _

_'………Is that all that you dreamed about?'_

_ _

_'……No.'_

_ _

_'What else?'_

_ _

_'……………My conscience……'_

_ _

_'……What did it say?'_

_ _

_'It told me that I'm dead.'_

_ _

_'………Ashura…'_

_ _

_'…Yeah?'_

_ _

_'………Try to think happy thoughts.'_

_ _

_'……Um……I'll try…'_

_ _

_'………And Ashura?'_

_ _

_'Yeah?'_

_ _

_'……Be careful.'_

_ _

_'……I'll try.'_

_ _

_'……'_

_ _

***

"Ash, I brought you something to eat!"

I opened my eyes. I had no idea how long I'd been sleeping, but it had been nice……

"Here you go."

She placed a bowl of soup on the side table. Just the sight of it……

mom?

"Yes, dear?"

i told you already…i'm not hungry!

She looked surprised.

"But Ash, it's been days since you've ate anything really substantial. Maybe if you just tried it, it would make you feel better, and you'd be able to finish."

i really don't think i'm hungry…can you please take that away?

"But……I thought you liked soup……"

mom…! I pleaded desperately.

She picked it up.

"Alright……but I don't want you to starve to death…You have to eat _sometime_…"

She left the room and took the soup with her…I still felt nauseous just from the sight and smell of it…

"Pikapika?"

_'What's wrong Ash?'_

_ _

i think i'm still sick……

I groaned and laid down again. Now I had a headache too…

"Peerrrrrsiannn…Pe-errrrrrr…"

_'At least you're awake. We can be thankful for that.'_

_ _

yeah………


	36. Dreams

Chapter 36

"Dreams"

_Who am I?_

_ _

_What am I?_

_ _

_Where am I?_

_ _

_I am ready…to be…_

_ _

***

_Where…am I? This…This is not the same…Was everything before…just a dream?_

_ _

_…Why…?_

_ _

***

"Doctor. Look at this!"

"What?"

"Its brain waves…They're surging!"

"Let me see if she's right. Let's run another scan."

"Its mind is racing!"

_Those voices…_

_ _

"I hope we don't lose this one!"

_They're outside…_

_ _

"We can't lose this one!"

_Where I must be…_

_ _

A simple force of will…and I was outside…

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter! Tell him what's happened!"

"Quiet! Let us hear its psychic powers…"

Psychic…powers?

"For years we've struggled to successfully clone a Pokémon to prove our theories, but you're the first specimen to survive." He gestured to a picture on a wall to the right. "That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokémon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo."

Mew_two?_…Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?

"You are _greater_ than Mew, improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."

So, I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me, now that your experiment is over?

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet! It's just beginning! Now the _serious_ testing begins!"

They turned to each other, giving words of encouragement and congratulations…

_…These humans…they care nothing for me…_

_ _

I looked down at my paws…Three round fingers…unlike their five long ones……I clenched them together.

A memory of flying…over a mountain range……Was it never real?

_Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be…my destiny!_

_ _

Enough with the humans. They had finished serving their purpose. Now their destiny was drawing to a close…I ignored their screams of fear. They were simply too cowardly to accept their fate…

The laboratory burst into flames at my will…It tried to take me with the humans, but I couldn't let it. I could not let anything stop until I discovered my true reason for living…

Behold my powers! I am the strongest Pokémon in the world!…Stronger even than Mew…

I heard a whirring and chopping behind me. I turned around to see yet another human walk through the flames.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment," he told me, "but I…I see you as a valuable partner."

…Partner…?

He nodded.

"With your psychic powers and my resources, together we could control the world."

I do not need your help for that, human.

"A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that."

How?

"Trust me and I'll show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible."

…Show me.

***

The man brought me aboard his helicopter and took me to a place that he called Viridian City…He introduced himself to me as Giovanni Ketchum, but asked that I call him just Giovanni, or Giovanni Rocket…I did not know why he asked me to do that, but it did not matter to me what he was to be called…I sought out only my purpose……

There was a Pokémon in the helicopter also. Its name was Persian. It seemed frightened of me, but stayed close to Giovanni……its……master……

Why do you hide from me? I asked it, We are both Pokémon…You have nothing to fear from me…

"…Perrrr……Perrrrsssiannnn…perrrrrr"

_'…Because you are different, Mewtwo……I feel a foreboding about you…a darkness that comes from within…'_

_ _

What do you mean by that? I demanded.

Persian looked away, still afraid to even be near me…

_We shall see about this darkness, Persian…Indeed, we shall see…_

_ _

***

Giovanni showed me to a room in a building where he said he had something to help protect me. I let him cover me with a metal suit that seemed to close in on me, leaving me feeling vulnerable, not strong…

You say this armor protects my body, I said, yet it suppresses my powers.

"Your powers are not being suppressed. They are being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose."

What is that?

"Patience my friend. Your purpose will become clear."

***

Giovanni showed me how to focus my power. I learned how effectively I could overpower anything…but I didn't learn what I had been seeking all along…

***

Now I fully perceive my power, but…what is my purpose?

I heard the hiss of the door and looked up. Giovanni and Persian had overheard my thoughts.

"To serve your master," Giovanni said, "You were created to fight for me. _That_ is your purpose."

That cannot be…You said we were partners. We stood as equals!

"You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal."

Humans may have created me…but they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny!

I focused my power outwards. He was no different from the first humans I had met. He had lied to me…betrayed me…and now they would all pay…

"Stop this now!" he said in alarm.

I was not born a Pokémon. I was created, and my creators have used and betrayed me. So, I stand alone!

They both did the wise thing and ran for their lives. I destroyed the rest of the building with one last blast before fleeing myself. I went to the only other place I knew…my birthplace…

…The entire island was in shambles…all that was left was a picture frame encasing perfectly an ancient picture of Mew……I dropped my helmet on the ground next to it…The humans had given me life…That I would not forget…Nor would I forget why…and how…

I stared out across the ocean, the salt air so much different from……From what? All I had ever known was enslavement…Why did I feel like I didn't belong here? That my place was……

It was so hard to try to figure it out…

Who am I? What is my true reason for being?…I will find my own purpose, and purge this planet of all who oppose me, human and Pokémon alike. The world will heed my warning. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin.

***

"Pikapi?"

_'Ash?'_

_ _

My skin felt as if it was burning, and yet I was so cold I couldn't stop shivering.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked again, this time more hopefully.

_'Ash?'_

_ _

_Pikachu…?…Ash…? That's me, right?…But then……was it…a dream?…Or is this just a dream…? Or……_

_ _

I closed my eyes, and Pikachu faded away one more into darkness…

_So which is my reality…? Who am I…really…?_


	37. Reign Of Mewtwo

Chapter 37

"Reign Of Mewtwo"

I rebuilt the laboratory. I borrowed three Pokémon and a Nurse Joy from the closest Pokémon Center, in Old Shore Wharf. It was an easy task to raise the three Pokémon into their evolved forms, Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. What was more difficult was to recreate the three to be more powerful than naturally possible. I combined the use of techniques that had been recorded by my creators, and Nurse Joy's general knowledge of Pokémon. I created a psychic link between her and myself to make the job go smoothly.

I succeeded in cloning the Pokémon, and released the originals into the wild, erasing their memory of their time here. All that was left was some way to prove that I had truly succeeded…that I had indeed created Pokémon faster, stronger, and smarter than their originals…

_Pokémon trainers…They seek to become Pokémon Masters…What better way for me to test my clones' power than in a battle with none but the best?_

_ _

I had many more clones sent out on surveillance. I sought out only the best of the best, trainers that came out on top despite seemingly impossible odds.

***

I was nearing the end of my search. The ferry would leave at the end of the day. But for some reason, I felt I still hadn't invited all that I should.

"Pokémon trainer found," Joy informed me.

I gave her a nod and my windows were quickly filled with images of a boy…His Bulbasaur destroyed a Donphan with an impressive Solarbeam attack. His opponent recalled the Donphan and sent out a Machamp. The boy's next Pokémon was a Squirtle. After seeming to be at a disadvantage, it knocked out the Machamp with a single Bubble attack. This enraged the older human, and he sent out three Pokémon at once, Pinsir, Venomoth, and Golem. The boy's Pikachu ran up and used a Thunderbolt attack. Each of the Pokémon ended up worse for wear.

_…Very impressive…This boy must come…_

_ _

"Master, shall I extend an invitation to these trainers as well?" Joy asked me.

I nodded.

"As you wish."

***

_They have all been invited, and a good many of them have said yes…Now, to narrow it down even further……_

_ _

They were all to come via boat. What better way to stop a ship from sailing than unsailable weather? It was quite simple to accomplish what I wanted. I needed a storm, a very powerful one at that. One that would make the worthless humans cower with fear. I did not stop powering the storm until all that could make it had. There were many that tried and failed to cross the sea that day. No one would miss them. I certainly wouldn't at least. The fewer, the better. It would make my job easier once I had taken care of these few humans that made it.

Joy greeted the last three trainers. The boy…I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about him…but nevermind that…He was a human, all the same. He meant nothing to me…

After they had let their Pokémon out and introduced themselves to the other three trainers, I decided it was time to make my appearance…They were scared…

_Good._

_ _

"Yes, the world's greatest Pokémon Master is also the most powerful Pokémon on earth," Joy told them, "This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world, Mewtwo."

"A Pokémon can't be a Pokémon Master! No way!" shouted one of the humans.

Quiet human. From now on, I am the one who makes the rules.

Just to prove my point, I held him with my power and raised him high into the air. Carefully, I squeezed his body ever so slightly. I could feel how much he was suffering…The fool…

_Enough._

_ _

I released my hold and tossed him to the side, into the fountain where his Pokémon were swimming. He came out rather quickly and swam to the side.

"We'll show you!" he yelled, "Let's go, Gyarados!"

His Gyarados left the pool and came towards me.

_You haven't had enough yet?_

_ _

The human stood up. "Gyarados! Hyper Beam attack!"

The Gyarados sent of beam of pure energy towards me. I easily blocked it, then sent it straight back at it. The creature fell backwards into the fountain and lay there. That had been too easy.

Child's play.

I remembered that Joy was still psychicly linked to me.

Your usefulness has ended! I said, breaking the link for once and for all.

The sudden lack of my support left her weak. She collapsed into a human's arms.

"Nurse Joy!" he exclaimed when she woke up.

"…Where am I?" she asked, "And how in the world did I get here?"

You have been under my control, I said, I transported you here from the Pokémon Center. Your knowledge of Pokémon physiology proved useful for my plan, and now I have cleansed your tiny human brain of memories from the past few weeks.

"Who are you!?" demanded the human who had caught her.

I am the new ruler of this world, the master of humans and Pokémon alike, I stated.

"…You're just a bully!"

"Pika!"

_'That's right!'_

_ _

…You humans are a dangerous species. You brought me into your world with no purpose but to be your slave…but now I have my own purpose. With my storm I will create my own world…by destroying yours.

"So you hate all humans…and you're going to destroy us to save Pokémon."

No. Your Pokémon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Those Pokémon are nothing but slaves.

The boy's Pikachu jumped down.

"Pika! Pikapika!"

_'I'm not his slave! He's my best friend!'_

_ _

So…you say I am wrong? That you are not this human's servant, you are his friend?

"Pika…"

_'Yes…'_

_ _

You are as pathetic as the rest.

I threw it back with a Confusion attack. The human dove to save it, but only hurt himself in the process.

Humans and Pokémon can never be friends.

"Ash!" the girl said.

The boy, Ash, sat up and glared at me.

"Don't pick on Pikachu."

"If you are a Pokémon, there's no reason I can't capture you!" shouted another human, "Goo…Rhyhorn!"

The puny thing roared and charged towards me. I stopped it with no problems and reversed its charge.

Fools. Your Pokémon attacks cannot weaken me. My powers are too great. No trainer can conquer me.

"Then you won't mind proving it in a real match!"

Is that a challenge? I asked.

"You bet it is!"

_This should be fun…_

_ _

I awakened the clones that were resting below.

It's time for you to prove yourselves…

They came to me willingly. I was linked to them psychically, so I didn't worry about their obedience. They rose up through holes in the floor.

Like most Pokémon trainers, I too began with Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, but for their evolved forms I used their genetic material to clone even more powerful copies.

"Copies…!"

"They're clones!"

I dissipated the wall behind to reveal the stadium I had set up just for this purpose.

"A stadium! Mewtwo planned this all along!"

"…Your fake Venusaur can't beat my real one! Right, Bruteroot?"

"Saur!"

_'Right!'_

"We'll blow away that Blastoise, won't we Shellshocker?"

"Blaa!"

_'Yeah!'_

"…It may not have a nickname, but I do have…Charizard. I choose you!"

He let his Charizard out of his Pokémon. It coughed a small flame, then eyed me. After deeming me a worthy opponent, it tried to use Flamethrower on me. I was surprised at that, but the flame wasn't too hard to block. I put it out with the water around me.

…Your Charizard is poorly trained, I commented.

Neither of them was happy about that truth…

We entered the stadium. My Pokémon and I lined up at the far end, while the humans and their Pokémon stayed at the other.

Which of you will oppose me first?

The Venusaur, Bruteroot, sauntered forward.

"Saur!"

_'I will!'_

_ _

"I may have estimated you last time, but that _won't_ happen again!" its trainer yelled.

I nodded at my Venusaur.

An easy win, I told it.

"Go Bruteroot! Razor Leaf!"

_A typical mistake._

_ _

Vine Whip.

My Venusaur blocked each and every one of Bruteroot's Razor Leaves, then picked Bruteroot up and threw it out of the legal playing area.

"…Saur!"

_'…My win.'_

"Bruteroot!!" the human cried, rushing to check on his Pokémon.

_Only to make sure it can fight again._

_ _

"…It looks like I'm up. Go, Shellshocker."

"Blaaastoise…"

_'I'll win…'_

I pointed at Shellshocker.

You're next, Blastoise.

"Blass…"

_'Yes…'_

_ _

"Shellshocker! Hydro Pump!"

Tackle.

Twin jets of water were fired at my Blastoise. It spun to deflect the water and hit Shellshocker out of the ring too.

"Shellshocker!"

"You'd better forfeit, Ash! Those clones are too powerful!"

"…I'm not giving up."

My Charizard walked out, prepared to win.

"Charizard! Use your speed, not power and you'll win!"

"Arrrrrd!"

_'We'll show them!'_

_ _

"…Alright, go!"

His Charizard flew up then blasted out a powerful Flamethrower at mine. It easily dodged, but the heat lasted even after the flame went out.

_This should be a good battle…A true test…This Charizard is stronger than the one mine was cloned from, unlike those last two…_

_ _

The two of them flew into the sky. His Charizard tried and failed to blast my superior one. Speed happened to be one of the assets I'd been striving for in the creation of my clones.

My Charizard hit his with two quick Body Slams, then grabbed it and pulled it down to the earth.

"…Charizard's in trouble!"

_This is taking too long. This battle should have been over a while ago._

_ _

Finish it.

Charizard pressed the weak one into the earth and circled around back to me. Once more, we were triumphant…His tried to get up to fight back, but it had defeat in its eyes. It collapsed.

…As the victor, I now claim my prize…Your Pokémon.

I summoned three Pokéballs that I had designed especially for this purpose. I sent them out and captured the three beaten Pokémon.

"What are you gonna do with those Pokémon!?"

I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself. They will remain safe on this island with me, while my storm destroys the planet.

"You can't do this!"

"Yeah Mewtwo! We won't let you!" said Ash.

He ran up to the center of the stadium. He was starting to be more annoying than any other trait now.

Do not attempt to defy _me_.

I hurled him backwards and he slammed into the other boy who had dared to speak out against me.

This is my world now, I declared. With that, I sent out an army of custom-made Pokéballs to capture every last one of their Pokémon.

For once, the humans showed some wit and tried to run. They tried at least. I waited patiently. I knew the best would come last…

"…Hey, I know!" Ash said, "Mewtwo can't capture them if they're already inside their Pokéball! Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Return!"

It is no use.

I redirected two of my Pokéballs to capture his.

It is futile to try and escape my power.

"Never mind the Pokéballs! Carry them away!"

I caught those too…Soon, there was only one left…Pikachu…That one was caught with some minor difficulty, but I did catch it…The boy disappeared with it…

_Fine. If he wants to be cloned too, I won't stop him…Though what I'll do with the clone is a mystery…_

_ _

With all of the Pokémon captured, the humans were at my mercy. I gathered them in the stadium once more.

Humans, you have served my purpose. I am sparing your lives…for the moment…but you cannot escape your fate. The hour of my vengeance draws near.

An explosion came from behind me. I turned to look.

_Here they come…Finally…An army to heed my will…_

_ _

Behold. With Pokémon and humans eliminated, clones shall inherit the world.

"You can't do this. I won't let you."

_What the…?_

_ _

I looked behind me again. From the same spot that my clones had come from, Ash and all of the original Pokémon walked out from the smoke.

It's useless to challenge me.

"It's not gonna end like this Mewtwo! We won't let it!…You're mine!."

He ran towards me and tried to punch me. Even my weakest barrier knocked him backwards, but he tried again.

_I don't have time for this._

I took him in my grip and sent him backwards, picking up speed and height as he went. He would crash into the roof and that would be the end of him. I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore…

Something stopped him before he hit the wall. A…bubble?

…What?

Another creature appeared in front of him…Small…white…

***

"…Pikapi?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

I felt like I was being boiled in a soup pot…but couldn't stop shaking…I was freezing…

"…Pikapi?"

_'…Ash?'_

_ _

_…Pikachu?_

_ _

I couldn't understand what was going on…The dreams and the realities…I couldn't tell which was which, and didn't know which one I preferred…

_Is this the real me…? Is that one…? Or am I two different people…?_

_ _

"…Pikapi…?"

_'…Can't you hear me…?'_

_ _

_Yes, I can hear you…_

I uttered a soft sound in reply. I think it was…"Mew"…

***

Mew…Mew was the name of the creature that saved Ash. Mew was what I had said to Pikachu…Wasn't that the same Pikachu that belonged to Ash…?…Didn't it call me Ash? I'm Ash…? But why would I say "Mew"?…Or am I Mewtwo……? I…I can't tell……

I don't know much of what happened next. It all passed by me in a blur. The three of them…(the three of me?) were all together at the same time. I lost track of which one was me…if I wasn't all three of them at the same time, and I think it was…

…Something happened…at the end……It was so hard to try to understand…It was as if a part of me had gone blank…I couldn't…I didn't…I……


	38. In One Reality Or Another

Chapter 38

"In One Reality Or Another"

"Pi, ka, chu!"

_'Ash wake up!'_

_ _

"Perrrrrr……"

_'Please wake up, Ash……'_

_ _

_Ash…? That's…_

_ _

_…That's me._

_ _

"……Mew…?"

"Pikapi!?"

_'Ash!?'_

_ _

"Mewwww……" I moaned.

_If this is my reality, then let me sleep again…_

_ _

I couldn't see straight, and even listening and thinking was difficult. I never gave actually physically moving a thought.

"…Pikachu…?"

_'…Are you okay…?'_

_ _

"Mew……"

_'No……'_

_ _

…That's expected………but you've already managed to stay awake longer than ever compared to the last two days……

"Mew?……Mee-ewww…?"

_'Two days?……Does this mean it was all a dream…?'_

_ _

_That can't be true…It couldn't have been a dream……It was real…It had to be……_

_ _

_……I really was living as someone else……_

_ _

……Not just a dream… Nekiro answered, …Something more……

"Mewww….…Mew……"

_'Something more……yeah……'_

_ _

I closed my eyes…Just that small conversation had been so draining……

……Rest now, Ashura……You need it………May your sleep be dreamless……

…Thanks…I think……

"…Pikachu…"

_'…Good night…'_

_ _

** *

_"…So that's it? You're just gonna leave it at that?"_

_ _

_I looked up to see……me…_

_ _

_What…What do you want……?_

_ _

Weren't you the same me from the fog…? And why are there so many of me…?

_"……Doesn't it mean anything…Mew?"_

_ _

_Ash…My…name…is Ash…_

_ _

_He shrugged. "If you insist…I always thought it was my name, but if you think it's yours too……"_

_ _

_What do you want? I repeated._

_ _

_"I just want to know what you think of it all……Did it seem real to you? Because it sure did seem real to me……"_

_ _

_…Did what seem real?_

_ _

_"You know what I'm talking about! The 'dream'. But you know as well as I do that it wasn't just a dream……Nekiro knows it too, and I know you're gonna believe him."_

_ _

_……I know it wasn't just a dream. I don't need you to tell me that._

_ _

_"…So what does it mean then, Mew? Tell me that."_

_ _

_It……It means………_

_ _

_"…Don't you get it? Remember the story of the Dark Mew?"_

_ _

_…What about it?_

_ _

_"……When humans have forgotten about us and their connection to Pokémon. They warned us of a time of great conflict between good and evil. From the midst of the evil will come a Mew more powerful than any other Pokémon and even Mew in existence. With nothing but hatred in its heart, it will create a storm unlike any other. This storm will destroy the world, leaving nothing to be mercied by this unfeeling being…We call this Mew the Dark Mew…The last Mew to come into existence…"_

_ _

_…What are you trying to say…?_

_ _

_"…You know as well as I do…"_

_ _

_……Then you don't know much, do you?_

_ _

_He sighed and looked off at nothing._

_ _

_"…I wish it was still that way…" he whispered._

_ _

***

I awoke to feel a cool liquid run down my throat…For once, I didn't even care about the taste.

"Are you feeling better, Ash…?" Mom's soft voice asked.

…Yeah……a little…

I opened my eyes wide and I actually could see clearly. At the foot of the bed, Persian was sleeping with its head tucked behind its tail and resting over its front paws. Mom was next to me, holding my head up so I could drink. Pikachu sat next to me. Behind Mom, Nekiro hovered, glancing all about him, as if he had something very important on his mind.

"…I'm so glad you're okay……" Mom whispered, stoking my fur absent-mindedly.

"Pika, chu…"

_'I'm glad too…'_

_ _

"Mew…" I said, not really paying attention to them or me.

_'Thanks…'_

_ _

I was still confused by my dreams.

_What does it all mean…?_

***

_Clouds filled the sky, darkening the land. It had been night anyway, but now dark purple rays of light were peaking over the barren horizon. It threatened to engulf the blissful darkness and fill it with burning light. The coolness of the night would be replaced with unforgiving heat…Bare backs would be unprotected from the fire of the sun…_

_ _

_I looked down. I was protected. I sat in the shade. Below me were the creatures that had given their lives to me. They were mine. I owned them._

_ _

_There were rows of them…Their backs bent and twisted…Their eyes lowered…None of them dared look upon me. To do so would mean death. They were nothing but slaves. Only the most fortunate could even dare to come near me._

_ _

_There was a scuffling of bare feet. I didn't need to look to know who it was._

_ _

_Is everything going according to plan? I asked simply._

_ _

_"Yes sir," said the meek, feminine voice…She sounded so different than she usually did…She was no longer the haughty red head who didn't think twice about using her fist to get her point across…Then again…I had changed too._

_ _

_Good…_

_ _

_I gave her a sidelong glance. I caught her off guard enough to see her eyes widen and her head duck quickly down as if it had been there the whole time._

_ _

_…How are the troops?_

_ _

_"Still in training," she said, her voice nothing more than the barest whisper. "…They'll be ready though," she finished, raising her voice bravely and even daring to peek at me through her bangs._

_ _

_I gave her the smallest smile, but not in humor._

_ _

_You've always been the strong one…_

_ _

_She hung her head quickly, hoping that she hadn't offended me in her boldness. I dismissed that thought with a wave of my paw._

_ _

_I'll let you off this time, but you should be more careful. I could have had your head for that._

_ _

_"……I know that…"_

_ _

_I thought about that response…She knows…Of course she knows. Everybody knows…but she went ahead anyway…_

_ _

_……Very well then. If death is not the ultimate punishment for you, then I'll make sure that you're given something worse……far worse……_

_ _

Much like I have had to go through…_ I added silently to myself._

_ _

_Neither of us spoke for a time, and I began to fear I hadn't said the last part to myself._

_ _

_"……I'll remember that……sir…" she whispered._

_ _

_I waved her off. I'd had enough of this conversation._

_ _

_Go rally the lower officers. Tell them I want more slaves working on the border. Send out the overseers. Make sure the job gets done. I want no slackers._

_ _

_She simply nodded, then scurried away with her new errand._

_ _

_Yes…the world was soon to be mine……_

_ _

_I greeted the rising of the sun with defiance, ignoring its bloodred glare. Nothing could hold me back._

_ _

***

Ash, are you okay? Nekiro asked me. I could feel the urgency in his voice.

No…No, I'm not okay… I answered, shaking from my new nightmare.

…It was a bad one, wasn't it?

Yes…

He paused, reluctant to tell me what he wanted to say next.

…Ashura, I have to tell you something…

I don't know if I want to hear it…

Ashura, it's important……These dreams that you're having…They're not normal dreams…

…No…? I asked, wishing that he would be wrong.

No…They're much more………There's no real human word for it…but we call them seeings…

Mews…?

Yes…Seeings are……glimpses……into the past…the future…the present…and the possible in general…What has been, what will be, what might be, what might have been……but it's impossible to tell until the dream becomes a reality.

I felt my throat tighten.

_…'until the dream becomes a reality'…not if……when…_

_ _

…Does that mean it's all real…?

Nekiro didn't say anything for a long time.

……In one reality or another……………yes.


	39. Dark Mew

Chapter 39

"Dark Mew"

"Sir! A report from the border!"

_A report from the border……It's not going to be good news…_

I scowled at her. There was a wounded fire dragon standing with her this time…

What is it? I snapped.

"Chrrrrr…" the dragon growled, "Chrrr, zard…"

_'The rebels are stirring…They have something big planned…'_

Then stomp on them. We can't have them weakening us. Send in the smaller slaves. Infiltrate them. Spy on them. Destroy their plans. We can't give them any edge whatsoever.

Charizard took a deep breath.

"Charzard……Charizard…"

_'That's going to be easier said than done……If you recall, the rebels are mostly-'_

_How dare you-!_

My vision hazed over into blackness. I surrounded Charizard with the blackness and reveled in its pain.

I know what they are!

"Ch-!…Arr!" it gasped, choking on its reply.

_'I-!'_

When I deemed it had had enough, I carefully released my grip. It bent over with fatigue, panting for breath.

"Char…Izard…"

_'I did not mean to insult you……Ash…'_

I gave it one quick jolt of darkness. It was enough to make it drop to the floor in pain.

…You know better than to address me as that… I said icily.

"Charizard…" it wheezed, "Izzard…"

_'But that's your name…It always has been…'_

……I would kill you now if you weren't so valuable……Remember this and be grateful.

Charizard smirked at me from the floor.

"Rrrr, izardd…"

_'Of course…You'd never kill your most loyal subject…'_

_Don't remind me…_

…You've been weakened, I said, Rest in the infimary until you're healed.

"…Zard…"

_'Of course…'_

I Teleported him to the infirmary, then heard a slight shuffling. I glanced back and saw her still standing there…Her head was carefully lowered.

…What do you want? I asked dryly.

"N-nothing……I……need to know…who you want to send out to infiltrate the rebel base."

…Psychics.

"But…we have so few of them! If they get caught, then-"

Then I'll know…Don't question me…

She nodded, then turned around and left to perform her duty.

** *

_I have no reason to be here again. They can't make me do anything!_

_ _

…Ash, are you okay? Nekiro asked.

I turned on him angrily.

Am I okay? I asked, Am I okay!? Do I look okay to you? Do I sound okay!? No. No, I don't. You know why? Because I'm not! And…I…just…can't……stand it!!

Ash, what are you-?

Nekiro floated over to me.

_No! Stay away from me!_

_ _

In pure reflex, I blasted him away before he could get close. He shot straight out and smacked into a tree trunk, then fell to the ground in a heap.

Mewtwo instantly went into alert mode. It glanced from me to Nekiro and back again. Its eyes were wide with surprise and fear…even confusion.

Ash! Why did you do that!? it demanded.

Why? I asked dangerously, To tell you the truth I'm not even sure myself, but that doesn't really matter, now does it?

Ash… Mewtwo said in a hushed voice.

_I can't…No…I can't do this…_

_ _

I narrowed my eyes.

_I have to._

_ _

Mewtwo, I said quietly, I still owe you a battle…don't I?

Mewtwo's expression changed to one of shock.

Ash… it started.

……Let's begin… I said, then added, Don't you want to find out which one of us is greater?

I could tell immediately that he recognized that.

My dream… he said in awe.

Right, I answered, You wanted to know about my dreams, right? Welll…here we go.

I charged up a sphere of negative energy and fired it at Mewtwo. It tried to protect itself with a barrier of light. My attack hit its shield with a blinding flash. I added more strength to my attack and then simply watched as a screaming crack pierced shattered through the air. Mewtwo was engulfed in my power and fell to the ground. I knew one more attack would finish it. I floated to Mewtwo and hovered over it. Mewtwo stared up at me with pain in its eyes, but sadness as well.

I looked down at it and tried to figure out where my emotions had run off to…I could feel nothing…

***

I awoke with a jolt. It was night…Dark…I shivered and glanced around me. Everyone else was sleeping soundly…

_Those dreams…They seem so real……_

_ _

I hugged myself tightly.

_These ones were different though……I don't feel sick anymore……If anything I feel………stronger…_

_ _

I stared at the ceiling with wide eyes.

_…Could the dream have made me stronger…?_

_ _

I shut my eyes and tried not to believe it.

_…Coud it have made me strong enough to defeat Mewtwo…?_

_ _

***

_ _

I saw him at the last second. It was already too late. He ran and tried to stop us…

His name was Ash…


	40. Somehow Today

Chapter 40

"Somehow Today…"

Ashura! Are you awake?

I rolled over and saw Nekiro floating by the bed.

Yeah, I'm awake… I groaned.

I had a headache, but I was awake.

…Ashura, come with me… Nekiro said, There's someone who wants to talk to you…

Huh…?

_Who would Nekiro know that would want to talk to _me_?…A Mew?_

_ _

Come on, Ash… he said, I could sense his urgency.

I pulled myself out of bed somehow. It felt weird…since it had been such a long time since I'd done that…but…again I felt that strength that almost seemed to come from the dream…

…Do you think you're strong enough? Nekiro asked.

_Strong enough? Definitely._

_ _

I only nodded as a reply.

He suddenly seemed reluctant but gave me a nod.

Ok…Come with me…

I felt the Teleport light flow through me, and in a brief moment, we were somewhere else.

I glanced all around me. We were forest……Not an unfamilar one either…In fact……

_This is the same one that……_

_ _

I found myself staring at the ash tree at the far end of the clearing.

_No…We can't be here…No! I never wanted to come back here!!_

_ _

…Ash?…Ash, are you okay? Nekiro asked.

I pried my gaze off of the tree and stared at Nekiro instead.

…Ash?

_Okay? How could I possibly be okay? Do you know where we are!!?_

_ _

…Ash?

A different voice spoke this time. I turned to stare at the source…and somehow found my voice.

…Mewtwo?

_What is Mewtwo doing here!?_

_ _

I felt an icy claw slip over my heart…

Mewtwo nodded.

I came here because I need to talk to you Ash.

_No…_

_ _

Mewtwo took a step forward. For once, it seemed unsure of itself.

…I've been having…these strange…dreams… it began.

I nearly choked on myself. I stared at him with a new fear.

Mewtwo took a deep breath.

…You've been in all of them, Ash, it continued quietly, …and…in all of them…

It looked away, as if ashamed.

…Well, let's just say it wasn't pleasant, it whispered.

Mewtwo closed its eyes and turned away.

Nekiro looked at me with pleading eyes.

Ash, you have to tell us about your dreams too, he said, They're important. They have to be……We need to know.

_You want to know?…You need to know?…You lie…No one needs to know about my dreams…_

_ _

I found myself staring at the ash tree again.

_What happens to me is my own business and no one elses…_

_ _

The memories the fog and the memories that it brought with it flashed in my mind.

_I have no reason to be here again. They can't make me do anything!_

_ _

…Ash, are you okay? Nekiro asked.

I turned on him angrily.

Am I okay? I asked, Am I okay!? Do I look okay to you? Do I sound okay!? No. No, I don't. You know why? Because I'm not! And…I…just…can't……stand it!!

Ash, what are you-?

Nekiro floated over to me.

_No! Stay away from me!_

_ _

In pure reflex, I blasted him away before he could get close. He shot straight out and smacked into a tree trunk, then fell to the ground in a heap.

Mewtwo instantly went into alert mode. It glanced from me to Nekiro and back again. Its eyes were wide with surprise and fear…even confusion.

Ash! Why did you do that!? it demanded.

Why? I asked dangerously, To tell you the truth I'm not even sure myself, but that doesn't really matter, now does it?

Ash… Mewtwo said in a hushed voice.

_I can't…No…I can't do this…_

_ _

I narrowed my eyes.

_I have to._

_ _

Mewtwo, I said quietly, I still owe you a battle…don't I?

Mewtwo's expression changed to one of shock.

Ash… it started.

……Let's begin… I said, then added, Don't you want to find out which one of us is greater?

I could tell immediately that he recognized that.

My dream… he said in awe.

Right, I answered, You wanted to know about my dreams, right? Welll…here we go.

I charged up a sphere of negative energy and fired it at Mewtwo. It tried to protect itself with a barrier of light. My attack hit its shield with a blinding flash. I added more strength to my attack and then simply watched as a screaming crack pierced shattered through the air. Mewtwo was engulfed in my power and fell to the ground. I knew one more attack would finish it. I floated to Mewtwo and hovered over it. Mewtwo stared up at me with pain in its eyes, but sadness as well.

I looked down at it and tried to figure out where my emotions had run off to…I could feel nothing…

_What's happening to me…?_

_ _

I suddenly jerked myself back into the current situation. I lighted on the ground and stared at Mewtwo.

…What did I do…? I whispered.

Mewtwo winced and pulled itself up. It stared at the ground for a moment, then looked up at me.

The ice dug its sharp claws into my heart, piercing the skin…

***

_I ran. I ran, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it, but knowing that I had to try anyway._

_ _

_"You've gotta stop this right now!"_

_ _

_I heard the hum of their psychic attacks._

_ _

_"_STOP_!!!!!" I cried._

_ _

__***

The freezing cold nails dripped into my heart, surrounding the core and trapping it.

I understood my dreams. I understood what was going on…

I understood the prophecy.

I began speaking without even realizing what I was doing. All the while, I felt the dark energy surrounding me with growing strength.

……When humans have forgotten about us and their connection to Pokémon. They warned us of a time of great conflict between good and evil. From the midst of the evil will come a Mew more powerful than any other Pokémon and even Mew in existence. With nothing but hatred in its heart, it will create a storm unlike any other. This storm will destroy the world, leaving nothing to be mercied by this unfeeling being…We call this Mew the Dark Mew…The last Mew to come into existence…

…ash..

I turned around. Nekiro was just waking up.

Nekiro… I said regretfully, …You were wrong this whole time……I…I know who the Dark Mew is……and…

I looked at the ground.

…I know how to stop…him………

I throat tightened but I continued.

…me…

Ash! Nekiro gasped, wide awake now.

I shook my head. I know it's true, I said solemnly, I've seen it… I looked at Mewtwo. You've seen it too, haven't you?

Mewtwo didn't answer. It was too scared, I could tell…but I knew from the look in its eyes that it _had_ seen it…

I stared down at my paws and the black power that was coursing through them. I closed my fists tightly.

…There's only one way to end this… I said softly, and it has to be before it starts…

I gathered my power in front of meand held it up so we could all see it clearly.

…Look at that… I remarked, It's not even a normal color…It's black and white……

I gave the sphere all the power that I could muster then aimed it…

ASH DON'T! Mewtwo cried out, suddenly realizing what I planned on doing.

…at me.

…Maybe they tried to stop me……I don't know…All I felt was the pain…cold and burning…melting the claw that held my heart…but cutting me in half while it did that…I felt a sizzle and an unbelievable jolt of pain before……

**THE END**


End file.
